My Son
by fanboyHAE
Summary: Jaejoong tersenyum tulus melihat kelakuan polos anaknya. Ia bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena telah meng-anugrahkan seorang putra yang telah menjadi penuntunnya dalam melangkahkan kedua kakinya kedepan. Ia bersyukur ia dapat hidup dan melihat senyum tulus yang terukir diwajah putranya itu. Tak perlu orang lain. Cukup Kim Jaejoong dan Kim Changmin. Semua akan baik–baik saja. YJ/CK/YS
1. Chapter 1

Kadang cinta memang tak selalu berakhir seperti apa yang diharapkan. Banyak orang yang bilang 'cinta tak harus memiliki' itu omong kosong. Semua orang yang mencintai seseorang pasti ingin memilikinya. Tapi kadang kala kita dituntut untuk ikhlas jika orang yang kita cintai ditakdirkan untuk tidak bersama kita. Yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah berdoa agar dia bahagia bersama orang yang menjadi jodohnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **Milik Tuhan, agensi, diri sendiri dan Orang tua mereka.

**Rate :** T

**Genre : **Romance / Drama / Family.

* * *

**SEQUEL ONE THING (DIHARAPKAN MEMBACA ONE THING DULU)  
**

* * *

**Warning : **BOYLOVE that mean Boy x Boy, YAOI. M–PREG, typo(s) bertebaran, penggunaan EYD yang kurang tepat dan hal – hal tidak jelas lainnya. Banyak hal yang kurang masuk akal di Fic ini. Bagi yang **TIDAK** suka **YAOI** atau **BOYLOVE** atau **SESAMANAMJA** diharapkan untuk tidak membaca dari pada anda membuat keonaran(?). Jika tak suka dengan **Couple**nya dimohon untuk tidak membaca pula ya. **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**Pairing Utama:**

YUNJAE

YOOSU

CANGKYU

.

.

.

* * *

My Son © fanboyHAE

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sabtu sore. Seorang anak laki – laki terlihat menggembungkan kedua pipi manisnya. Sepertinya anak itu dalam keadaan Mood yang buruk. Terbukti. Tak ada senyuman yang tampak dari wajah tam—pannya. Sesekali ia menggerutu tak jelas entah kepada siapa.

Mata sipitnya selalu menengok setiap mendengar ada suara mobil yang melintas di depan tempat duduknya. Kedua tangannya dilipat tepat di depan dadanya. Kedua kaki kecilnya digertak–kan ke lantai dibawahnya. Tak memperdulikan tanggapan orang berlalu lalang di depannya. Membiarkan mereka melihat wajahnya yang memang terlihat sangat kacau saat ini.

Sudah dua jam _Namja_ kecil itu duduk ditempat yang sama, menunggu seseorang. Namun apa yang ia dapatkan? Selama dua jam ini pula orang yang ditunggu – tunggunya sama sekali belum menampakkan batang hidungnya sedikitpun. Kesal dan sangat lelah.

Tak mau berlama – lama dan semakin membuat moodnya jelek. Dengan cepat ia memutuskan untuk tidak menunggu orang itu lagi. Namun, saat ia hendak melangkahkan kaki kecilnya meninggalkan tempatnya semula menuju tempat pemberentian bus didekatnya, tiba – tiba ada mobil yang berhenti tak jauh dari tempat bocah itu berdiri.

Tak perlu berpikir panjang untuk mengetahui siapa orang yang mengendarai mobil itu. Pasti itu dia, orang yang selama dua jam ini di tunggunya. Dengan wajah kesalnya anak itu membalikan tubuh kecilnya, menghadap mobil itu dan menatap lekat seseoarang yang baru saja keluar dari bagian kemudi mobil berwarna hitam pekat yang di kendarainya.

"_Eomma__—_" Pekik bocah itu dengan nada yang kesal. Tak lama kemudian orang dipanggil '_Eomma_' itu menghampiri bocah yang memanggilnya dengan nada kesal itu. Tentu saja dengan langkah panjangnya, orang itu tak perlu memakan banyak waktu untuk sampai ketempat bocah yang memanggilnya _Eomma_ tadi.

"Ne, Baby—" Jawab orang itu dengan lembut dengan suara indahnya. Ia terus mengeluarkan senyuman khas—nya saat memandangi wajah imut bocah itu. Tidak imut sebenarnya karena ia sedang kesal sekarang. Namun beda dengan pendapatnya. Anak itu malah terlihat sangat meng—gemaskan dalam keadaan mood yang jelek seperti itu.

Anak itu semakin menekuk mukanya, bukan–nya khawatir atau apa, orang yang di panggil _Eomma_ itu malah tersenyum geli melihat tingkahnya saat ini. Tak sadarkah bahwa yang membuatnya menjadi kesal itu adalah orang dari tadi tersenyum – senyum tak jalas seperti itu. Manis memang senyuman itu. Itu kenyataan yang tidak bisa dipungkiri. Tapi apa boleh buat, mood–nya sudah terlanjur buruk, jadi tak mau menghiraukan senyuman itu.

" _Eomma_ jahat. _Eomma_ terlambat men—jemputku LAGI dan kali ini lebih lama dari pada sebelumnya—," Protes sang anak pada _Eomma_—nya sambil memperjelas kata LAGI. Seakan – akan _Eomma_–nya memang sering terlambat saat menjemputnya. Kedua tangan kecilnya dilipat di depan dadanya.

"—Selalu saja seperti ini setiap hari. Tau begini lebih baik aku pulang bersama dengan Kyu saja tadi, jadi aku tak usah menunggu _Eomma_ terlalu lama. Apa _Eomma_ tega membiarkan anak kesayangan _Eomma_ yang tampan ini kelelahan hanya karena menunggu _Eomma_ yang entah kapan datangnya? Kalau terjadi sesuatu padaku bagaimana? _Eomma_ juga—kan yang repot" lanjutnya panjang lebar.

Sang _Eomma_ sedikit merasa bersalah, sebagai seorang _Eomma_ yang baik, tak seharusnya ia melakukan hal ini, tapi bagaimana lagi, keadaanlah yang memaksanya melakukan itu.

"Maafkan _Eomma_ Baby, _Eomma_ janji tak akan mengulanginya lagi, tadi di kantor _Eomma_ harus memeriksa beberapa laporan keuangan dulu, jadi _Eomma_ sedikit terlambat menjemputmu—" Jawab Sang _Eomma _sambil menjelaskan alasannya kenapa datang terlambat.

"—_Eomma_ juga tak akan membiarkan—mu kelelahan sepeti ini lagi. _Eomma_ berjanji. Jadi jangan berpikir yang tidak – tidak. Tak akan terjadi apa pun terhadapmu. Karena ada _Eomma_ yang akan selalu menjagamu, walaupun kadang _Eomma_ melakukan hal seperti tadi, tapi _Eomma_ berani bersumpah bahwa tadi sama sekali bukan mau _Eomma,_ Baby" Lanjutnya tak kalah panjang lebar dengan putranya itu.

"Sebagai gantinya _Eomma_ akan membelikan es krim kesukaan Minnie, kau mau Baby? Kali ini boleh membeli semua yang Changmin suka. _Eomma_ tak akan melarangmu sekarang. Bagaimana? " Tawar _Namja_ itu dengan sangat lembut sambil memeluk anaknya yang dipanggil 'Minnie' itu, yang sekarang terlihat sangat berbinar – binar saat mendengar kata Es Krim.

Wait? _Namja?_ _Eomma_? Apa maksudnya? Bukannya seharusnya _Appa_? Apa yang yang terjadi sebenarnya? Kenapa kau melakukannya padaku? Apakah cinta yang kau berikan kepadaku selama ini adalah omong kosong, apakah kau hanya memanfaatkan ku saja selama ini? #telenovela #plak #abaikan (reader : author gila -_- ).

Kembali kecerita.

_Namja_ yang dipanggil _Eomma_ itu adalah Kim Jaejoong. Berumur dua puluh lima tahun. Sesungguhnya ia adalah seorang _'Namja_' sejati, dan benar – benar seorang _Namja_. Namun ia memiliki paras yang cantik layaknya seorang _Yeoja_, kecantikannya tidak ada yang menandingi bahkan oleh _Yeoja_ sekalipun.

Lihat saja kulit putih pucat mulusnya yang sedikit merona jika tertimpa sinar matahari, bibir merah cherry—nya yang sangat menggoda dan membuat _Namja_ maupun _Yeoja_ yang berada di dekatnya menahan diri untuk 'memakan' bibir seksi itu. Lalu mata besar hitam yang seakan tidak pernah kehilangan sinarnya. Suaranya pun sangat merdu dan dapat membuat orang di sekeliling—nya 'meleleh' jika mendengarkannya.

Selain itu Jaejoong mempunyai satu kelebihan lagi yang sangat jarang di miliki _Namja_ lain, suatu 'pemberian' yang di berikan oleh Tuhan hanya kepada orang – orang khusus. Salah satunya Jaejoong. Ia seorang _Namja_ '_Pregnant_'. Kalian pasti tau maksudnya kan? Benar... Ia mempunyai rahim yang tumbuh subur di tubuhnya. Ia juga dapat mengandung jika ada yang 'membuahi' rahimnya dengan cairan 'cinta' dan melahirkan layaknya _Yeoja_ kebanyakan namun dengan cara di Operasi. _Namja_ yang sangat istimewa bukan. Kriteria yang cocok jika di jadikan pasangan hidup kan?

Sedangkan _Namja_ yang tampan, namun masih ingusan itu #dicekik Changmin# maksudnya _Namja_ tampan yang masih terbilang anak – anak itu bernama Kim Changmin, berumur enam tahun namun belum genap. Anak dan putra satu – satunya Kim Jaejoong.

Changmin walaupun masih kecil namun mempunyai cikal bakal(?) menjadi seorang _Namja_ yang sangat tampan saat dewasa nanti. Cukup tinggi untuk anak seumuran Changmin. Kulit yang putih pucat yang mirip sang _Umma_. Mata sipit yang tajam seperti elang, yang jelas ini bukan mata _Eomma_nya. Tapi mata siapa ya? Entahlah, itu masih rahasia :p, walaupun pasti kalian sudah menduga – duga setelah ini, siapa Ayah kandung Changmin. Hidung yang cukup mancung. Bibir tipis merah yang sangat seksi pula. Serta senyum 'maut' yang membuat orang disekitarnya gemas. Satu lagi, anak ini sangat sangat doyan makan :3. Oleh karena itu Changmin sering dijuluki Monster Food oleh teman – temannya.

"_Jinja Eomma_, _Eomma_ mau membelikan Minnie Es krim Sepuasnya?" Tanya sang anak memastikan ucapan sang _Eomma_ sambil mendekatkan dirinya ke tubuh _Eomma_nya.

Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya. "_Ne_, Minnie, kau boleh membeli rasa apa saja" jawab sang _Eomma_ sambil mengelus(?) rambut anaknya dengan sayang. Ia meresa sangat gemas melihat tingkah anaknya itu.

"HOREEEE! Kajja _Eomma_ kita ke toko es krim sekarang juga, jangan ditunda – tunda lagi. Changminnie sudah tak sabar untuk menikmati es krim itu" kata Changmin dengan semangat sambil menarik – narik tangan _Eomma_nya. Menuntun—nya berjalan ke arah mobil yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang. Kemudian masuk kedalam mobil dan tak lama kemudian mobil itu telah meluncur ke tempat tujuan mereka.

.

**fanboyHAE**

.

Sesampainya di Toko Es krim, mereka langsung di suguhi dengan berbagai macam jenis es krim dan dengan rasa yang berbeda – beda, membuat setiap orang yang melihatnya tidak sabar untuk segera mencicipi satu—per—satu.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan _Namja_ kecil berwajah tampan itu, menatap intens(?) semua es krim itu dengan tatapan 'Tunggulah aku, sebentar lagi aku akan merasakan betapa lezatnya kalian jika berada didalam mulutku'. Sang _Eomma_ yang melihat tingkah anaknya hanya bisa menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya.

" _Eomma_, aku ingin rasa vanilla, coklat, srobery, blueberry, nangka(?), pisang(?) dan juga banyak taburan messes(?)" kata Changmin dengan semangat. Membuat beberapa orang yang berada di dekatnya terbelalak kaget sambil membatin 'Apa anak sekecil itu bisa menghabiskan semua es krim yang di pesannya? Itu sangat banyak'.

Namun ada beberapa juga yang berpendapat 'Wah, anak itu sunggug bagus napsu makannya. Pasti ia kan menjadi anak yang sehat'.

Berbeda dengan pikiran Jaejoong 'Bagaimana aku bisa melahirkan anak yang napsu makannya bahkan lebih besar dari pada aku?'

Oke abaikan pendapat yang terakhir.

"Baiklah, tapi Changmin janji akan memakan semuanya" kata Jaejoong sambil menatap lembut anaknya.

"Tentu saja _Eomma_, serahkan padaku..." jawab Changnin dengan cengiran khas–nya.

Jaejoong tersenyum tulus melihat kelakuan polos anaknya. Ia bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena telah meng—anugrahkan seorang putra yang telah menjadi penuntunnya dalam melangkahkan kedua kakinya kedepan. Ia bersyukur ia dapat hidup dan melihat senyum tulus yang terukir di wajah putranya itu.

Tak perlu orang lain. Cukup Kim Jaejoong dan Kim Changmin. Semua akan baik – baik saja..

* * *

—TBC—

* * *

Follow me on twitter : **fanboyHAE** or **arriedonghae**

Jika misalnya **fanboyHAE** tidak ditemukan maka cari yang **arriedonghae**.. begitupula sebaliknya… Alasan? Karena saya sering mengganti nama akun twitter saya, tapi hanya menggunakan kedua uname tadi

So, Wanna Gimme your review? What do you think abaou this chapter? ^^

LOVE!


	2. Chapter 2

Jaejoong tersenyum tulus melihat kelakuan polos anaknya. Ia bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena telah meng—anugrahkan seorang putra yang telah menjadi penuntunnya dalam melangkahkan kedua kakinya kedepan. Ia bersyukur ia dapat hidup dan melihat senyum tulus yang terukir di wajah putranya itu.

Tak perlu orang lain. Cukup Kim Jaejoong dan Kim Changmin. Semua akan baik – baik saja.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **Milik Tuhan, agensi, diri sendiri dan Orang tua mereka.

**Rate :** T

**Genre : **Romance / Drama / Family.

* * *

**SEQUEL ONE THING (DIHARAPKAN MEMBACA ONE THING TERLEBIH DAHULU)**

* * *

**Warning : BOYLOVE** that mean Boy x Boy, YAOI. M–PREG, typo(s) bertebaran, penggunaan EYD yang kurang tepat dan hal – hal tidak jelas lainnya. Banyak hal yang kurang masuk akal di Fic ini. Bagi yang **TIDAK** suka **YAOI** atau **BOYLOVE** atau **SESAMANAMJA** diharapkan untuk tidak membaca dari pada anda membuat keonaran(?). Jika tak suka dengan **Couple**nya dimohon untuk tidak membaca pula ya. **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**Pairing Utama:**

YUNJAE

YOOSU

CANGKYU

.

.

.

* * *

My Son © fanboyHAE

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#Rumah Kyuhyun**

"Kyu _chagi_... Kami datang..." Panggil Changmin saat berada didepan rumah Kyu dengan suaranya yang Khas.

Hari ini Changmin bersama Jaejoong bermaksud mengajak Kyuhyun untuk menikmati waktu senggang mereka dengan memakan Es Krim kesukaan mereka. Ya, dua keluarga ini memang sangat dekat apalagi akan ada ikatan di keluarga mereka kelak.

"Kalian sudah datang..." jawab seorang Namja dengan suara lumba – lumbanya yang sangat menggemaskan, menyambut kedatangan Jaejoong dan Putranya. Changmin.

"Ne, Su-ie kami baru saja datang..." Jawab Jaejoong pada namja yang bernama Su-ie atau Park Junsu, sahabat Jaejoong.

"Kyu mana _Ahjumma_?" Tanya Changmin pada _Ahjumma_?

Wait a minute? _Ahjumma_? Su-ie _Namja_ kan? Kenapa Changmin memanggilnya seperti itu? Harusnya _Ahjussi_ bukan?

Jawabannya sama. Kim Junsu atau sekarang bernama Park Junsu, Namja berumur 25 tahun, namun lebih muda dari pada Jaejoong, _Namja_ dengan senyuman yang sangat manis sehingga membuat suaminya tergila – gila padanya, kulit putih bersih tanpa noda sedikitpun namun tak pucat seperti kulit Jaejoong, bibir sedikit tebal yang akan sangat manis mungkin apabila 'merasakannya' , mata coklat yang lumayan besar, pipi yang sedikitt chabi, yang mengundang orang untuk mencubitnya serta suara yang mirip lumba – lumba yang membuat orang di sekitarnya gemas, memiliki kelebihan sama seperti Jaejoong, _Namja_ _Pregnan_ yang dapat hamil dan melahirkan pula.

_Eomma_ dari Park Kyuhyun, _Namja_ berumur enam tahun. Kyuhyun mempunyai kulit putih pucat yang anehnya persis seperti kulit Jaejoong, rambutnya sekelam malam, sangat hitam, matanya berwarna coklat dan dibilang sangat indah, bibirnya semerah delima dan itu belum termasuk hidungnya yang mancung, serta bulu matanya yang lentik.

Satu kata yang yang tepat untuk mendiskripsikan Kyuhyun. Cantik. Orang – orang yang tak mengenal mereka pasti mengira Kyuhyun adalah anak dari Kim Jaejoong karena cirri – ciri meraka yang hampir sama kecuali bentuk mata. _Namja_ imut itulah dengan senyumannya yang sangat manis membuat Changmin mengalihkan dunianya.

Sedangkan sang _Appa_ yang belum tampak(?) batang hidungnya sedari tadi, bernama Park Yoochun. Berumur 25 tahun juga namun lebih muda sedikit dari pada Jaejoong dan lebih tua dari pada Junsu. Seorang _Namja_ tampan dengan senyuman maut yang membuat _Yeoja_ atau _Namja_ manapun kecuali Jaejoong akan bertekuk lutut(?) di hadapannya termasuk Kim Junsu yang sekarang menyandang gelar Nyonya Park.

Mata yang tak jauh berbeda dari kebayakan orang korea lainnya, agak sipit. Bibir mungil yang sangat menggoda iman serta hidung yang sangat mancung. Kini ia bekerja di perusahaannya sendiri sebagai direkur, walau termasuk perusahaan kecil namun perusahaan itu yang terbaik dikota ini, disana ia bekerja bersama Kim Jaejoong sebagai Wakil direkturnya.

Oya, kalian pasti bertanya – tanya kenapa memperkenalkan ayah Kyuhyun, sedangkan Changmin tidak. Simple, ayahnya tak bersama mereka sekarang, biarlah orang itu datang dengan sendiri seiringnya waktu berjalan.

.

**fanboyHAE**

.

"BABY KYU~~~" Pekik Changmin girang saat melimat Kyuhyun menghampiri mereka.

"Aish... Changminie panggil aku _Hyung_, bagaimana pun aku lebih tua beberapa bulan dari mu..." jawab Kyu dengan muka yang dibuat sok sebal khas anak seusianya. Namun terlihat sangat manis dan menggemaskan untuk Changmin.

"Aniyo, Changmin–kan _Seme_nya Kyu, jadi ya tak apa – apa dong" jawab Changmin dengan wajah sedikit inconnect. Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu langsung dari mulut Changmin sontak merona, wajahnya terasa panas, dan jantungnya berdebar kencang. Wah padahal mereka masih kecil, tapi sudah merasakan getaran – getaran cinta.

"Hahahaha" Kedua _Eomma_ mereka hanya tertawa mendengar perbincangan kilat anak – anak mereka.

"Aishhh... Kau sangat imut Kyu, kalau sedang malu-malu seperti itu" Kata Jaejoong sambil mencubiti pipi Kyuhyun dengan gemas.

"_Appo, Ahjumma_" Kata Kyuhyun sambil memajukan bibirnya. Ah, hampir lupa, tentang panggilan _Ahjumma_ sebenarnya Jaejoong dan Junsu sudah memerintah mereka untuk memanggil mereka dengan _Ahjussi_, namun dengan tegas di tolak kedua bocah itu.

"Hahaham, anakmu juga sangat menggemaskan _Hyung_..." Kata Junsu saat melihat muka _inconnect_ Changmin yang menurut Junsu sangat Lucu.

"_Eomma_, jangan cubit pipi Baby Kyu, dia itu milik Changminnie~~" Kata Changmin sambil memeluk Kyuhyun. Orang – orang disana hanya tertawa bahagia saat melihat adegan 'cinta' itu sedangkan Kyuhyun, wajahnya semakin merona mendapat pelukan dari Changmin.

.

**fanboyHAE**

.

**#Ditoko eskrim**

"_Hyung_, aku tak sabar untuk segera menikahkan mereka berdua" Kata Junsu dengan mata yang berbinar – binar saat mereka sedang menikmati Es Krim yang telah mereka pesan sebelumnya.

PLETAK!

Junsu meringis kesakitan, saat kepalanya menjadi tempat tanda cinta jitakan Jaejoong. Sedangkan Jaejoong sendiri berdecih sebal, "Kau pikir Kyuhyun dan Changmin umurnya berapa Su-ie... Changmin saja belum genap enam tahun! Kau mau mereka menikah di usianya yang sekarang Eoh" Ujar Jaejoong sambil mengusap rambut Junsu yang terkena tanda cintanya tadi.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin adalah dua _Namja_ yang sangat pintar dikelasnya. Kyuhyun berumur enam tahun lebih dan Changmin akan berumur enam tahun satu bulan lagi. Mereka berdua hanya beda tiga bulan saja. Saat ini Kyuhyun dan Changmin adalah seorang siswa sekolah dasar kelas dua. Jangan Tanya kenapa di usia mereka yang terbilang belum pantas masuk Selolah dasar itu sudah menduduki kelas dua. Seperti kata author tadi, mereka mempunyai otak yang sangat jenius.

"_Appo Hyung_... tapi benar juga sih, memang mereka masih anak – anak, tapi aku tak sabar melihat mereka tumbuh menjadi _Namja_ dewasa. Jika mereka menikah pasti mereka akan menjadi pasangan yanga sangat serasi..." Kata Junsu sambil tersenyum, mencoba membayangkan wajah kedua anak itu saat dewasa. Pasti sangat mengagumkan. Sosok pemuda yang Tampan yang akan berpasangan dengan Namja yang cantik.

"Dan _Hyung_, aku ingatkan Changmin itu hanya untuk Kyuhyun, jadi jangan pernah berpikir menjodohkan dia dengan orang lain, apalagi menikahkannya dengan orang lain, karena aku tak akan membiarkannya, _Arra_! Selamanya mereka berdua akan menjadi pasangan. Aku akan memastikan itu." Lanjut Junsu dengan nada serius sambil memandang Jaejoong yang sedang menyendok(?) es krim rasa Vanilanya.

"_Arraseo_..." tanggap Jaejoong tersenyum.

Disebelah meraka, Changmin yang mendengar pembicaraan _Eomma_ dan 'calon' _Eomma_nya itu tersenyum cengar cengir sambil memandang wajah imut Kyuhyun–nya itu.

"Kau dengar sendirikan Baby Kyu... Kau itu milik Changminnie, hanya milik Kim Changmin, jadi jangan melirik _Namja_ atau _Yeoja_ lain, _Arra_... _Ahjumma_ saja sudah menyetujuinya, bahkan _Ahjumma_ yang paling semangat" Kata Changmin pada Kyuhyun sambil memegang kedua tangan Kyuhyun.

"_Ne, arraseo_" Jawab Kyuhyun malu – malu. Ahm sungguh menggemaskan _Namja_ bernama Park Kyuhyun itu.

"Hehehe, Kyu lucu kalau sedang malu – malu" Ucap Changmin sambil tersenyum manis.

"Sini Changmin pengen peluk Baby Kyu..." Lanjut Changmin bersemangat.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menyembunyikan rona merah saat mendengar perkataan orang dewasa tadi. Dan ditambah ucapan Changmin barusan. Merah padam sudah wajah Kyu saat ini.

.

.

.

"_Eomma_, _Ahjumma_, kita ketaman sebentar ya" Ajak Changmin saat mereka telah selesai menikmati momen(?) Es Krim tadi . "Changminnie mau bermain Sama Baby Kyu..." Lanjutnya sambil meng—genggam tangan kecil Kyuhyun saat mereka berjalan.

"_Ne, Kajja_, kita kesana sekarang" Jawab Jaejoong dan Junsu kompak.

"ASIKKKKKK" Teriak Changmin saking senangnya. Sedangkan Kyu hanya bisa pasrah saat Changmin menyeretnya ke taman dengan paksa.

.

.

.

**#Di taman**

"Baby Kyu, Changminnie mau ke toilet, Baby mau ikut" Kata Changmin pada Kyuhyun saat mereka beristirahat setelah bermain beberapa saat.

"Tidak, Minnie sendiri saja, Kyu tunggu di sini... Tapi jangan lama – lama" Balas Kyuhyun sambil memandang Changmin.

"_Arraseo_... Jangan selingkuh ya, Minnie tak akan lama.." Kata Changmin sambil menggoda Kyuhyun. Kemudian ia mencium pipi Kyuhyun dan berlari menuju toilet terdekat.

Kyuhyun yang meresa di goda dan mendapat ciuman mendadak di pipinya hanya memalingkan wajahnya karena malu dan kemudian menyibukkan dirinya dengan bermain PSP. Berharap rona merah yang jelas ketara itu segera hilang.

Beberapa saat kemudian.

"Kyuhyun-ah…" Panggil seorang _Namja_ dengan 'gigi' kelinci yang sepertinya lebih tua darinya dengan lembut.

Kyuhyun yang sedang asyik memainkan PSP karena bosan karena di tinggal Changmin pergi ke toliet umum, jadi harus mem-pause gamenya sejenak. Kemudian menoleh dengan wajah super kesal karena waktu 'ngegame' PSPnya diganggu.

"Sungmin–_sunbae_? Sedang apa _Sunbae_ disini!" tanyanya pada Namja imut yang memanggilnya tadi, Sungmin, sambil tersenyum manis tentunya.

Sungmin kelihatan salah tingkah saat melihat melihat senyum Kyuhyun yang menurutnya sangat manis itu. Tapi Sungmin sudah membulatkan tekadnya, ia akan menahan diri untuk tidak memangsa pipi Namja kecil itu. _Sunbae_ Kyuhyun itu menghela nafas dalam – dalam, mencoba menstabilkan detak jantungnya. Sedangkan Kyu malah terlihat bingung saat melihat Sungmin menatapnya dengan heran.

Sungmin menggenggam salah satu tangan kecil Kyuhyun yang sangat lembut, kemudian mengeluarkan sebatang bunga mawar berwana kuning yang cukup banyak dari balik tubuhnya. Ah, sepertinya itu bunga yang di ambil dari taman ini.

"Park Kyuhyun. _Saranghae_! Maukah kau jagi _Namjachingu__H__yung,_ Kyu!" ujar Sungmin mantap sambil mengulurkan bunga tadi.

"_Mwo?_ apa maksud _Sunbae... Shiro_, aku tak mau!" ucap Kyuhyun cepat dan tentu saja tanpa pikir panjang.

"_Eh? Wae? Waeyo_ Kyu?" tanya Sungmin sedih, matanya saai ini sangat jelas menunjukkan pancaran memelas layaknya 'pupy eyes'. Hatinya remuk berkeping – keping, apalagi mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun yang begitu cepat dan tanpa berpikir panjang seperti itu.

Kyuhyun kembali mendongakkan kepalanya, manatap wajah Sungmin yang sedih dan hampir saja menangis.

"Sungmin–_sunbae_, kau ingat umurku berapa kan? Aku ini baru enam tahun... jadi mana boleh pacar – pacaran" Ujar Kyuhyun menjelaskan dengan sangat lembut. Padahal ia sedang berpikir tentang ucapan Changmin tadi jika ia tak boleh selingkuh.

"Tapi Kyu... aku pasti bisa jadi _Namjachingu_ yang baik buatmu walau umur kita masih kecil!" ujar Sungmin masih ngotot, ia tak ingin mendengar alasan apapun dari Kyuhyun, ia hanya ingin Kyuhyun menjadi _Namjacingu_nya, tak lebih.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan kesal. Sungguh ia ingin sekali menendang _Namja_ didepannya itu, tapi mengingat ia adalah _Subae_nya di sekolah, jadi ia urungkan niatnya.

"_Sunbae,_ aku tak mau pacaran sebelum dewasa, aku masih ingin bermain, aku saja belum tau arti cinta itu apa, lagi pula akan ada yang marah jika aku berpacaran dengan _Sunbae._..!" ucapan itu membuat Sungmin menjadi sagat sedih.

Tangan mungilnya menjatuhkan bunga matahari yang tadinya ingin sekali diberikan pada Kyuhyun. Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya lemas.

Melihat wajah Sungmin yang begitu kusut, mau tidak mau Kyuhyun juga jadi merasa bersalah, karena kata – katanya yang sangat kasar barusan.

"Jangan sedih, _Sunbae!_ Lagipula Sungmin itu manis kok, ya walaupun kata Changmin aku paling manis sihhh!" ujar Namja berambut hitam itu lembut dengan sedikit narsis, dan mengambil bunga mawar kuning dari Sungmin yang sudah jatuh ke atas tanah. Kyu tersenyum.

"Bunga ini buat ku, 'kan? _Gomawo Sunbae_... kau yang terbaik" lanjut Kyu sambil memberikan dua jempol tangannya.

Sungmin kembali melengkungkan senyumaan di bibirnya yang merah, "Jadi, kau mau menjadi _Namjachingu_ku, Kyu?" tanyanya memastikan saat Kyu menerima bunga pemberiannya tadi. 'Semoga masih ada harapan untuk menjadi _Namjachingu_nya Kyuhyun', batin Sungmin sambil berharap.

"Sudah aku bilang Sungmin–sunbae, aku masih terlalu kecill untuk berpacaran, lagipula aku juga tak menyukai _Sunbae_ kok, aku hanya menganggap mu sebagai temanku yang sangat perhatian, itu saja, tak lebih" ujarnya dengan wajah jutek. Padahal ia sedang bekutat dengan pikirannya, ia tak ingin Changmin marah padanya, jika ia melihat adegan ini.

Saat mereka berbicara dengan tema 'cinta – cintaan' seperti itu dengan wajah masih polos khas anak sekolah dasar, Changmin yang dari dari di pirkan Kyuhyun telah kembali dari kamar mandi dan menghampiri mereka. 'Akhirnya kau datang juga Minnie...', batin Kyuhyun lega. Jadi ia tak perlu memikirkan apa-apa lagi sekarang.

"Sungmin _Sunbae__?_" panggilnya saat melihat Sungmin kakak kelasnya di Sekolah Dasar sedang beduaan dengan Kyuhyun-nya. Jelas ia merasa cemburu.

"Kau sedang apa disini" lanjutnya dengan nada yang jelas tidak suka... Kekasih mana yang suka jika _Namjacingu_nya berduaan dengan orang lain. Memang benar sih Kyuhyun belum jadi _Namjachingu_nya Changmin, tapi setidaknya ia mempunyai hubungan yang lebih, ia calon pendamping hidupnya.

"Itu... aku menyatakan cintaku pada Kyu... Tapi Kyu belum menerima ku dan aku akan berusaha menjadikannya sebagai _Namjachingu_ ku" Jawab Sungmin sambil memandang Kyuhyun penuh harap.

"_MWO?_? Apa _Sunbae_ bilang? Menyatakan cinta pada Baby Kyu? Tak akan kubiarkan..." kata Changmin galak ala anak seumurannya. Ia merasa tak terima. Kyuhyun itu hanya milik Changmin.

"Wae, Changmin-ah? Memangnya kenapa? Memang kalian punya hubungan apa? Bukannya kalin hanya sahabat dekat saja ya, aku rasa tak masalah jika aku menjadi _Namjachingu_nya Kyuhyun." ujar Sungmin panjang lebar dan cuek dengan Changmin yang tak terima itu.

"KAMI INI LEBIH DARI TEMAN SUNBAE...KYUHYUN ITU MILIKKU, KARENA KYUHYUN CALON ISTRIKU, INGAT ITU _SUNBAE_" jawab Changmin yakin. Kemudian menarik tangan Kyu lalu meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih shock dengan jawabannya tadi.

Akh, sepertinya mereka bertiga terlalu sering menonton senetron televisi yang isinya cinta – cintaan, hingga merekapun saling memperebutkan cinta. Padahal mereka masih bocah yang tidur sendiri saja belum berani *ehhhhhh.

**.**

**fanboyHAE**

**.**

**#Di tempat lain**

"_Aigoo_... Mereka lama sekali Su–ie..." kata Jaejoong dengan muka ditekuk. Saat ini kedua '_Eomma_' itu sedang menghabiskan waktu di café dekat taman untuk menunggu anak – anak mereka yang dari tadi bermain.

"Namanya juga anak – anak _Hyung_, pasti lupa waktu kalau sudah berhubungan dengan kata bermain" Jawab Junsu santai sambil menikmati minumannya.

"Tapi ini sudah terlalu lama Su–ie... Aishh anak – anak itu, tak pernah ingat waktu..." Kata Jaejoong saat berdiri dari tempat duduk semula. "_Kajja,_ kita susul mereka... Kita ajak mereka pulang, lagi pula ini sudah hampir sore.." ajak Jejoong pada Junsu.

"_Ne, Kajja_" jawab Junsu kemuidian menyusul Jejoong yang sudah meninggalkan café duluan.

.

.

.

"HUWAAA... _Eomma_ cakit" tangis gadis yang berusia sekitar 3 tahun menghentikan jalan duo JJ itu (Jaejoong dan Junsu).

"Adik manis, kenapa kau menangis nak? Mana _Eomma_ mu?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil membantu anak itu berdiri.

"_Aigoo_, bajumu kotor, sini _Ahjussi_ bersihkan" Kata Jaejoong kemudian membersihkan baju anak manis itu.

"Tangannya terluka Su-ie" kata Jaejoong kepada Junsu saat melihat tangan anak itu lecet.

"Tenang _Hyung_, aku bawa obat kok ditas. Ayo kita obati lukanya di tempat duduk itu" Junsu menunjuk tempat duduk yang kosong dekat pohon.

"Kau memang yang terbaik Su-ie... _Kajja_.."

Dengan cepat mereka berdua membersihkan luka pada _Yeoja_ kecil itu. Kemudian mengobatinya dan memplesternya dengan rapi.

"Nah adik kecil, Lukamu sudah kami obati.. Jangan menagis lagi ne... Oya, siapa namamu adik kecil?" Tanya Junsu.

"Luna imnida" jawab Gadis bernama Luna.

"_Annyeong_ Luna" sapa Duo JJ kompak. Dengan kadar keimutan yang tak berkurang sedikitpun.

"Nama _Ahjumma_ ciapa" Tanya anak itu. Ya, _Ahjumma_, mereka sudah terlalu terbiasa di panggil _Ahjumma_ oleh anak – anak, jadi mereka tak terlalu kaget. Walaupun sebenarnya mereka merutuki basibnya karena selalau di panggil _Ahjumma_. Padahal mereka adalah _Namja_.

"Ohh... Park Junsu _imnida_, kalau yang ini Kim Jaejoong" jawb Junsu akhirnya. Walau bagaimana pun juga mereka yang memanggilnya _Ahjumma_ masih anak – anak, jadi dia sama sekali tak tega memarahi mereka.

"Salam kenal ya Adik manis..." kata mereka berbarengan lagi.

"Ne... _Ahjumma_ itu _Eomma_ Luna..." kata anak itu sambil menunjuk seorang _Yeoja_ yang kelihatan sangat kuatir.

"Umma... Luna di sini _Eomma_..." teriaknya dengan girang.

"_Aigoo_... _Chagi_ kau dari mana saja? Kenapa menghilang begitu saja, kau membuat _Eomma _sangat mencemaskan–mu nak..." kata wanita yang lumayan cantik itu.

Tunggu, rasa – rasanya wajah gadis itu tak asing lagi buat Jaejoong. Sepertinya pernah bertemu dengannya disuatu tempat, tapi dimana?

"_Eomma_, _Ahjumma__ – __Ahjumma_ itu yang menolong Luna..." kata anak itu sambil menunjuk Duo JJ. Jaejoong dan Junsu menghela nafas karena Yeoja kecil itu menyebutnya _Ahjumma_ di depan _Yeoja_ dewasa.

"Jinja... _Ahjumma?_ Mereka _Ahjussi_ sayang... Walau mereka terlihat sangat cantik tapi tetap saja mereka _Namja_. Gomawo sudah menolong anakku ini tuan— _Oppa_" tiba – tiba _Yeoja_ itu tak melanjutkan perkataannya malah mengatakan '_OPPA_'. Kepada personil(?) duo JJ itu.

"Kau Kim Jaejoong kan? Kau Jae _Oppa_ kan?" Tanya _Yeoja_ itu sambil menunjuk Jaejoong yang berdiri disamping Junsu. Ternyata yang di maksud _Oppa_ disini adalah Jaejoong.

"_Ne_, benar, aku Kim Jaejoong dan ini Park Junsu... Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya di suatu tempat? Sepertinya wajahmu tak asing lagi buatku" jawab Jaejoong sedikit heran. Bagaimana mungkin _Yeoja_ itu mengetahui namanya. Walaupun sepertinya ia merasa pernah melihat _Yeoja_ itu sebelumnya. Namun sayang ia tak bisa mengingat kapan dan dimana ia pernah bertemu dengan _Yeoja_ ini.

"_Omo_... Aku ini _Yoona, Oppa_... Adiknya Yunho _Oppa_"

Jeder(?).

.

.

* * *

—TBC—

* * *

Jangan Timpuk saya dengan dalam JJ setelah membaca Chapter ini #plak XD lol

Follow me on twitter : **fanboyHAE** or **arriedonghae**

Jika misalnya fanboyHAE tidak ditemukan maka cari yang **arriedonghae**.. begitupula sebaliknya… Alasan? Karena saya sering mengganti nama akun twitter saya, tapi hanya menggunakan kedua uname tadi.

Yang minta FB bisa lihat Profil saya.

So, Wanna Gimme your review? What do you think abaou this chapter? ^^

LOVE!


	3. Chapter 3

"Kau Kim Jaejoong kan? Kau Jae _Oppa_ kan?" Tanya _Yeoja_ itu sambil menunjuk Jaejoong yang berdiri disamping Junsu. Ternyata yang di maksud _Oppa_ disini adalah Jaejoong.

"_Ne_, benar, aku Kim Jaejoong dan ini Park Junsu... Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya di suatu tempat? Sepertinya wajahmu tak asing lagi buatku" jawab Jaejoong sedikit heran. Bagaimana mungkin _Yeoja_ itu mengetahui namanya. Walaupun sepertinya ia merasa pernah melihat _Yeoja_ itu sebelumnya. Namun sayang ia tak bisa mengingat kapan dan dimana ia pernah bertemu dengan _Yeoja_ ini.

"_Omo_... Aku ini _Yoona, Oppa_... Adiknya Yunho _Oppa_"

Jeder(?).

.

.

.

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : **Milik Tuhan, agensi, diri sendiri dan Orang tua mereka.

**Rate :** T

**Genre : **Romance / Drama / Family.

* * *

**SEQUEL ONE THING (DIHARAPKAN MEMBACA ONE THING TERLEBIH DAHULU)**

* * *

**Warning : **BOYLOVE that mean Boy x Boy, YAOI. M–PREG, typo(s) bertebaran, penggunaan EYD yang kurang tepat dan hal – hal tidak jelas lainnya. Banyak hal yang kurang masuk akal di Fic ini. Bagi yang **TIDAK** suka **YAOI** atau **BOYLOVE** atau **SESAMANAMJA** diharapkan untuk tidak membaca dari pada anda membuat keonaran(?). Jika tak suka dengan **Couple**nya dimohon untuk tidak membaca pula ya. **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**Pairing Utama:**

YUNJAE

YOOSU

CANGKYU

.

.

.

* * *

My Son © fanboyHAE

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jeder(?).

Jaejoong seperti disambar kilat. Bagaimana tidak. Saat ini ia mendengar nama orang yang sama sekali tak ingin di ingatnya. Yunho? Jung Yunho? Orang yang selalu ingin di lupakan Jaejoong dengan berbagai cara namun hasilnya sia – sia. Orang yang dulu sempat membuat hari – hari Jaejoong menjadi berwarna dan lebih berarti, _Namja_ yang sangat mempengaruhi hidupnya. Namun itu hanya masa lalunya. Apapun yang terjadi ia harus menghadapinya.

"Oh... Kau rupanya Yoona–ah... Aku ingat sekarang, pantas saja _Oppa_ seperti pernah melihatmu disuatu tempat, maaf _Oppa_ baru mengingatmu, itupun setelah kau memberitakukan kepadaku." Kata Jaejoong.

"Apa kabar?" lanjutnya sedikit gugup saat ingat siapa Yoona sebenarnya. Bagaimanapun Yeoja yang berdiri di depannya itu adalah sepupu dari Jung Yunho.

"_Gwencana_, Aku baik – baik saja _Oppa, Op__pa_ sendiri bagaimana? Lalu bagaimana kabar dari Park Yoochun–_s__s__i_ dan keluarga _Oppa_? Apakah kalian sudah mempunyai momongan?" Ujar Yoona dengan senyum yang terukir di bibirnya.

'Kenapa Yoona harus menanyakan tentang keadaan Yoochun–_ah_ segala.' Batin Jaejoong sambil melirik Junsu sekilas. 'Bagaimana perasaan Su–ie saat suaminya ditanya orang lain, pasti dia sangat cemas dan berpikir yang tidak – tidak...' lanjutnya sedikit panik.

Ia tak ingin Junsu salah paham dengan _Yeoja_ di hadapan mereka ini.

"_Omona_, kenapa kau menanyakan kabar Suamiku? Siapa kau sebenarnya Yoona–_s__s__i_?" tanggap Junsu yang tak terima keadaan suaminya di tanyakan oleh _Yeoja_ yang tak di kenalnya. Matanya menatap Yoona dengan tatapan curiga, bagaimana ia bisa kenal Yoochun, apa meraka berteman.

"_Mwo?_ Suami anda? Bukannya Yoochun–_s__s__i_ suami Jaejoong _Oppa?_ Apa maksudnya? Ada yang bisa menjelaskan" Yoona terheran–heran.

'Bagaimana bisa? Padahal dulu mereka bertunangan, aku datang ke pertunangan mereka saat itu dan jelas – jelas aku melihat Jae _Oppa _dan Yoochun_–__s__s__i_ saling mengikat janji satu sama lain, aneh sekali–' batin Yoona sambil memandang Jaejoong dan Junsu.

"Tunggu sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama anda disuatu tempat Yoona–_ssi_, dan tadi anda bilang sepupunya Yunho... _OMO_... Jangan – jangan kau ini..." kata Junsu sekarang. Junsu yang tiba – tiba teringat dengan nama _Namja_ yang disebutnya tadi terbelalak kaget sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Reflek pandangannya langsung berpindah ke Jaejoong yang kelihatan semakin gugup.

"_Mianhae Hyung_ aku tak tau, aku tak memikirkannya saat mendengar pertanyaan _Yeoja_ itu..." lanjut Junsu yang tak enak pada Jaejoong. 'Aish, kenapa mulut ini tak bisa diam sih, bagaimana kalau rahasia Jae _Hyung_ terbongkar, _pabbo_ Junsu,' batin Junsu kuatir.

"_Gwencana_ Junsu–ah ini bukan salahmu, aku pun akan bersikap sama denganmu kalau aku ada di posisimu, jangan merasa bersalah seperti itu, kau terlihat jelek tau" Jaejoong memotong perkataan Junsu sambil bercanda berharap dapat mencairkan suasana yang sedikit tegang ini. Ia tau tak bisa menyalahkan Junsu, bagaimana pun juga Yoochun itu suami Junsu, istri mana yang tak tersinggung saat suaminya ditanyai kabar oleh orang yang tak dikenalnya. Wajar bukan jika Junsu reflek menjawab pertanyaan itu tanpa mengingat hal yang akan berakibat.

"Emb.. Kalau masalah itu, anu.. itu aku tak jadi menikah dengan Yoochun dan kami sekarang hanya sebatas sahabat baik" Jaejoong menjelaskan dengan sedikit tergagap. Keringat mulai mengalir dari tubuh Jaejoong saking gugupnya.

"_Mwo? Waeyo Oppa?_ Bukankah kalian sempat tunangan waktu itu, aku kan menghadiri pertunangan kalian, apa terjadi sesuatu di antara kalian?" Tanya Yoona penasaran sambil memandang Jaejoong tajam. Jaejoong yang merasa di pandang dengan tatapan seperti itu malah merasa semakin gugup saja. Dengan keringat yang bercucuran, ia putuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan _Yeoja_ di depannya itu.

"Itu karena,..."

"_EOMMA, EOMMA..."_ perkataan Jaejoong terhenti saat melihat Changmin dan Kyuhyun memanggil kemudian menghampiri mereka. Jaejoong dan Junsu sedikit bernafas lega, dua malaikat kecil mereka datang di saat yang tepat, dengan begitu Jaejoong punya alasan untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yoona..

"_Omo, Eomma_ kenapa? Kok pucat? _Umma_ sedang sakit?" Tanya Changmin dengan nada cemas saat menghampiri ibunya. Wajah cantik Ummanya terlihat sangat berantakan dan pucat.

"Benar _Ahjumma_ wajahmu pucat. _Ahjumma_ tak kenapa – kenapa, kan?" Kali ini Kyuhyun yang bertanya. Ternyata Kyuhyun juga melihat ada yang berbeda dari wajah _Eomma_ calon suaminya itu.

"_Aniyeo_, _Eomma_ tak sakit kok, kalian jangan kuatir, _Eomma_ hanya kecapekan saja, tak lebih" jawab Jaejoong sambil menenangkan kedua bocah itu.

Saat Yoona memperhatikan adegan 'ibu' dan anak itu, tiba – tiba saja ia terlihat sangat Shock. Di lihatnya Changmin dengan tatapan inten.

"Yun–yunho _Oppa_" katanya dengan nada kaget saat melihat rupa(?) Changmin yang sangar mirip dengan seseorang. Jaejoong yang tadi sempat bernafas dengan sedikit lega sekarang kembali di landa kepanikan yang sangat akut(?). Yoona pasti melihat mata Changmin yang memang persis seperti milik Yunho.

"_Mwo? Nugu? Ahjumma_ _nuguya_? Kenapa memanggil Changminnie dengan Yunho?" kata Changmin saat mendengar seorang _Yeoja_ menyebutkan sebuah nama yang asing baginya dan Changmin tau betul bahawa panggilan itu di ajukan kepadanya.

"Namamu siapa?" Tanya Yoona sambil memandang lekat mata Changmin. Mata itu mirip sekali dengan mata _Oppa_nya. Jung Yunho. 'Mata elang yang sangat tajam. Bagaimana mungkin ia memiliki mata yang sama persis dengan Yunho _Oppa_, sedangkan mata itu hanya di miliki oleh keluarga kami saja atau jangan – jangan, anak ini... tapi apa mungkin,' batin Yoona.

"Kim Changmin _Imnida_, anaknya Jaejoong _Umma._ Dan ini Park Kyuhyun, anaknya Junsu _Ahjumma_. Salam kenal _Ah__j__umma_" jawab Changmin riang saat menjelaskan tentangnya dan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Jaejoong dan Junsu hanya dapat bergugup(?) ria.

"Emb.. Sebaiknya kita pulang _Hyung_. Ini sudah sore. _Kajja_, pasti anak – anak merasa sangat lelah karena bermain seharian" ajak Junsu mencairkan suasana yang cukup tegang itu dan mencari alasan agar terhindar dari situasi ini. Ia tau bahwa Jaejoong sedang sangat kebingungan sekarang.

"_Ne_. Kau... Kau benar Su–ie, _Kajja_ kita pulang sekarang, ayo anak – anak kita harus pulang sekarang" Jaejoong menyetujui ajakan Junsu yang menurutnya itu sangat membantunya. "Mianhae Yoona–_ah_, kami pulang dulu... _Annyeong_..." lanjut Jaejoong sambil mengajak anak – anaknya meninggalkan taman.

Saat mereka sudah sampai di dalam mobil dan hendak meninggalkan taman, tiba – tiba Yoona memanggilnya sambil menggendong Luna. Putrinya.

"Tunggu _Oppa_" panggil Yoona .

"Tunggu _Oppa_.. Tunggu" kata Yoona dengan nafas tak beraturan.

"_Wae,_ Yonna–_ah_" Tanya Jejoong. Sepertinya firasatnya benar bahwa Yoona akan meminta penjelasan lebih soal anaknya, Changmin. Rasa penasaran yang di miliki _Yeoja_ ini tak berubah sama sekali rupanya.

"Itu aku... Aku mau mengobrol denganmu kalau _Oppa_ ada waktu..." ujar Yoona.

"_Ne._.. ini kartu nama _Oppa,_ kau bisa hubungi _Oppa_ di situ, kapan – kapan kita akan bertemu dan berbicara, tapi dengan satu syarat" Kata Jaejoong sambil memberikan kartu namanya. Ia akan memberikan syarat agar 'orang itu' tak tau tentang pertemuannya dengan Yoona dan masalah Changmin.

"_Oh Nde_.. Apa itu _Oppa?_ Katakan saja, pasti akan aku melaksanakan sebaik mungkin" jawab Yoona sambil menerima kartu nama yang di berikan Jaejoong kepadanya.

"Jangan pernah memberi tahu apapun kepada 'kau tau siapa' tentang pertemun kita hari ini, apa kau setuju?" ujar Jaejoong. Orang itu adalah Jung Yunho.

"_Ne_, aku setuju. Kalau begitu sampai bertemu lain waktu _Oppa._.." Jawab Yoona menyetujui persyaratan yang diberikan Jaejoong agar tak memberitahukan kepada _Oppa_nya walaupun ia merasa sedikit aneh dengan syarat yang di ajukan oleh Jaejoong.

"_Annyeong"_

.

**fanboyHAE**

.

**#Dirumah Junsu**

"_Mwo?_ kalian tadi bertemu dengan Yoona? _Yeoja_ perkasa yang memukul–ku dengan sangat keras beberapa tahun yang lalu?" Tanya Yoochun memastikan. [Ada yang mempertanyakan adegan ini? Yap, kalian bisa membaca One Thing kalau begitu].

Setelah Jejoong dan Junsu pulang dari taman mereka langsung menceritakan semua yang di alaminya di taman beberapa waktu yang lalu. Bagaimana mereka bertemu dengan Yoona, adik sepupu Yunho. Bagaimana ekspresi Yoona yang kaget saat mengetahui Jaejoong tak jadi menikah dengan Yoochun dan bagaimana Yoona memandang Changmin dengan tatapan yang kaget.

"_Ne_.. kami bertemu dengannya.. bukannya tadi kami sudah menceritakannya..." Jawab Jaejoong sedikit kesal.

"Aku hanya memastikan _Hyung_—" ujar Yoochun sedikit bergidik. Yoochun jadi ingat saat Yoona memukulnya dengan sangat keras beberapa tahun lalu. "—Lantas setelah ini _Hyung_ mau apa? Kau bilang tadi Yoona–_s__s__i_ ingin bertemu denganmu dan membicarakan sesuatu bukan? Apa mungkin masalah Changmin?" lanjut Yoochun dengan penasaran, kira – kira tindakan apa yang akan di lakukan Jaejoong setelah ini.

"Aku rasa aku akan menceritkan semunya kepada Yoona. Aku juga berpendapat ia akan membahas mengenai batalnya pernikahan kita dan mengenai Changmin. Aku rasa ia terlalu penasaran saat melihat sosok Yunho di mata Changmin" Jawab Jaejoong sambil berpikir keras.

"Mungkin ini yang adalah jalan satu – satunya, aku tak ingin memendam kebohongan lagi, toh suatu saat nanti, aku yakin mereka semua akan mengetahuinya juga, cepat atau lambat, jadi lebih baik aku akan memberitahukan yang sesungguhnya." Lanjut Jaejoong sambil memandang Yoochun dan Junsu bergantian, seakan meminta pendapat tentang tindakan yang akan ia lakukan itu.

"Kami selalu mendukung–mu _Hyun_g. Aku rasa itu adalah jalan yang terbaik" kata Junsu sambil memegang tangan Jaejoong.

"Su–ie benar Jae, kami akan mendukung apapun keputusanmu—" ujar Yoochun. "—Lalu apa _Hyung_ akan membiarkan Yoona memberitahukan kepada Yunho mengenai masalah ini?" lanjutnya sambil bertanya kepada Jaejoong.

"Entahlah, aku juga bingung, mungkin iya, mungkin juga tidak, tapi yang pasti aku akan meminta Yoona untuk merahasiakan semua darinya, jika suatu saat ia akan memberi tahukan kepada Yunho, aku rasa itu haknya," Jawab Jaejoong sambil menghela nafasnya.

.

**fanboyHAE**

.

**#Beberapa hari kemudian.**

"_Annyeong Oppa_, sudah lama menunggu, maaf aku sedikit terlambat" sapa Yoona sambil tersenyum, kemudian duduk di kursi depan Jaejoong.

"_Oh, Annyeong, Ani, Oppa_ juga baru saja sampai..." Jawab Jaejoong jujur, ia memang baru saja sampai, mungkin sepuluh menitan yang lalu.

"Kau tak mengajak putrimu Yonna–_ah_" Tanya Jejoong pada Yoona saat tak melihat Luna, putri Yoona tak ada bersamanya.

"_Ani_, dia sedang bersama kedua orang tuaku..." jawan Yoona sambil tersenyum.

"_Arraseo_, silahkan di minum, aku harap kau suka minuman yang aku pesankan... atau jika kau tak suka, silahkan pesan yang lain" kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum pula. Senyum yang begitu cantik, menurut Yoona. Pantas saja sepupunya itu tergila – gila dengan Jaejoong.

"_Aniyo Oppa_, ini sudah cukup, _Gomawo_" jawab Yoona.

"Emb.. Sebenarnya _Oppa_ aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu, maafkan aku jika aku lancang _Oppa_, aku hanya ingin memastikan saja" kata Yoona saat dan membuat suasana menjadi agak terasa canggung.

"Tanyakan saja, _Oppa_ akan menjawabnya" jawab Jaejoong. Ia berpikir, mungkin ini saatnya untuk memberi tahukan kebenaran yang selama ini ia rahasiakan, apa lagi _Yeoja_ yang bertanya itu mempunyai hubungan darah dengan orang yang cukup berperan dalam rahasianya ini.

"Itu.. Itu tentang pernikahanmu, kenapa bisa batal dan Soal Changmin" tanya Yoona agak tak enak hati, ia seharusnya tak boleh ikut campur, namun karena penasaran tingkat akut yang ia rasakan, akhirnya ia bertanya. Dan siapa tau itu adalah kabar baik untuk _Oppa_nya, Jung Yunho.

"_Arraseo_, aku sudah menduga kau akan menanyakan semua itu, baiklah aku akan menceritakan semua"

* * *

—TBC—

* * *

Chapter depan bercerita tentang kehidupan masa lalu Jaejoong dan kenapa Jaejoong tidak bersama dengan Yunho saat ini, nah kira – kira apa penyebabnya ya? :3

Follow me on twitter : **fanboyHAE** or **arriedonghae**

Jika misalnya fanboyHAE tidak ditemukan maka cari yang **arriedonghae**.. begitupula sebaliknya… Alasan? Karena saya sering mengganti nama akun twitter saya, tapi hanya menggunakan kedua uname tadi J

So, Wanna Gimme your review? What do you think abaou this chapter? ^^

LOVE!


	4. Chapter 4

"Tanyakan saja, _Oppa_ akan menjawabnya" jawab Jaejoong. Ia berpikir, mungkin ini saatnya untuk memberi tahukan kebenaran yang selama ini ia rahasiakan, apa lagi _Yeoja_ yang bertanya itu mempunyai hubungan darah dengan orang yang cukup berperan dalam rahasianya ini.

"Itu.. Itu tentang pernikahanmu, kenapa bisa batal dan Soal Changmin" tanya Yoona agak tak enak hati, ia seharusnya tak boleh ikut campur, namun karena penasaran tingkat akut yang ia rasakan, akhirnya ia bertanya. Dan siapa tau itu adalah kabar baik untuk _Oppa_nya, Jung Yunho.

"_Arraseo_, aku sudah menduga kau akan menanyakan semua itu, baiklah aku akan menceritakan semua"

.

.

.

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : **Milik Tuhan, agensi, diri sendiri dan Orang tua mereka.

**Rate :** T

**Genre : **Romance / Drama / Family.

* * *

******SEQUEL ONE THING (DIHARAPKAN MEMBACA ONE THING DULU)**

* * *

**Warning : **BOYLOVE that mean Boy x Boy, YAOI. M–PREG, typo(s) bertebaran, penggunaan EYD yang kurang tepat dan hal – hal tidak jelas lainnya. Banyak hal yang kurang masuk akal di Fic ini. Bagi yang **TIDAK** suka **YAOI** atau **BOYLOVE** atau **SESAMANAMJA** diharapkan untuk tidak membaca dari pada anda membuat keonaran(?). Jika tak suka dengan **Couple**nya dimohon untuk tidak membaca pula ya. **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

ini cerita 100% murni ide saya, jika ada kesamaan adalah sebuah ketidak sengajaan.

**Pairing Utama:**

YUNJAE

YOOSU

CANGKYU

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

My Son © fanboyHAE

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

***FLASHBACK ON***

***JAEJOONG POV***

Satu bulan setelah pertunanganku dengan Park Yoochun, aku tak pernah mendengar lagi kabar apapun mengenai mantan kekasihku Jung Yunho. Ia bagai menghilang di telan bumi, tapi biarlah, aku dan ia sudah mempunyai kehidupan masing – masing, aku tak ingin mengusik hidupnya lagi. Mulai sekarang aku hanya akan fokus pada kehidupan baruku.

Semua berjalan baik hingga bulan kedua pertunanganku. Park Yoochun, Tunganku, saat itu mengajak–ku ke suatu taman. Ada yang aneh dengan sikapnya, tak seperti biasanyan. Ia kelihatan murung, tak bersemangat dan merasa sangat bersalah. Entahlah, aku juga bingung dengann sikapnya yang mudah berubah itu.

"_Mianhae_ Joongie..." Katanya membuka pembicaraan kami. Maaf? Apa maksudnya? Apa ia pernah berbuat salah kepadaku? Tapi seingatku ia tak pernah berbuat aneh – aneh padaku. Justru sebaliknya ia selalu berusaha membuatku bahagia.

"_Wae?_ Kenapa kau meminta maaf, Chunnie?" tanayaku penasaran.

"_Mianhae_ Joongie aku tak bisa melanjutkan pertunangan kita" ucapnya dengan nada yang amat bersalah dan sedih. Aku sangat bingung harus menanggapinya seperti apa. Kenapa tiba – tiba Yoochun ingin membatalkan pertunanganya denganku? Aku aku berbuat salah ya? Apa ia merasa bosan dengan sikapku?

"_Waeyoo_ Chunnie? Kenap tiba – tiba seperti ini" tanyaku memberanikan diri sambil melihat mata yang memancarnya rasa bersalah.

"Sebelum kita berhubungan sebenarnya aku mempunyai seorang kekasih yang sangat ku cintai, namun karena ke egoisanku, aku memutuskannya. Dan beberapa hari lalu aku bertemu dengannya dengan perut yang membuncit. Kau tau maksudku kan? Dia hamil Joongie, dan aku yakin sekali kalau anak yang sedang dikandungnya itu adalah anakku, Joongie" Yoochun menjelaskan dengan sedih, dalam setiap perkataannya tadi terdengar rasa penyesalan yang sangat amat besar.

"Awalnya Junsu tak mu mengakui kalau anak yang di kandungnya adalah anakku juga, tapi kemarin aku berhasil memaksanaya mengatakan bahwa itu adalah darah dagingku. Aku bingung harus bagaimana Joongie" lirihnya.

Sebenarnya aku juga cukup _shock_ dengan apa yang dikatannya barusan, tapi bagaimana dengan nasibku selanjutnya? Aku telah melepaskan semuanya demi pertungana ini... aku juga bingung, tapi bagaimana pun juga aku tak boleh egois, semoga keputusan yang aku ambil ini adalah keputusan yang terbaik untuk kami berdua.

"Aku mengerti Chunnie... Kau harus bertanggung jawab, kau harus menikahi Junsu itu. Kasihan anak dalam kandungannya kalau lahir tanpa seorang ayah. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu" ucapku yakin.

"Aku tau kau orang baik Jae, aku akan membalas semua kebaikanmu. Biarkan aku membantumu bersatu lagi dengan Yunho–_s__s__i_... Sebentar lagi dia Junsu akan kemari, dan dia juga besedia membantu kita Jae..." Kata Yoochun.

Aku tersenyum mendengar pernyataan tentang ia mau membantuku bersatu dengan Yunho. Mantan kekasih yang sangat aku cintai itu. Bolehkah aku kembali bersama Yunho setelah apa yang aku perbuat kepadanya? Entahlah semoga saja ia mau memaafkanku dan mengijinkanku kembali padanya.

Sesaat kemudian, datang seorang _Namja_ yang sangat manis dengan perut yang sedikit menonjol. Tunggu _Namja_? Apa Junsu yang di ceritakan Yoochun tadi seorang _Namja_? Tapi bagaimana seorang _Namja_ bisa hamil? Apa mungkin di dunia ini ada hal yang seperti itu?

"Jae, ini Kim Junsu, kekasih yang tengah megandung anakku dan ia adalah seorang _Namja Pregnant_" Yoochun memperkenalkan Junsu padaku. Serta menjawab pertanyaan yang ada dibenak—ku tadi.

"Kim Jaejoong _Imnida_... Salam kenal Su–ie" kataku sambil mengulutkan tangan.

"Jaejoong _Hyung_ kau memanggiku Su–ie? Apakah Yoochun yang memberi tahumu tentang nama panggilanku itu" tanyanya.

"Ani, aku rasa Su–ie lebih manis di ucapkan, oleh karena itu aku memanggilmu Seperti itu" jawabku mantap. Memang tadi kata Su–ie melintas begitu saja saat melihat Namja yang sangat istimewa ini.

"_Gomawo Hyung_... Tak keberatankah jika aku memanggilmu, _Hyung_?" Tanya dengan mata berbinar – binar.

"Tentu Su–ie, aku harap kita bisa menjadi sahabat yang baik setelah ini" jawabku sambil tersenyum tulus kepadanya.

"_Ne_, Tentu _Hyung"_ kata Junsu sambil memelukku.

"Ehemmmm... Kalian ini malah melupakan aku Huh... Menyebalkan" Kata Yoochun dengan kesal yang di buat – buat. Kami bedua hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

"Jae, kita akan Ke Seoul sekarang..." kata Yoochun.

"_Arraseo" _

.

.

.

Aku menginjakkan kakiku untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama aku pergi dari tempat ini, aku sangat merindukannya. Bayak kenangan yang tak bisa aku lupakan di tempat ini. Terutama kisah cintaku dengan Yunho, namja yang membuatku mengalihkan duniaku saat kami pertama kali bertemu.

"Chunnie, Su–ie, kita ketempat Yunho dulu ya, aku tak sabar ingin menemuinya" kataku bersemangat.

"_Ne, Hyung"_ jawab mereka kompak. Hyung... Ya kusuruh mereka berdua untuk memanggilku _Hyung_ agar lebih akrab, lagi pula umurku juga yang paling tua kan di antara kami bertiga.

"_Kajja"_

.

.

Tak lama kemudian kami bertiga sudah berada di depan gedung apartemen Yunho. Aku sangat gugup saat ini, jantungku berdetak tak sangat kencang. Aish... apa yang terjadi padaku, kenapa aku bisa segugup ini, kenapa aku merasa seperti _Yeoja_ sih, yang akan menemui pangeran kuda putihnya. Jae kendalikan dirimu Jae. Jangan melalukan di depan Yunho. Semangat Kim Jaejoong. Lakukan yang terbaik. Kau pasti bisa.

Kami melangkahkan kaki menuju apartemennya.

"_Omo_ itu Yunho..." Ya aku yakin itu Yunho. Tapi kenapa ia bersama seorang gadis, tapi siapakah gadis itu? Sepertinya mereka sangat dekat dan posisi mereka...

Omo. Itu Go Ara. Ya, aku yakin itu dia. Ia adalah Yeoja yang dari dulu tak henti – hentinya mengejar Yunho saat kami masih di _Senior High School_. Saingan terberatku saat bersama Yunho. Tapi apa yang dilakukan _Yeoja_ itu di aparteman Yunho. Janga – jangan mereka...

CHUP!

Aku terbelalak kaget, aku melihat mereka berciuman bibir, tidak, bahkan mereka saling melumat, setidaknya itu yang kulihat sekarang. Jadi itu alasan _Yeoja_ itu berada di apartemen Yunho, rupanya mereka memiliki hubungan khusus, aku rasa sangat terlambat kali ini. Hatiku hancur berkeping – keping. Aku bingung harus berbuat apa saat saat melihat pasangan itu. Tanpa kusadari Air mataku mengalir dengan sendirinya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang aku berlari menjauhi mereka. Aku tak sanggup melihat adegan itu. Orang yang paling kucintai sedang berciuman dengan _Yeoja_ yang merupakan musuh besarku dulu. Walaupun aku tau mungkin mereka sepasang kekasih namun tak tau kenapa kau merasa sangat sakit sekarang.

Aku sangat tak rela melihat mereka bersama. Mungkin ini juga yang di rasakan Yunho saat aku meninggalkan dan melukainya dulu. Ini bukan salah Yunho yang mencari penggantiku, ini sepenuhnya adalah kesalanku, kesalahan terbesar Kim Jaejoong, kau pantas menerima semua ini Jae, kau pantas karena kau–lah yang terlebih dahulu menyakiti _Namja _yang jelas – jelas sangat mencintamu itu.

"JAEJOONG _HYUNG._ TUNGGU..." kudengar Junsu memanggilku dengan suara yang cukup keras. Namun aku tak mempedulikannya. Aku terus berlari sebisa mungkin, tak peduli dengan tatapan orang yang memandangku aneh. Yang aku tau, aku harus meninggalkan tempat ini. Meninggalkan _Namja_ yang telah bersama dengan orang lain akibat kesalahanku sendiri. Kau tak boleh menangis Kim Jaejoong, jangan menangis lagi.

"ARGGHHHH" aku berhenti di depan sebuah toko karena ada yang aneh dengan perutku. Rasanya sangat sakit, seperti ada yang meremas – remas dan menendang bagian dalam perutku. Aku meringis kesakitan. Aku tak bisa menahan rasa sakit ini. Kepalaku mendadak terasa sangat sakit.

Dan...

Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi selajutnya.

.

**fanboyHAE**

.

Seberkas cahaya yang masuk membuatku perlahan mengerjabkan kedua mataku yang sepertinya dari tadi hanya terpejam. Setelah cukup bisa beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang cukup menyilaukan, aku membuka mata besarku dengan sempurna.

'Uhh, ini dimana,' batinku sambil berusaha duduk diri.

Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Warna putih mendominasi setiap sudut dalam ruangan itu. Bau obat – obatan yang begitu menyengat di hidungku. Aku yakin ini pasti di Rumah sakit.

_"Hyung_, kau sudah sadar?" Seorang _Namja_ dengan perut yang agak menojol masuk ke dalam ruangan dan mengambil duduk di samping ranjangku..

"Kenapa aku bisa berada di sini _Su__–__ie_? Seingatku tadi aku berlari dan perutku terasa sangat sakit. Tapi setelah itu, aku tak ingat apa – apa.." tanyaku dengan pandangan kosong yang keluar dari mataku.

"Kau tadi pingsan _Hyung_..." ucap _Namja_ dengan suara lumba – lumbanya. Kim Junsu. Junsu kemudian mengusap pundak–ku yang bergetar dengan pelan, mencoba memberinya sedikit ketenangan untukku. Aku teringat kejadian yang membuat hatiku terasa perih tadi. Aku menangis lagi. _Pabbo_ Jaejoong, kenapa kau menagis lagi, kau harus kuat Kim Jaejoong, semua ini terjadi juga akibat kesalahan bodohmu—kan.

"Jadi apa yang terjadi padaku Su–ie? Apakah aku baik – baik saja? Tadi pertuku rasanya sangat sakit dan seperti ada yang meramas – remas dan menendang bagian dalamnya" tanyaku lagi, kali ini di iringi oleh lelehan air mata yang meluncur semakin deras dari mataku. Aku berusaha menahannya namun sia – sia.

"Tunggu sebentar _Hyung_, biar Doker yang menjelaskannya padamu." Kata Junsu. Ada apa sebanarnya? Apakah aku mengidap penyakit yang berbahaya?

Kreeetttt!

Pintu terbuka. Kemudian ada dua orang yang memasuki ruanganku ini. Park Yoochun dan yang satu pasti Dokter yang akan memberi tahuku tentang apa yang terjadi sebenarnya padaku.

"Dokter, sebenarnya aku sakit apa" tanyaku lirih saat dokter itu berdiri di dekatku.

"Sebelumnya perkenalkan, namaku Choi Siwon. Sebenarnya anda tak sakit apa – apa. Jaejoong–_s__s__i_, hanya saja..." Jawab Dokter itu tertunda. Aku memandanginya, raut wajahnya terlihat sangat aneh, seperti shok dan bercampur dengan rasa kagum, mungkin, itu hanya anggapanku saja.

"Anda tengah hamil satu bulan, Jaejoong–ssi" lanjut Dokter yang bernama Choi Siwon ini.

Aku mengela nafas. "Oh, ternyata aku hanya hamil.. aku kira aku... _MWO_?" apa tadi yang dokter ini bicarakan? Aku hamil dua bulan? Mana mungkin. Aku _Namja_, bukan _Yeoja._ Tunggu, apa jangan – jangan aku _Namja Pregnant_, sama seperti Junsu? Jadi ini alasan kenapa Orang tuaku memperbolehkanku berhubungan dengan sesama Namja? Karena aku _Namja_ _Pregnant_ yang bisa mengandung layaknya seorang Yeoja.

"Dokter Choi, anda pasti salah, aku tak mungkin hamil, ya kan Siwon–ssi" tanyaku memastikan. Aku cukup _shock_ mendengar kenyataan yang baru saja aku ketahui beberapa detik lalu. Semoga ini hanya sebuah kesalahan.

"Maaf Jaejoong–_s__s__i,_ tapi itu semua benar, kami telah melakukan tiga kali pengetesan, namun hasilnya sama, anda positif hamil satu bulan dan anda beruntung karena kandungan anda dapat bertahan dengan kondis anda sepeti tadi," jawab Dokter itu dengan sabar. Aku jadi sedikit merasa bersalah karena meragukannya. Tapi aku harus bagaimana? Wajarkan aku sangat kaget, ini pertama kali aku mengetahui bahwa aku juga pregnant.

"Sekali lagi selamat atas kehamilan anda Jaejoong–_s__s__i_, anda adalah salah satu Namja yang sangat istimewa di antara _Namja_ lain. Oleh karna itu anda harus menjaga kandungan anda dengan sungguh – sungguh. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu..." ucap Dokter Choi dan kemudian meninggalkan ruangan ini.

"Ne Siwon–_s__s__i,_ _Gomawo_..." kata Junsu. Ia terlihat sangat lesu sejak tadi atau jangan – jangan...

"Su–ie... Kau jangan salah paham ne... Aku yakin anak yang aku kandung ini bukan anak Yoochun, kami belum pernah melakukan 'itu' sama sekali, kau percaya pada _Hyung_kan?" aku mencoba menjelaskan kenyataan seadanya(?) pada Junsu, aku harap ia akan percaya, karena memang kami belum pernah melakukan sampai tahap itu, paling – paling berciuman saja, itu pun sangat jarang.

"Tapi _Hyung_... Kalau itu bukan anak Chunnie, lantas anak siapa?" tanyanya dengan cemas. Matanya sedikit berkaca – kaca, aku jadi semakin merasa bersalah terhadap Junsu.

Tunggu, benar juga, anak yang aku kandung ini anak siapa kalau begitu. Seingatku aku tak pernah berhubungan badan dengan siapapun, dengan Yoochun hanya bercuimuan dan berpegangan tangan. Tapi apa karena berpegangan tangan bisa membuat orang hamil o.O? Aish, mana mungkin itu terjadi.. Jangan berpikiran bodoh Jae, ingat – ingat lagi...

Tunggu, aku ingat sesuatu, malam itu, malam sebelum hari pertunanganku dilaksanakan aku mengunjungi rumah Yunho dan kami... _Omo_.. Berati anak yang aku kandung ini anaknya Yunho. Oh tidak kenapa semua jadi begini, disaat kami sudah tak mempunyai hubungan apapun. Aku harus bagaimana...

"Aku rasa ini anak Yunho, seingatku aku pernah melakukannya dengan Yunho" jawabku sambil tertunduk. Aku tak berani melihat ekspresi yang akan mereka keluarkan. Aku takut mereka kecewa dan merasa jijik terhadapku. Aku tak ingin mereka membenciku.

"_MWO!"_ teriak mereka berdua. Seperti dugaanku mereka pasti akan sangat kaget. Tapi aku harap mereka tak seperti yang aku pikirkan sebelumnya. Dan dari eksperi yang mereka, aku rasa mereka hanya kaget saja.

"_Hyung_ mohon, rahasiakan ini pada siapapun terutama Yunho" kataku memohon, dan kemudian mereka mengangguk dalam bisu.

Mungkin ini keputusan yang terbaik untuk kami. Aku tak ingin mengganggu hidup Yunho lagi. Aku rasa ia juga sudah melupakanku setalah apa yang kulihat dengan mata kepalaku tadi. Aku harap aku dapat bertahan. Semangat Kim Jaejoong, sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi seorang ibu?

"Baby, _mianhae_ kau akan lahir tanpa seorang Appa, tapi _Eomma_ berjanji akan menjadi _Eomma_ sekaligus _Appa_ untuk–mu saat kau lahir ke dunia ini…" gumamku lirih sambil mengelus perut rataku. Tapi aku berjanji akan selalu membuatmu bahagia dan akan sangat menyayangimu setelah ini.

***JAEJOONG POV END***

***FLASHBACK END***

**.**

**fanboyHAE**

**.**

"Jadi Changmin itu anakmu dengan Junho _Oppa_?" Tanya Yoona kaget. Ia sampai tersedak saat mengetahuinya.

"_Ne_, kau benar, Changmin adalah anak kami, aku yang telah mengandung dan melahirkannya, walaupun memalui proses operasi, mungkin kau tak percaya, tapi inilah kenyataannya. Aku seorang _Namja_ yang dapat hamil layaknya _Yeoja_, tapi _Oppa_ mohon jangan beritahukan kepada siapapun termasuk Yunho, _Jebbal_" Kata Jaejoong sambil memohon kepada Yoona.

"Aku percaya padamu _Oppa_, Tapi Kenapa _Oppa_ tak mau Yunho _Oppa_ mengetahuinya, bukannya Yunho _Oppa_ itu ayah kandungnya Changmin, jadi ia berhak taukan..." ucap Yoona.

"Changmin itu hanya anakku, dan _Oppa_ juga tak mau mengusik kehidupan Yunho dengan kehadiran Changmin, biarkan _Oppa_ dan Changmin hidup seperti ini, jadi _Oppa_ mohon padamu" ucap Jaejoong dengan cepat, aku tak ingin Yunho mengetahuinya, setidaknya bukan saat ini, batin Jaejoong.

"_Ne Oppa, Arraseo_, aku berjanji..." Yoona akhirnya menyetujui permintaan Jaejoong.

"_Gomawo_ Yoona-ah, aku mengandalkanmu."

.

.

.

***1 Bulan kemudian (Cepet bener :p)**

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Changmin. Ulang tahunnya yang ke enam tahun.

_Gyeoure taeeonan areumdaun dangshineun_

_Nun cheoreom kkaekkeuthan namaneui dangshin_

_Gyeoure taeeonan sarangseureon dangshineun_

_Nun cheoreom malgeun namaneui dangshin_

_Hajiman bom yeoreumgwa gaeul gyeoul_

_Eonjena.. malgo kkaekkeuthae_

_Gyeoure taeeonan areumdaun dangshineun_

_Nun cheoreom kkaekkeuthan namaneui dangshin_

_Hajiman bom yeoreumgwa gaeul gyeoul_

_Eonjena.. malgo kkaekkeuthae_

_Gyeoure taeeonan areumdaun dangshineun_

_Nun cheoreom kkaekkeuthan namaneui dangshin_

_Saengil chukha hamnida_

_Saengil chukha hamnida OOH_

_Saengil chukha hamnida_

_Dangshineui saengireul_

_Happy birthday to you (Happy birthday to you)_

_Happy birthday to you (Happy birthday to you)_

_Happy birthday to you (Happy birthday to you)_

_Happy birthday to you (Happy birthday to you)_

_(Happy birthday to you) Happy birthday to you_

_(Happy birthday to you) Happy birthday to you~_

_(Happy birthday to you) Happy birthday to you~_

_(Happy birthday to you)_

_Happy birthday to you_

Sebuah(?) lagu ulang tahun selesai di lantunkan dengan sukses oleh duo JJ. Semua yang mendengarkan mereka saat bernyanyi tergakum – kagum dengan suara yang di keluarkan dari bibir mereka berdua. Sangat merdu. Suara mereka bahkan menyaingi penyanyi – penyanyi yang sedang naik daun.

"_Eomma_ dan _Ahjumma_ Gomawo, suara kalian sangat merdu..." Ucap Changmin dengan sangat senang.

"_Gomawo, Chagiya_... Sekali lagi Selamat Ulang tahun yang ke enam tahun buat anak _Eomma_ yang tampan ini. Tak terasa Changmin sudah berumut enam tahun, _Eomma_ sangat bahagia. _Saranghae Chagi_" Kata Jaejoong sambil memeluk erat tubuh anaknya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"_Ne_ _Eomma_, Changminnie juga sangat senang, _Nado_ _Saranghae Eomma_..." Balas Changmin dengan tulus.

"Embb.. Minnie... _Saengil Chuka Hamnida ne_... sekarang kau sudah enam tahun, Minnie" ucap Kyuhyun saat Changmin dan Jaejoong melepaskan pelukan penuh kasih sayang mereka.

"_GOMAWO_ BABY KYU, _SARANGHAE~~~"_ pekik Changmin dengan kadar semangat yang berlebihan sambil menciumi kedua pipi Kyu secara terus menerus saat Kyuhyun memberikannya sebuah hadiah kepadanya.

"YA. Hentikan Minnie, jangan ciumi aku terus. Ada banyak orang disini. Aku–kan jadi malu..." Jawab Kyuhyun sedikit kesal dengan Changmin yang dari tadi menciumi kedua pipi Kyuhyun, yang menurut Kyuhyun sangat berlebihan itu, apa lagi di sana ada beberapa orang dewasa yang menyaksikan kejadian live itu.

"Kau tak menyukaiku baby Kyu. Kenapa tak membalas ucapanku tadi, aku sedih sekali" kata Changmin pura – pura sedih saat ia berhenti menciumi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang melihat raut kesedihan yang terpancar dari wajah Changmin sedikit merasa bersalah.

"_Nado_ Changminnie" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mencium kedua pipi Changmin bergantian. Changmin yang tadi terlihat sangat sedih itu sejarang kembali memasang wajah cerianya saat mendapat hadiah tambahan dari Kyuhyun.

"HAHAHAHA" tawa bahagia menggema saat melihat kelakuan kedua bocah lucu itu.

Pesta itu hanya dirayakan dengan sederhana. Mereka memang sengaja melakukannya, bukan karena mereka pelit atau apa, hanya saja meraka tak ingin membuat anaknya menjadi sombong jika di rayakan secara berlebihan. Tamu undangannya pun tak terlalu banyak. Hanya beberapa orang saja disana. Kyuhyun beserta kedua Orang tuanya yaitu Park Yoochun dan Park Junsu., Kedua orang tua Junsu atau kakek nenek Kyuhyun, teman sekelas Changmin dan Kyuhun, beberapa tetangga dekat mereka serta beberapa teman kantornya.

"Nah sekali lagi Selamat ya Minnie–_ah_, sekarang kau sudah enam tahun." Kata sang _Ahjussi _aka Park Yoochun pada Changmin, anak sahabatnya itu.

"Ini hadiah untukmu nak" Ucap Junsu sambil memberikan hadiah pada Changmin. Sambil mengecup kedua pipi Changmin.

"Embb. _Gomawo Ahjumma_, _Gomawo Ahjussi_ \^o^/" jawab Changmin sambil memeluk calon mertuanya itu.

"_Gomawo_ juga untuk _Eomma_ yang telah memberikan kasih sayang yang sangar tulus untuk Minnie. Minnie tau _Eomma_ orang yang sangat kuat dan tegar. Changmin sangat mencintai _Eomma_ " kata Changmin yang berhasil membuat semua orang disana meneteskan air mata kebahagiaan.

"_Ne Chagiya_... _Eomma_ juga sangat mencintai Changminnie... " Jawab Jejoong dengan air mata yang tak bisa di bendungnya lagi. Kemudian memeluk tubuh kecil anaknya itu dengan sangat erat, penuh kasih sayang.

'Lihatlah Yun, betapa hebatnya anak kita ini. Kata – katanya sangat begitu manis. Kini usianya sudah enam tahun. Tak terasa selama enam tahun Changmin menemani hari – hariku. Andai kau tau Yunnie, kami sangat membutuhkanmu saat ini. Namun apa daya. Kau telah mempunyai kehidupan sendiri begitu pula denganku. Aku akan berusaha membuat Changmin selalu merasa bahagia apapun caranya. Aku tak akan membuatnya bersedih, aku bersumpah.' Batin Jaejoong.

.

**fanboyHAE**

.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada tiga pasang mata yang mengawasi kegiatan mereka bertiga di seberang jalan. Salah satu diantara mereka. Seorang _Namja_ dewasa, yang terlihat sangat tampan dan gagah mengamati adegan 'kebagiaan' di pesta itu dengan tatapan yang tak bisa di artikan. Perlahan cairan bening mulai menetes dari mata beningnya dan mengalir melalui pipinya dengan sangat cepat.

.

* * *

—TBC—

* * *

Kira – kira siapa orang itu ya? Kenapa Namja itu menangis eoh?

Follow me on twitter : **fanboyHAE** or **arriedonghae**

Jika misalnya fanboyHAE tidak ditemukan maka cari yang **arriedonghae**.. begitupula sebaliknya… Alasan? Karena saya sering mengganti nama akun twitter saya, tapi hanya menggunakan kedua uname tadi

So, Wanna Gimme your review? What do you think abaou this chapter? ^^

LOVE!


	5. Chapter 5

Tanpa mereka sadari ada tiga pasang mata yang mengawasi kegiatan mereka bertiga di seberang jalan. Salah satu diantara mereka. Seorang _Namja_ dewasa, yang terlihat sangat tampan dan gagah mengamati adegan 'kebagiaan' di pesta itu dengan tatapan yang tak bisa di artikan. Perlahan cairan bening mulai menetes dari mata beningnya dan mengalir melalui pipinya dengan sangat cepat.

.

.

.

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : **Milik Tuhan, agensi, diri sendiri dan Orang tua mereka.

**Rate :** T

**Genre : **Romance / Drama / Family.

* * *

******SEQUEL ONE THING (DIHARAPKAN MEMBACA ONE THING DULU)**

* * *

**Warning : **BOYLOVE that mean Boy x Boy, YAOI. M–PREG, typo(s) bertebaran, penggunaan EYD yang kurang tepat dan hal – hal tidak jelas lainnya. Banyak hal yang kurang masuk akal di Fic ini. Bagi yang **TIDAK** suka **YAOI** atau **BOYLOVE** atau **SESAMANAMJA** diharapkan untuk tidak membaca dari pada anda membuat keonaran(?). Jika tak suka dengan **Couple**nya dimohon untuk tidak membaca pula ya. **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

ini cerita 100% murni ide saya, jika ada kesamaan adalah sebuah ketidak sengajaan.

**Pairing Utama:**

YUNJAE

YOOSU

CANGKYU

.

.

.

* * *

My Son © fanboyHAE

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Yeoboseo"_ kata pria paruh baya itu, ia menelpon seseorang sambil mengusap air mata yang tersisa di kedua pipinya. Sejak tadi ia tak henti – hentinya memandang orang – orang yang sedang merayakan pesta itu. Sedangkan dua diantara mereka hanya duduk terdiam menanti perintah selanjutnya dari sang tuan yang sedang menelpon.

'Bagaimana? Apakah kau telah menemukan anak kita, suamiku? Bagaimana keadaannya? Apa dia kelihatan sehat? Apa dia terlihat kurus? Apakah dia kelihatan baik – naik saja?' Tanya seseorang di seberang sana dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"_Ne_, istriku, aku telah menemukannya, aku telah menemukan Putra kecil kita _Chagiya_... Aku rasa ia sehat dan baik – baik saja. Joongie kelihatan sangat bahagia istriku. Aku melihat ia tersenyum dengan lepas dan tanpa beban apapun..." jawab _Namja_ itu dengan nada bahagia. Sangat bahagia malahan.

'Suamiku, bujuk dia untuk pulang kerumah kita. Aku ingin kita berkumpul kembali seperti dulu _Yeobo_, kita berempat, bukan, tapi kita berlima. Aku sangat merindukankan putra kecil ku itu. Oya, bagaimana dengan cucu kita dan keluarga Yoochun?' kata seorang _Yeoja_ di seberang sana, istri dari sang penelpon.

"Ne, aku akan berusaha membujuknya untuk pulang. Aku juga sangat merindukannya _Chagi__._.. Hari ini cucu kita sedang berulang tahun yang ke enam, dia sudah besar rupanya, ia sangat mirip dengan Joongie. Cucu kita terlihat sangat tampan. Aku rasa cucu kita kelihatan sangat akrab dengan anaknya Yoochun, mereka terlihat sangat bahagia sekarang" balas yang _Namja_ paruh baya itu sambil memperhatikan kerumuna orang yang sedang merayakan pesta ulang tahun itu.

'Aku sudah tak sabar untuk menemuinya, tapi apakah mereka mau memaafkan kita suamiku? Aku takut jika Joongie masih marah terhadap perbuatan kita dulu. Aku takut Joongie masih sangat membenci kita akibat sikap kita yang egois terhadapnya...'

"Sudahlah, aku yakin Joongie mau memaafkan kita... Aku tau dia anak yang baik..."

'Aku percaya itu... Jangan lupa berikan hadiah yang terbaik untuk cucu kita, dan cari tahu nama cucu kita secepatnya dan kirimkan aku beberapa foto dari cucuku kita, aku ingin segera melihatnya...'

"_Arraseo"_

'Aku akan menutup terlefon... _Bogoshippo...'_

"_Nado Bogoshippo"_

.

**fanboyHAE**

.

**#Keesokan hariya**

"_EOMMA EOMMA~~~_" suara Changmin yang terdengar sangat keras hingga terdengar di semua ruangan itu mau tak mau membangunkan semua penghuni yang tinggal di tempat itu. Termasuk Kyuhyun dan keluarganya yang memang sengaja menginap setelah merayakan pesta ulang tahun Changmin tadi malan.

"_Waeyo Chagi_, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Minnie berteriak – teriak? Minnie tidak apa – apakan?" respon Jaejoong. Rupanya ia yang terbangun terlebih dahulu karna terlalu panik, ia takut terjadi sesuatu terhadap putra kesayangannya.

"Minnie Cuma kaget _Eomma_... Minnie tadi terbangun karena ada yang mengetok pintu. Terus Minnie bukakan pintu, tapi ternyata tidak ada siapa – siapa, oleh karna itu Minnie ketakutan" Jawab Changmin dengan wajah polosnya yang terlihat masih mengantuk.

"Dan Minnie juga menemukan tumpukan bungkus itu _Eomma_" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk tumpukan benda yang terbungkus rapi di depan pintu rumah mereka.

"Apa itu? Siapa yang manaruk benda itu di depan rumah kita" gumam Jaejoong sedikit panik. Pasalnya ada beberapa benda yang tertumpuk dengan sangat indah(?) di depan pintu rumahnya. Bisa saja benda itu berbahaya dan dapat mengancam keselamatan mereka.

"Kenapa _Hyung_? Sepertinya tadi Minnie berteriak dengan sangat keras..." Tanya Junsu yang baru keluar dari kamarnya. Tak lama kemudian menyusulah Yoochun dan Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa Minnie? Kenapa berteriak – teriak seperti tadi, ini masih pagi tau" kata Kyuhyun sambil mengkerucutkan bibirnya. Ia sedikit sebal karna tidurnya terganggu karna teriakan Changmin yang tak bisa di bilang pelan itu.

"Itu ada sesuatu di depan rumah kita" jawab Changmin singkat, ia malas menjelaskan lagi alasan kenapa ia berteriak seperti tadi.

"Apa itu? Sebaiknya kita lihat saja supaya jelas" ujar Yoochun.

"Sepertinya ini hadiah _Hyung_ dan ini diberikan kepada Changmin, lihat ini, ada tulisan 'Selamat Ulang Tahun'. Walaupun tak ada nama Changmin, aku yakin itu untuknya, karena satu – satunya yang baru berulang tahun adalah Changmin" kata Yoochun serelah ia membawa semua tumpukan yang tadi mengahalangi pintu depan mereka kedalam rumah.

"Tapi ini semua dari siapa? Tak ada nama pengirimya juga" Tanya Jaejoong sangat penasaran.

"Lebih baik kita buka semua bungkusan ini. Siapa tau di dalamnya ada nama pengirimnya." tawar Junsu.

"Kau benar. _Kajja_..."

Setelah beberapa saat bekutat dengan bungkusan yang ternyata sangat susah dibuka karna terlalu banyak kertas pambungkus dan sangat tebal itu, akhirnya mereka berhasil mebuka semua bingkisan yang di berikan kepada Changmin tadi.

"Bingkisan yang aku buka ini berisi pakaian untuk anak – anak _Hyung_, ada note diatasnya. —_Semoga kau suka dengan pakaian yang kami berikan nak, sekali lagi, Selamat ulang tahun_—," Junsu membacakan isi dari note tadi.

"Aku rasa ini pakain mahal _Hyung_. Di lihat dari model dan bahannya" Lanjutnya sambil membacakan Note yang berada di dalam bingkisan yang dibukanya.

"Bagaimana dengan bungkusan yang kau buka, Chunnie?" tanyanya kepada Yoochun yang masih sibuk dengan dunianya (mebuka bingkisan).

"Tunggu sebentar... Embb.. Hadiah ini berisi mainan elektronik... Ada mobil – mobilan, PSP, robot, dan masih banyak lagi. Ada Notenya juga_. '__—Ini semua untukmu nak, semoga kau suka, kau juga boleh membagikan mainan ini kepada sehabat dekatmu itu—'_, sahabat dekat? Apa Kyuhyun yang dimaksud disurat ini? berarti orang yang membarikan semua ini kenal keluarga kita" kata Yoochun penasan.

"_Molla_, yang aku buka ini berisi Uang? _Om__o_, siapa yang memberikan Changmin hadiah uang yang kelihatannya tak sedikit ini. Apa maksud orang itu sebenarnya, apa mereka kira aku tak bisa memberikan uang kepada Changmin apa? Aku tak bisa menerima semua ini, secara tak langsung mereka sudah merendahkanku" kata Jaejoong dengan nada kesal.

"Tenanglah _Hyung_, mereka pasti tak bermaksud seperti itu... lagi pula itu hanya sebuah hadaih, ya walaupun hadiah yang sangat jarang di berikan sebagai hadiah ulang tahun" jawab Yoochun dengan santai. "Coba _Hyung_ lihat lagi, apa ada Notenya seperti bingkisan kami berdua?" lanjutnya.

"Kau benar, tapi aku merasa tersinggung Chunnie... Huh menyebalkan... Awas saja kalau aku tau siapa yang memberikan semua ini..." kata Jaejoong semakin sebal. Ia merasa tersinggung sebagai orang tua. Apa meraka pikir ia tak mampu memberikan uang kepada putranya sendiri.

"Ada, biar aku bacakan. _'—Kau pasti bertanya – tanyakan Jaejoong, kenapa kami memberikan anakmu hadiah berupa uang, kami tak bermaksud apa – apa, kami juga tak bermaksud menyinggung atau merendahkanmu. __Uang yang kami berikan ini adalah __sebagian __uang milikku yang ada pada kami. Semoga kau tak keberatan menerimanya__—__'_. Ha? Apa maksudnya? Milikku? Bagaimana bisa? Siapa sebenarnya yang memberikan semua ini, bikin naik darah saja. Menyebalkan" Jaejoong kelihatan sangat kesal setelah membaca ini note itu.

"Sudahlah, dari pada kita ribut sendiri memikirkan siapa yang meberikan ini, lebih baik kau menerima saja _Hyung_, Aku rasa ini dari salah satu rekan bisnis kita mungkin atau seseorang yang mempunyai hutang pada mu." Kata Yoochun sambil memberikan opininya.

"Yoochunnie benar _Hyung_, aku sependapat dengannya. Siapa tau mereka salah satu teman kita yang merasa berhutang budi atau semacamnya kepadamu. Kita harus berpikir positif dulu" kata Junsu dengan senyuman.

"_Ne_, kau benar, aku tak boleh berburuk sangka dulu." Jawab Jaejoong saat emosianya telah menghilang.

"Lebih baik kita siap – siap, ini hampir siang. Anak – anak segera mandi biar _Eomma_ dan Junsu yang mempersiapakan sarapan. Kau Juga Yoochun, temani anak – anak mandi" Perintah Jaejoong kepada trio 'N' itu. (YoochuN, KyuhyuN, ChangmiN).

"_Ne_..." jawab trio 'N' kompak, kemudian mereka meninggalkan ruang tamu dan pergi kearah kamar mandi.

"_Kajja _Su–ie. Kita masak dulu, baru kita mandi..."

"_Ne Hyung, Kajja..."_

.

**fanboyHAE**

.

"Uhh... _Eomma_ kebiasaan, pasti jemputnya lama, tapi untung ada Baby Kyu yang mau menemani Minnie... Gomawo Baby" ucap Changmin dengan senyuman yang sangat tulus.

"Ne, Minnie, lagiankan _Eomma_ menitipkan aku pada Jae _Ahjumma_" jawab Kyuhyun yang saat ini terhipnotis oleh senyuman Changmin yang begitu errr— memukau.

"Baby, Minnie ngantuk, kenapa _Eomma_ lama sekali, biasanya _Eomma_ tak terlalu lama kalau terlambat.." Keluh Changmin.

"_Aigoo Min_, sini – sini tidur dulu dipangkuan Kyu, nanti kalau _Ahjumma_ sudah datang Kyu bangunkan, ottoke?" tawar Kyu sedikit malu.

"_Jeongmal__?_ _Gomawo_ baby Kyu..." ujar sambil memposisikan disi senyaman mungkin dipangkuan Kyuhyun.

Tak lama setelah Changmin terlelap di pangkuan Kyuhyun, datang dua mobil berwarna hitam yang terlihat sangat mewah. Kemudian keluarlah beberapa orang dengan pakaian yang sangat rapi dan serba berwarba hitam. Hanya satu orang saja yang tak memakai pakaian serba hitam. Seorang _Namja_ dewasa dengan potongan dan celana berwarna abu-abu dan memakai topi berwarna serupa pula. Namun terlihat masih sangat gagah dan tampan.

"_Annyeong_ adik kecil, boleh kami bertanya sesutau?" Tanya _Namja_ yang terlihat sangat asing itu kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang merasa tak kenal dengan _Namja_ itu menatapnya dengan penasaran.

"Tentu _Ahjussi_, Emb.. Mau Tanya apa _Ahjussi_? Jika bisa kami akan menjawab _Ahjussi_" jawab Kyuhyun dengan sangat sopan.

"Namamu siapa anak manis dan siapa yang tertidur di pangkuan mu itu?" Tanya _Namja_ itu lagi dengan pandangan yang aneh—menurut Kyuhyun—. _Namja_ itu menatap mereka berdua secara bergantian.

"Park Kyuhyun i_mnida_ dan ini Kim Changmin, _Ahjussi_..." Jawab Kyuhyun. Sesaat kemudian Changmin terbangun dari tidurnya karena mendengar orang berbicara.

"Kyu, _Eomma_ sudah datang..." Tanya Changmin pada Kyuhyun, sambil menggosok kedua bola matanya perlahan.

"Belum Changminnie, Jae _Ahjumma_ belum menjemput kita" jawab Kyuhyun seadanya.

"Kau sudah bangum Kim Changmin..." kata _Namja_ itu dengan senyuman yang terukir dibibir tipisnya..

"_Nuguseyo?_ Kenapa _Ahjussi_ tau namaku.." jawab Changmin dengan heran sambil memandang tajam _Namja_ asing itu.

"Kim Hyun Joong _imnida_... Temanmu tadi yang memberi tahu _Ahjussi_, anak manis" jawab _Ahjussi_ itu dengan senyum yang mengembang dari mulutnya.

"_Ne,_ Changminnie, aku yang memberi tahu nama kita, habisnya Ahjussi tadi menanyakan nama kita sih" kata Kyuhyun saat Changmin menatapnya.

"_Ne_, tadi _Ahjussi_ bertanya pada Kyuhyun, anak manis.."

"Yang manis itu Kyu bukan Minnie, kalau Minnie itu tampan..." Kata Changmin dengan pede dan narsis. Kim Hyun Joong tertawa bahagia saat mendengar perkataan Changmin itu. Menurutnya anak ini begitu sangat menggemaskan.

"_Ahjussi_ mau apa? Ada urusan dengan kami? Kenapa _Ahjussi_ menanyakan nama kami? Apa _Ahjussi_ mengenal kami? Tapi rasanya aku tak pernah melihat _Ahjussi_ sebelumnya? Apa _Ahjussi_ orang baru di sini? Lantas apa hubungannya dengan kami berdua?" Tanya Changmin panjang lebar dengan nada yang dibuat serius. Matanya masih menatap tajam _Namja_ didepannya.

"Itu, _Ahjussi_ Cuma mau..."

"_OMO_, Changmin–_ah_, Kyuhyun–_ah_. Mian _Eomma_ lama datangnya. Tadi ada hal yang tak bisa _Eomma_ tinggalkan, _Mianhae chagiya_" ucap Jaejoong yang datang dengan nafas yang belum stabil. Rupanya Jaejoong belum sadar ada orang lain di sekitar mereka, ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan dua bocah yang sangat telat dijemputnya.

"Lain kali _Eomma_ jangan telat lagi, Minnie dan Kyunnie lelah untuk menunggu _Eomma_. Tadi Minnie jug sempat ketiduran di pangkuan Baby Kyu..." kata sang Anak dengan nada yang di buat kesal.

"_Ne Chagi, Mian nee_, sebagai gantinya kalian mau _Eomma_ belikan es krim?" rayu sang _Eomma_ apada anak-anaknya.

"Kyu mau _Ahjumma_. Oya _Ahjumma_, _Ahjussi_ di belakang tadi menanyakan nama kami, kami tak mengenal mereka" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk orang di belakang Jaejoong. Karna penasaran, Jaejoong kemudian membalik—kan tubuhnya, ada urusan apa orang yang di tunjuk Kyuhyun menanyakan nama anak – anaknya. Di lihatnya beberapa orang dengan pakaian yang sangat rapi. Orang itu... Orang itu...

"OMONA—" Jaejoong terbelalak saat menyadari siapa orang dibelakang mereka. Itu jelas – jelas Kim Hyun Joong. _Appa_ kandungnya, sekali lagi _**APPA**_ kandungnya. _Appa_ yang menolak keberadaan Changmin saat masih berada di kandungannya. _Appa_ yang telah mengusirnya, Yoochun dan Junsu saat memberi tau kabar kehamilannya. Orang yang paling di sayanginya sekaligus membuatnya menderita saat itu.

Rasa sakit yang dulu hilang akibat perlakuan ayahnya itu datang lagi. Hatinya terasa sangat panas, ia ingin menangis sekarang, namun di tahannya agar air matanya tak tumpah.

"Ayo, kita pulang sekarang...!" ajak Jaejoong kepada anak – anak itu dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar.

"Ne _Eomma_/ Ne _Ahjumma_" jawab mereka berbarengan.

"Tunggu Joongie ..." cegah sang _Namja_ yang bernama Kim Hyun Joong itu.

"_Appa_ mau bicara denganmu nak, _jebbal_. _Appa_ sangat merindukanmu nak, kami semua..." lanjutnya.

"Maaf Kim Hyun Joong_–__s__s__i_, saya tak ada waktu" jawab Jaejoong dengan sangat ketus. Namun hatinya sangat sakit saat menyebut nama ayahnya itu.

"Kami permisi"

* * *

—TBC—

* * *

Follow me on twitter : **fanboyHAE** or **arriedonghae**

Jika misalnya fanboyHAE tidak ditemukan maka cari yang **arriedonghae**.. begitupula sebaliknya… Alasan? Karena saya sering mengganti nama akun twitter saya, tapi hanya menggunakan kedua uname tadi J

Yang tanya FB saya bisa liat di profil

So, Wanna Gimme your review? What do you think abaou this chapter? ^^

LOVE!


	6. Chapter 6

"Ayo, kita pulang sekarang...!" ajak Jaejoong kepada anak – anak itu dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar.

"Ne _Eomma_/ Ne _Ahjumma_" jawab mereka berbarengan.

"Tunggu Joongie ..." cegah sang _Namja_ yang bernama Kim Hyun Joong itu.

"_Appa_ mau bicara denganmu nak, _jebbal_. _Appa_ sangat merindukanmu nak, kami semua..." lanjutnya.

"Maaf Kim Hyun Joong_–__s__s__i_, saya tak ada waktu" jawab Jaejoong dengan sangat ketus. Namun hatinya sangat sakit saat menyebut nama ayahnya itu.

"Kami permisi"

.

.

.

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : **Milik Tuhan, agensi, diri sendiri dan Orang tua mereka.

**Rate :** T

**Genre : **Romance / Drama / Family.

* * *

******SEQUEL ONE THING (DIHARAPKAN MEMBACA ONE THING DULU)**

* * *

**Warning : **BOYLOVE that mean Boy x Boy, YAOI. M–PREG, typo(s) bertebaran, penggunaan EYD yang kurang tepat dan hal – hal tidak jelas lainnya. Banyak hal yang kurang masuk akal di Fic ini. Bagi yang **TIDAK** suka **YAOI** atau **BOYLOVE** atau **SESAMA**_**NAMJA**_ diharapkan untuk tidak membaca dari pada anda membuat keonaran(?). Jika tak suka dengan **Couple**nya dimohon untuk tidak membaca pula ya. **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

ini cerita 100% murni ide saya, jika ada kesamaan adalah sebuah ketidak sengajaan.

**Pairing Utama:**

YUNJAE

YOOSU

CANGKYU

.

.

.

* * *

My Son © fanboyHAE

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa hari setelah insiden 'pertemuan' dengan ayahnya itu, Jaejoong tak pernah terlambat menjemput anaknya. Bahkan ia sudah datang sebelum jam sekolah Changmin selesai. Ia tak ingin terjadi apa – apa pada putranya itu. Ia sangat tau sifat ayahnya itu, ia akan melakukan apa saja dan kepada siapa saja, untuk mendapatkan keinginannya.

Mungkin dulu Ayahnya adalah orang yang paling di sayangi dan paling dihormati. Tapi itu dulu. Sebelum ayahnya hampir saja membunuh buah hatinya yang masih berada di kandungannya, untung saja saat itu Jaejoong berhasil kabur dengan bantuan Yoochun dan Junsu. Kalau tidak bagaimana nasibnya selanjutnya. Mungkin saja saat ini ia tak akan melihat wajah tampan Changmin dan merasakan menjadi seorang ibu.

"Minnie, Kyunie..." Panggil Jaejoong dengan semangat saat melihat kedua bocah itu keluar dari pintu gerbang sekolahnya.

"_Eomma_/_Ahjumma_" jawab mereka kompak sambil melambaikan tangan kecil mereka. Senyum terukir dengan sangat lebar di wajag mereka.

Tapi saat Jaejoong hendak menyabrang jalan untuk menemui mereka, sebuah mobil datang dan berhenti tepat didepan Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang kaget dengan kedatangan mobil itu dengan tiba – tiba, reflek mundur dan sialnya kepala Jaejoong membentur sesuatu di belakangnya dengan sangat keras. Tiang listrik. (ini beneran tiang listrik lho, bukan Changmin :p #direbusChangmin).

Kepalanya mendadak terasa sangat pusing dan berkunang – kunang. Yang di lihatnya sekarang adalah dua _Namja_ yang mendekatinya dengan raut wajah yang aneh, seperti kuatir dan kemudian semuanya menghilang. Jaejoong kehilangan kesadarannya, ia jatuh dengan darah yang mengalir sangat deras dari bagian belakang kepalanya.

Disebrang jalan kedua anak itu, Changmin dan Kyuhyun terlihat shock saat apa yang terjadi pada Jaejoong. Semua terjadi terlalu cepat. Mereka berdua akhirnya menangis sejadi – jadinya. Mereka terlihat sangat takut dengan apa yang terjadi pada Jaejoong.

.

.

.

"_Eomma_, _jebal _bangun _Eomma_, hiks, _Eomma_ Minnie mohon.. hiks.." Ucap Changmin saat mereka berada di rumah sakit. Beberapa menit yang lalau orang yang menyebabkan insiden ini membawa mereka ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Kyuhyun yang berada di samping Changmin hanya dapat menenagangkan calon 'suami' dimasa depannya itu. Mencoba menyemangati Changmin bahwa semua akan baik – baik saja. Dan tentunya mereka berdua berdoa untuk kesembuhan Jaejoong.

"Minnie harus kuat ne, Minnie juga harus yakin... _Ahjumma_ pasti tak apa-apa, diakan _Namja_ yang kuat, kita juga harus berdoa semoga Jae _Ahjumma_ cepat sadar... Jae _Ahjumma_ pasti sangat sedih melihat jagoannya menangis... _Ulji__m__ma_" Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan Changmin sambil memeluk bocah tampan itu. Saling membagi.

"Ini semua salah _Ahjussi_ itu, kenapa _Ahjussi_ berhenti mendadak di depan _Eomma_ku, membuat _Eomma_ kagut dan akhirnya terlukan. Ini semua salahmu, Changmin benci _Ahjussi_.. hiks hiks..." Maki Changmin pada dua orang _Namja_ dewasa yang sebenarnya adalah Kim Hyun Joong dan Kim Hyung Jun.

"_Mianhae_, maafkan _Harabeoji ne_... _Haraboeji_ tidak sengaja melakukannya kepada _Eomma_mu nak... _Haraboeji _sangat menyesal" lirih Kim Hyun Joong dengan nada yang sangat kuatir. Air matanya pun tak henti – hentinya mengalir dari matanya itu. Ia terlalu takut terjadi sesuatu hal yang tak di inginkan kepada Jaejoong, putra kandungnya.

"_Harabeoji?_ Siapa? Anda? Aku tak mau memanggilmu _Harabeoji_, kau yang menyebabkan _Eomma_ seperti ini, kau harus bertanggung jawab!" maki Changmin tak terima.

"_Jebbal,_ Minnie maafkan _Harabeoji_..." pinta sang kakek dengan nada bergetar.

"_Shireoyo_!" jawab Changmin lantang.

"Cup cup cup, tenanglah Kyu ada disini untuk menemani Minnie selalu, jangan menangis lagi _ne_. Jae _Ahjumma_ pasti akan bersedih kalau mengetahui anak kesayangannya menagis" bujuk Kyuhyun sambil memeluk tubuh Changmin yang semakin bergetar.

"Kenapa _Eomma_ dan _A__ppa_ lama sekali datangnya" lanjut Kyuhyun.

Sesaat kemudian terdengar langkah-langkah kaki menuju tempar mereka. Dua _Namja_ datang dengan raut muka yang tak dapat di artikan. Siang ini mereka mendapat telepon dari yang anak bahwa _Ahjumma_nya mengalami kecelakaan dan tak tak sadarkan diri. Pria yang lebih kecil atau Park Junsu tak henti – hentinya menangis dalam perjalanan mereka, sedangkan _Namja_ satunya hanya bisa menenangkan sang Istri, karna ia juga merasa kuatir pada Jaejoong, sahabatnya.

"Su–ie, berhentilah menangis, kau tak boleh menangis... Kita harus kuat ne... Kita doakan semoga Jae _Hyung_ lekas sembuh dan sadar dari pingsannya..." ucap Park Yoochun kepada istrinya.

"Tapi... Aku.. Aku sangat kuatir Chunnie~~~" jawab Junsu ditengah isakannya.

"Itu mereka Su–ie" tunjuk Yoochun saat melihat kedua bocah kecilnya. Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun, Changmin, kalian tak kenapa – kenapa kan? Apa ada yang sakit? Apa ada yang terluka di tubuh kalian?" Tanya Junsu dengan nada sangat kuatir sambil memeriksa tubuh kedua anak itu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi anak – anak, ceritakan pada kami.." Tanya Yoochun kepada pasangan itu.

Changmin terlihat mengepalkan tangannya. Marah. "Ini semua gara – gara _Ahjussi_ yang duduk disebelah sana, dialah yang menyebabkan _Eomma_ jadi seperti ini" geram Changmin dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari kedua mata elangnya.

"Tenanglah sayang, kita doakan saja semoga _Eomma_ cepar sembut _ne._.. _Ahjumma_ yakin _Eomma_ baik – baik saja, Dia kan _Namja_ yang sangat kuat" ucap Junsu yang kali ini dapat mengendalikan air matanya.

"Tapi siapa orang itu Chunnie? Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya disuatu tempat.. _Omo._. Orang itu kan, KIM HYUN JOONG–_s__s__i_ dan KIM HYUNG JUN–_s__s__i_..." kata Junsu dengan mata yang terbelalak saat mengetahui siapa orang yang menyebabkan Jaejoong terluka hingga tak sadarkan diri.

"_Mwo? Nugu?"_ Yoochun pun tak kalah kaget saat melihat siapa _Namja_ yang tengah duduk di dekat pintu ruang rawat Jaejoong. Emosi. Apa yang sebenarnya meraka inginkan. Belum puaskan Selama ini mereka membuat Jaejoong menderita, sekarang apakah mereka ingin menghabisi nyawa sahabatnya.

Lelaki tampan itu menghampiri mereka sesaat kemudian, dengan emosi yang ingin meledak itu. "Kalian! Kenapa kalian kemari? Apakah belum cukup membuat Jaejoong _hyung_ menderita selama ini? Lantas kalian ingin membunuhnya EOH!" makinya. Menatap angkuh lelaki tampan di depannya yang tertunduk itu.

"Yoochun–_ah_" jawab kedua orang itu. "Maafkan _Ahjussi_ nak, _Ahjussi_ tidak sengaja membuatnya seperti ini, _Ahjussi_ sangat menyesal..." lanjutnya dengan sedih menanggapi perkataan Yoochun tadi.

"Benar Yoochun–_ah_ _uri_ _Appa_ tak sengaja melakukannya" ucap Kim Hyung Jun. Kakak kandung Jaejoong. Wajahnya tak jauh beda dari sang _Appa_. Terlihat sangat – sangat kacau. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Jaejoong yang terbaring lemah didalam ruangannya.

"Cihhh, aku tak percaya ucapan kalian, dasar kalian... Aishhh..." ucap Yoochun masih dengan emosi yang meledak – ledak.

"Tenanglah _chagi_, ini rumah sakit, kasian Jae _Hyung_ didalam" Junsu datang menenang kan sang suami yang mengamuk. Ia sebenarnya juga sangat merasa marah pada pelaku kejahatan itu, tapi ia berhasil meredamkan amarahnya mengingat mereka berada di rumah sakit.

Dan emosi tidak akan dapat menyelesaikan masalah dengan baik.

.

**fanboyHAE**

.

Pagi harinya Jaejoong membuka matanya. Yang pertama ia lihat adalah sebuah ruangan bercat putih, selang(?) dan obat – obatan. Ini pasti di Rumah Sakit, batin Jaejoong saat memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

Matanya kemudian menelusuri sisi lain ruangan itu. Tepat di sofa, anaknya dan Kyuhyun tidur dengan tenang dan saling berpelukan. Sangat damai, wajah meraka pun sangat menggemaskan saat tidur seperti itu. Senyum bahagia terukir di bibir pucatnya saat melihat kejadian itu.

Disebelah sofa anak – anak ada Yoochun dan Junsu, sahabat yang telah di anggap Jaejoong sebagai dongsaengnya sendiri. Mereka juga sedang terlelap rupanya. Saling berpelukan pula.

"Euhhh..." keluh Jaejoong saat tangannya menyentuk perban di kepalanya.

"Kepalaku sedikit sakit rasanya, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku" ucap Jaejoong sambil memegang kepalanya yang terasa sedikit sakit itu.

Kreeekkk!

Pintu terbuka dan menampak—kan seorang _Namja_ yang amat sangat tampan dengan postur tubuh yang tegap dan berisi. Tanpa ragu – ragu kemudian ia memasuki ruangan itu. Senyum merekah di bibir manisnya saat menyadari Jaejoong sudah sadarkan diri.

"Joongie chagiya... Kau sudah sadar... Kau membuat _Hyung_ ketakutan sejak kemarin karena tak kunjung sadarkan diri..." ucapanya dengan nada bahagia sambil memegang tangan kiri Jaejoong dengan erat. Seakan – akan Jaejoong akan sakit lagi.

"_Hyung_, Junnie _Hyung_..." Tanya Jaejoong kepada orang itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Di hadapannya adalah saudara kandungnya yang sudah sekian lama tak ditemuinya. Terselip rasa rindu – bahagia – dan kecewa dihati Jaejoong sekarang.

"_Ne_, ini aku _Hyung_–mu. Kim _Hyung_ Jun yang tampan, Joongie _chagi_" jawab _Hyung_ sedikit narsis. Kemudian tangan satunya memegang kepala Jaejoong dengan perlahan. Mau tak mau Jaejoong yang mendengar kenarsisan(?) _Hyung_ nya itu pun tersenyum _simple_ namun tulus.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar Joongie, _Hyung_ sangat kuatir, maafkan _Hyung_ mu yang bodoh ini, _Hyung_ yang mebuatmu sepeti ini sekarang, _Hyung_ sangat menyesal Chagi" kata Hyung Jun sambil terus memegang erat tangan Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya bisa terdiam mendengarnya, ia bingung harus menjawab apa.

"_EOMMA_!~~~~" pekik suara cempreng milik anak semata wayangnya. Kemudian berlari dari sofa menuju ketempat Jaejoong.

"_EOMMA_... _Eomma_ sudah sadar" ucapnya lagi dengan sangat bahagia.

"Ne, Chagiya.. Sini _Eomma_ peluk, _Bogoshipo_ Kim Changmin." Ucap Jaejoong sambil memeluk anaknya itu dengan penuh sayang.

"_Nado_ _Eomma_, _nado_ _bogoshipo Eomma_~~" balas sang anak, ia senang sekali dapat merasakan pelukan _Eomma_ yang sangat hangat dan nyaman.

"_Ahjussi_ kenapa di sini?" Tanya Changmin tiba – tiba saat menyadari orang asing di dekatnya. "_Nugu__?_" lanjutnya. Jika di ingat – ingat, Changmin kemarin yang memaki – maki Namja ini kan? Tapi kenapa Changmin malah lupa? Oh, iyu karena Changmin memang pelupa pada hal – hal yang di anggapnya errr kurang penting.

"Eh?.. _Ahjussi_? Ya... Aku ini belum tua tau... Kau tak lihat wajahku yang tampan dan tanpa noda ini" jawab Hyung Jun. Ia menggembungkan pipinya dengan bibir yang di majukan ke depan, terihat menggemaskan, tapi tidak untuk Changmin. Jaejoong sendiri hanya bisa menahan tawa saat melihat bentuk(?) muka _hyung_nya itu.

"_Ahjussi_.. Kau tau tidak... Kau seperti anak kecil =_= " ucap Changmin jutek. Lalu memalingkan wajahnya kembali ke wajah pucat _Eomma_nya namun masih terlihat sangat cantik seperti biasa.

"_Eomma_, _Gwencana_? Mana yang sakit _Eomma_?" tanyanya kepada yang _Eomma_.

"Ne, _Eomma_ baik – baik saja" Jawab sang _Eomma_ dengan senyum yang terukir diwajahnya.

"_OMO_ _HYUNG_!" pekik Junsu dengan suara lumba – lumbanya saat ia terbangun dari mimpi indahnya. "_Omo_, kau sudah sadar _Hyung_, _aigoo_.. Aku senang sekali..." lanjutnya sambil memeluk tubuh ramping Jaejoong yang lemas.

"Kyu, Chunnie, cepat bangun. Lihatlah Jae _Hyung_ sudah sadar..." Ucap Junsu yang kemudian melepaskan pelukannya pada Jaejoong.

"Euhhhh!" mereka berdua akhirnya bangun juga. Siapa sih yang tak akan bangun jika mendengar suara khas lumba – lumba yang sangat berisik itu (author di goreng Junsu).

"_Eomma_ _wae__?_" Tanya Kyu yang masih menguap selebar – lebarnya XD.

"_Ne chagi Wae...?"_ kali ini Yoochun yang bertanya dengan mata yang merem melek(?).

"Liat Jae _Hyung_, dia sudah sadar" Jawab sang _Eomma_ dengan mata berbinar – binar.

"_Jinjayo?"_ keduanya kemudian mendekati ranjang Jaejoong dengan cepat.

"_Omo._.. _Hyung_/_Ahjumma_..." pekik mereka berdua sambil memeluk Jaejoong dengan sangat erat sampai – sampai Jaejoong kesulitan bernafas.

"YA, hentikan kalian berdua, lihat akibat perbuatan kalian, Jae _Hyung_ jadi sulit bernafas..." kata Junsu sedikit geram sambil memisahkan pelukan kedua orang yang di cintainya itu kepada tubuh lemah Jaejoong..

"Heheheheh" cengir Kyu dan sang _Appa_ bersamaan. Membuat Junsu dan Jaejoong menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu _Hyung_, masih terasa sakit kah kepalamu? Apakah aku perlu memanggilkan dokter" Tanya Junsu kuatir sambil mengelus kepala Jaejoong yang tak di perban.

"Aku baik – baik saja Su–ie, Gomawo sudah mengkhawatirkan _Hyung_, dan maaf karna telah membuat kalian semua kuatir dengan keadaan ku..." jawab Jaejoong.

Brakkkk!

Pintu terbuka dengan sangat tak indah.

"Kim Jaejoong~"

.

.

.

* * *

TBC—

* * *

Ah, siapa ya yang mendobrak(?) pintu itu?

Follow me on twitter : **fanboyHAE** or **arriedonghae**

Jika misalnya fanboyHAE tidak ditemukan maka cari yang **arriedonghae**.. begitupula sebaliknya… Alasan? Karena saya sering mengganti nama akun twitter saya, tapi hanya menggunakan kedua uname tadi J

Yang tanya FB saya bisa liat di profil

So, Wanna Gimme your review? What do you think abaou this chapter? ^^

LOVE!


	7. Chapter 7

"YA, hentikan kalian berdua, lihat akibat perbuatan kalian, Jae _Hyung_ jadi sulit bernafas..." kata Junsu sedikit geram sambil memisahkan pelukan kedua orang yang di cintainya itu kepada tubuh lemah Jaejoong..

"Heheheheh" cengir Kyu dan sang _Appa_ bersamaan. Membuat Junsu dan Jaejoong menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu _Hyung_, masih terasa sakit kah kepalamu? Apakah aku perlu memanggilkan dokter" Tanya Junsu kuatir sambil mengelus kepala Jaejoong yang tak di perban.

"Aku baik – baik saja Su–ie, Gomawo sudah mengkhawatirkan _Hyung_, dan maaf karna telah membuat kalian semua kuatir dengan keadaan ku..." jawab Jaejoong.

Brakkkk!

Pintu terbuka dengan sangat tak indah.

"Kim Jaejoong~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : **Milik Tuhan, agensi, diri sendiri dan Orang tua mereka.

**Rate :** T

**Genre : **Romance / Drama / Family.

* * *

******SEQUEL ONE THING (DIHARAPKAN MEMBACA ONE THING DULU)**

* * *

**Warning : **BOYLOVE that mean Boy x Boy, YAOI. M–PREG, typo(s) bertebaran, penggunaan EYD yang kurang tepat dan hal – hal tidak jelas lainnya. Banyak hal yang kurang masuk akal di Fic ini. Bagi yang **TIDAK** suka **YAOI** atau **BOYLOVE** atau **SESAMA**_**NAMJA**_ diharapkan untuk tidak membaca dari pada anda membuat keonaran(?). Jika tak suka dengan **Couple**nya dimohon untuk tidak membaca pula ya. **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

ini cerita 100% murni ide saya, jika ada kesamaan adalah sebuah ketidak sengajaan.

**Pairing Utama:**

YUNJAE

YOOSU

CANGKYU

.

.

.

* * *

My Son © fanboyHAE

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Joongie" Pekik orang yang membuka pintu itu. Dua orang. satu _Namja_ yang sangat tampan yaitu Kim Hyun Joong dan satunya _Yeoja_ yang sangat amat cantik, Kim Young Saeng. _Eomma_ dari Kim Jaejoong dan Kim _Hyung_ Jun. (disini HEO YOUNG SAENG aka Saengie author jadiin _Yeoja_ XD. Mian mian #lanjut)

"_Omo_, kalian berisik sekali, _Eomma_ sedang sakit jadi jangan berteriak – teriak" kali ini Changmin yang dari tadi jengkel mendengar teriakan makhluk(?) indah ciptaan Tuhan diruang itu lalu berbicara dengan sedikit keras ala anak umur enam tahu.

"Biarkan _Eomma_ istirahat sebentar, _Eomma_kan baru sembuh, jadi Minnie mohon semua diam sebentar saja..." lanjutnya dengan muka begitu inconnet, membuat orang – orang disekitarnya terutama Kyu untuk 'mencicipi' wajah manis itu.

Sepertinya kesadaran _Eomma_nya mebuat Changmin melupakan kejadian tadi. Kejadian yang membuat _Eomma_nya sakit. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini _Eomma_nya sudah sadar dan ia merasa sangat bahagia. Itu yang terpenting.

.

**fanboyHAE**

.

Beberapa jam kemudian.

Di ruangan itu kini hanya tinggal Jaejoong, Yoochun, Tuan dan Nyonya Kim serta _Hyung_ Jun. Sedangkan Junsu, Changmin dan Kyuhyun sedang mencari makanan untuk meraka semua.

Sunyi. Tak ada yang berani membuka pembicaraan di antara mereka.

"Hah... Sebenarnya apa yang kalian inginkan dari kami? Kami bisa hidup tenang beberapa tahun ini, menghindari kalian sebisa mungkin, tapi kenapa kalian tiba – tiba muncul di hadapan kami saat kami benar – benar merasa tentram dari ancaman yang kalian berikan kepada kami dulu. Apa kalian akan mengambil kebahagiaan kami lagi? Asal kalian tau, kami tak ada urusan lagi dengan kalian dan kami bukan siapa – siapa kalian lagi. Jadi aku mohon jangan ganggu kami lagi. Biarkan kami hidup dengan tenang dan bahagia" Ucap Jaejoong sambil menahan rasa sakit di hatinya. "Maaf karna aku tak berbicara dengan sopan kepada kalian" lanjutnya.

"Joongie, dengarkan kami nak, kami tak bermaksud untuk..."

"Cukup..." Jaejoong memotong ucapan _Eomma_nya.

"Apa kalian ingat beberapa tahun lalu? Hampir saja aku kehilangan Changmin beberapa tahun yang lalu kalau Yoochun dan Junsu tak menyelamatkanku. Ingatkah kalian memberikan ancaman – ancaman pada perusahaan yang akan kami lamari kerja? Taukah kalian akibat perbuatan Kalian dan orang tua Yoochun, kami hidup dengan sangat tak layak. Untung saja waktu itu ada orang tua Junsu yang bersedia menampungku walau aku bukan siapa – siapa mereka. Memberi kami tempat tinggal, bersedia membantuku merawat Changmin yang belum lahir, memberi pekerjaan hingga aku dan anakku dapat hidup layak seperti saat ini, taukah kalian? Luka yang kalian berikan saat itu sangat membekas di hati ini sampai saat ini"

"Aku tak marah saat kalian tak menganggapku keluarga lagi, tak marah saat mengusirku dari rumah kalian, karna bukan harta yang aku butuhkan. Saat kalian bersikeras dengan keputusan egois kalian untuk tetap mencoba mengugurkan anak yang bahkan belum bisa tersenyum dalam kandunganku, itu hal yang paling membuat hatiku sangat sakit, bagaimanapun dia itu anakku walau tak mempunyai seorang _Appa_".

Jaejoong menangis sekarang. Air mata yang dari tadi di pertahankannya mengalir begitu saja saat mengingat kejadian – kejadian dulu. Air mata itu mengalir dengan deras, seakan tak mau berhenti dari sumbernya.

Bukan Jaejoong saja yang menangis itu, orang tua serta _Hyung_ nya yang mendengar penjelasan singkat mengenai penderitaan yang selama ini di alami Jaejoong akibat ulah mereka ikut menangis pula, betapa bodohnya mereka selama ini. Hanya memikirkan gengsi dan ego masing – masing tanpa memperdulikan dampak yang akan di rasakan orang lain.

Park Yoochun pun tak henti – hentinya meneteskan air mata. Dialah yang paling tau seberapa besar penderitaan Jaejoong. Membesarkan anak sendiri dan selalu berusaha tegar agar tak membuat orang lain kuatir, itu tidaklah mudah. Mantan tunangan Jaejoong itu sadar betul, seberapa besar penderitaan yang di rasakannya, ia masih punya Junsu dan Kyuhyun yang akan selalu menemaninya dan membantunya kapan saja. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya hidup sendiri menjalani kehidupan yang amat sangat kejam ini. Namun untunglah ada Changmin yang menjadi jalan penerang Jejoong untuk terus berusaha menerjang kerasnya hidup ini.

Hening menyelimuti ruangan itu. Hanya isak tangis kesedihan yang terdengar bagaikan bagsound yang menggema diseluruh ruangan.

Ingatlah, hidup ini memang tidak mudah. Kadang kalanya kita merasa Tuhan tak adil dengan memberikan kita penderitaan. Namun yakinlah bahwa tuhan mempunyai rahasia indah di balik musibah yang diberikan kepada umatnya.

***FLASBACK***

"_Eomma_, _Appa_, _Hyung_, _Ahjussi_, _Ahjumma_.. Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan. Ini mengenai pertunangan kami" ucap Jaejoong pada keluarganya itu. Jaejoong terlihat sangat gelisah saat berbicara dengan orang – orang itu. Ia terlihat menggesek – gesekan kedua telapak tangannya dari tadi, mencoba untuk mengurangi rasa gugup dan kuatir yang melandanya.

"Ne, Chagiya. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Kalian ingin cepat – cepat menikah, eoh?" Tanya sang _Eomma_ lembut, orang yang pertama menanggapi ucapan anaknya, Jaejoong.

"Aniyo... Kami... anu.. itu... Kami... " kata Jaejoong sedikit gugup. Ia bingung harus memulai dari mana. Ia terlalu gugup sekarang.

"_Waeyo_, kenapa kau terlihat sangat gugup, Joongie?" Tanya sang _Appa_, ternyata sedari tadi sang _Appa_ menyadari sikap anaknya yang berubah menjadi sangat gugup.

"Kami ingin membatalkan pertunangan _Appa_, _Eomma_, _Hyung_, _Ahjumma_, _Ahjussi_" kali ini Yoochun yang angkat bicara, ia tau kalau Jaejoong sangat gugup saat ini.

"MWO!" teriak mereka berlima, shock mendengar apa yang dibicarakan Yoochun itu.

"Apa maksud kalian? Eoh? Kalian sudah gila..." murka Tuan Park, ayah Park Yoochun. Kemudian ia berdiri sambil menunjuk anaknya itu, Yoochun.

"Aku.. Aku akan menikahi orang lain _Appa_..." ujar Yoochun mantap.

"_MWO_, seenaknya saja kau bilang ingin menikahi orang lain, kau itu sudah punya Jaejoong, jdi kau harus menikah dengannya" bentak Tuan Kim. Semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu terbelalak sangat kaget, meraka tak menyangka sang anak dan menantu akan membatalkan pertunangan apalagi mendengar salah satu dari mereka akan menikah dengan orang lain.

"Kalian semua dengarkan aku dulu, sebelum aku bertunangan dengan Jaejoong _Hyung_, aku telah mempunyai seorang kekasih, dan sekarang ia sedang mengandung anakku" Yoochun memberanikan diri mengatakan fakta yang ada.

Meraka semakin kaget dan tak terima dengan apa yang di katakan Yoochun barusan. Pertama membatalkan pertunangan, kedua akan menikahi orang lain dan yang ketiga, lebih parah, menghamili orang lain. Apa – apaan ini, sebenarnya apa mau mereka sebenarnya.

"Kau anak berengsek, apa katamu? Kau menghamili orang lain? Apa yang sebenarnya ada di otakmu itu?" ucap Tuan Park dengan sangat marah. Ingin rasanya ia memukul anak satu – satunya itu, namun usahanya gagal karna di cegah sang _Eomma_.

"GUGURKAN BAYI IYU DAN LUPAKAN SEMUANYA" lanjutnya penuh emosi.

"_Andwe_ _Ahjussi_, bayi itu tak bersalah dan aku juga tidak bisa menikahi Park Yoochun, aku juga punya alasan" Jaejoong mulai terisak. Ia berusaha menghilangkan rasa takutnya, ia tak ingin semua jadi lebih kacau.

"Joongie, kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Alasan apa maksudmu?" kata _Hyung_ Jaejoong dengan nada yang halus.

"Aku.. Aku hamil anak kekasihku _Hyung_...!" setelah Jaejoong mengatakan alasannya, ia menundukkan kepalanya, ia merasa sangat ketakutan, mereka memandanginya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa di artikan.

"_MWO_" teriak mereka lagi. Dengan penuh emosi ayah Jejoong, Kim Hyun Joong, menghampiri putranya yang masih tertunduk, kemudian menampar pipi kanan Jaejoong dengan sangat keras.

PLAKK!

"APA KAU BILANG? JANGAN BERCANDA JOONGIE, JANGAN COBA – COBA MEMBOHONGI KAMI" ucap Tuan Kim dengan wajah yang memerah karna terlalu emosi.

"Aku tak berbohong _Appa_, aku memang sedang hamil satu bulan" jawab Jaejoong lirih, ia mulai menangis, air mata yang ia coba pertahankan dari tadi tak tertahankan lagi, di tambah tamparan yang sangat keras dari Ayahnya.

"KAU, KAU JUGA HARUS MENGGUGURKAN BAYI SIALAN–MU ITU" teriak Tuan Kim yang kemudian menampar lagi pipi kanan Jaejoong.

"_Shiro_... Aku tak mau _Appa_, bayi ini anakku, bayi ini darah dagingku, cucu kalian" tolak Jaejoong tak terima dengan permintaan Ayahnya untuk menggugurkan kandungannya.

"_APPA_ TAK MAU PUNYA CUCU HARAM ITU, GUGURKAN ANAK ITU ATAU KAU AKAN _APPA_ PAKSA MENGUGURKANNYA KIM JAEJOONG" ancam Tuan Kim, ini bukanlah sekedar ancaman belaka. Dari nada bicaranya saja sudah jelas bahwa ia tak main – main saja.

"_Hyung_ Jun, bawa adik mu kekamarnya sekarang... _Appa_ akan menelpon dokter keluarga." Perintah sang _Appa_ kepada _Hyung_ Jun yang dari tadi diam karna terlalu shok.

"_Andwe_ _Appa_... Aku tak mau menggugurkan bayi ku ini, aku mohon _Appa_ jangan lakukan itu, aku bersedia melakukan apapaun _Appa_, aku berjanji akan menuruti semua permintaan kalian.. hiks hiks " isak Jaejoong sambil meonta – ronta saat tangannya di pegang _Hyung_ Jun.

"Kau diam Joongie, keputusan _Appa_ sudah bulat, kau akan memalukan keluarga kita, kau dengar itu" ucap tuan Kim dengan emosi yang sedikit mereda.

"Junnie _Hyung_, Jebbal _Hyung_, aku tak mau _Hyung_, tolong aku _Hyung_, tolong jangan gugurkan bayi ini, aku mohon... hiks hiks" pintanya pada kakak kandunganya itu.

"_Mianhae_ Jae, _Hyung_ tak bisa berbuat apa – apa" kemudian dengan cepat dan kasar Hyung Jun menarik tangan Jaejoong menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Isak tangis masih terdengar sangat jelas dari mulut Jaejoong.

"Hentikan, Jangan sakiti Jae _Hyung_ lagi..." teriak Yoochun tak terima saat melihat Jaejoong di tarik dengan sangat kasar. Ia berusaha menyusul Jaejoong kekamarnya, naum gerakannya di hentikan oleh ayahnya sendiri.

"DIAM KAU ANAK BODOH" bentak Tuan Park sambil menahan tubuh Yoochun yang meronta – ronta.

.

**fanboyHAE**

.

"Su–ie, kumohon, biarkan aku saja yang menyelamatkan Jae _Hyung_, kau tunggu di sini, kasian Baby kita.." kata Yoochun saat Junsu memaksa ikut serta untuk menyelamatkan Jaejoong. "Kau berjaga – jaga saja disini ya..." lanjutnya.

"_Arraseo_, tapi kau harus berjanji membawa Jae _Hyung_ dengan selamat dan jangan lupa menggunakan alat – alat yang telah aku persiapkam tadi" kata Junsu.

"Ne, aku berjanji dan aku akan menggunakannya dengan baik dan hati – hati"

Setelah insiden tadi, Yoochun dan Junsu telah membuat rencana untuk menolong Jaejoong, mereka tak ingin melihat Jaejoong menderita. Berbagai persiapan telah dilakukan untuk misi penyelamatan ini.

Yoochun mengendap – endap di taman belakang kediaman Jaejoong dan keluarganya. Untungnya tak ada penjaga yang berlalu lintang di taman itu. Kemudian berjalan perlahan menuju taman samping rumah megah itu. Dari jendela terlihat Semua orang berkumpul disana termasuk Orang Tua Yoochun, di siapkannya bom asap yang telah di campur dengan ramuan tidur. Berterima kasihlah pada Junsu yang telah menyiapkan semua ini untuk menghadapi kemungkinan yang akan terjadi.

Di pecahkannya kaca samping itu dan BUSSSSSS... ia melempar boom itu ke tempat orang – orang itu berada. Setelah beberapa saat, mereka tertidur dan Yoochun dengan cepat melanjutkan aksinya.

"Jae _Hyung_, kau dimana?" panggil Yoochun saat berada di lantai dua rumah itu.

"Yoochun, kau kah itu... Aku ada di dalam sini, Tolong..." teriak Jaejoong dari dalam kamar.

BRUKK!

Pintu kamar Jaejoong terbuka dengan suara bantingan yang sangat keras. Dua orang berpakaian hitam keluar dengan geram dan hendak menyerang Yoochun. Dengan cepat dan gesit, Yooochun menghindari serangan tak terduga dari ke dua orang itu. Tanpa berpikit lama, ia mengambil dua suntikan(?) yang telah di isi dengan obat tidur cair(?) lalu menyuntukannya dengan kasar ke bokong kedua orang itu. Setalah beberapa detik kedua orang itu terjatuh dengan sangat tak nyaman di depan mata Yoochun. Yoochun yang melihat mereka pingsan tersenyum puas, karna usahanya melumpuhkan mereka berhasil.

Tinggal dua penggangu saja sekarang, mereka berada di dalam kamar Jaejoong, seorang Dokter dan seoranng suster. Dengan mudah Yoochun dapat mengatasi kedua orang itu.

"Jae _Hyung_, kau tak apa – apa?" Tanya Yoochun sangat kuatir. Jaejoong terlihat sangat mengenaskan, pakaiannya lusuh, ia terlihat sangat ketakutan, air mata terus mengalir dari mata besarnya, kedua tangan dan kaki Jaejoong di ikat dengan kain berwana putih.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, kemudian Yoochun melepaskan ikatan – ikatan yang melekat di tubuh Jaejoong, tangan dan kakinya terlihat sangat merah, tepat dibagian ikatan tadi.

"Ne, Chunnie, Gwencana, utung kau segera menolongku" jawab jejoong.

"Ne, ayo kita harus segera pergi..." di raihnya jaket di sekitar mereka kemudian memaikannya di tubuh Jaejoong. Kemudian menggendongnya dan dengan hari meninggalkan rumah terkutuk itu.

.

"KIM JAEJOONG JIKA KAU PERGI DAN MEMPERTAHANKAN ANAK ITU KAU BUKANLAH ANAK KAMI LAGI" maki sesorang dari dalam rumah itu.

***FLASBACK END***

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

—TBC—

* * *

Part yang paling saya sukai :') cukup penuh dengan air mata pas saya ngetik ini XD

Follow me on twitter : **fanboyHAE** or **arriedonghae**

Jika misalnya fanboyHAE tidak ditemukan maka cari yang **arriedonghae**.. begitupula sebaliknya… Alasan? Karena saya sering mengganti nama akun twitter saya, tapi hanya menggunakan kedua uname tadi J

Yang tanya FB saya bisa liat di profil

So, Wanna Gimme your review? What do you think abaou this chapter? ^^

LOVE!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : **Milik Tuhan, agensi, diri sendiri dan Orang tua mereka.

**Rate :** T

**Genre : **Romance / Drama / Family.

* * *

**SEQUEL ONE THING (DIHARAPKAN MEMBACA ONE THING TERLEBIH DAHULU)**

* * *

**Warning : **BOYLOVE that mean Boy x Boy, YAOI. M–PREG, typo(s) bertebaran, penggunaan EYD yang kurang tepat dan hal – hal tidak jelas lainnya. Banyak hal yang kurang masuk akal di Fic ini. Bagi yang **TIDAK** suka **YAOI** atau **BOYLOVE** atau **SESAMA**_**NAMJA**_ diharapkan untuk tidak membaca dari pada anda membuat keonaran(?). Jika tak suka dengan **Couple**nya dimohon untuk tidak membaca pula ya. **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

ini cerita 100% murni ide saya, jika ada kesamaan adalah sebuah ketidak sengajaan.

**Pairing Utama:**

YUNJAE

YOOSU

CANGKYU

.

.

.

* * *

My Son © arriedonghae

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tepat seminggu kemudian, Jaejoong akhirnya diperbolehkan pihak rumah sakit untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Namun sesekali harus datang lagi untuk memeriksakan kepalanya yang bocor beberapa hari lalu itu. Hubungan dengan keluarganya pun semakin membaik sejak kejadian itu. Sedikit demi sedikit ia dapat memaafkan keluarganya yang meminta maaf dengan sangat tulus setiap harinya tanpa berhenti. Begitu pula dengan Yoochun dan Junsu, mereka juga mulai memaafkan kedua orang tua dan saudara Jaejoong. Karna meraka tahu keluarganya itu datang dengan niat yang baik dan untuk memperbaiki kesalahan yang penah mereka lakukan kepada mereka semua di masa lalu. Tidak baik bukan memendam dendam terlalu lama?

"_Eomma_... _Eomma_ yakin hari ini akan masuk kerja..." Tanya Changmin yang kuatir kepada _Eomma_nya itu.

"Ne _Eomma_ harus bekerja untuk kita.. Kau baik – baik saja ya dirumah... Nanti Kyu dan Junsu _Ahjumma_ akan datang kemari untuk menjemputmu. Jangan bukakan pintu untuk orang asing ne.. Jangan lupa makan Arra... " ucap Jaejong penuh perhatian.

"Ne _Eomma_, Arra"

.

.

.

**#SKIP TIME**

"_Hyung_..." panggil Jaejoong saat melihat Kim Hyung Jun di depan rumahnya, wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah.

"Jae, kau dari mana? Harusnya kau istirahat..." Hyung Jun malah balik bertanya, raut wajahnya yang tadi terlihat sangat lelah kini berubah menjadi raut wajah kekuatiran.

"Pulang kerja. Dan aku sudah sembuh _Hyung_. Jangan perlakukan aku seolah – olah aku ini masih sakit.." jawab Jaejoong sedikit sebal.

"_Hyung_ hanya tak ingin terjadi apa – apa kepada adik kesayangan _Hyung_ yang cantik ini" kata Hyung Jun sambil mengacak rambut hitam adiknya.

"Aku _Namja_ _Hyung_... Kau itu selalu memanjakanku padahal akukan sudah dewasa _Hyung_..." Kata Jaejoong sambil mengkerucutkan bibirnya.

"Itu karna _Hyung_ sangat menyayangi mu Baby..." ucap _Hyung_ Jun.

"Joongi, berhentilah bekerja dan fokuslah merawat Changmin.." Kata Hyunh Jun lagi.

"Apa maksud _Hyung?_ Berhenti? Itu tidak mungkin _Hyung_. Aku harus membiayayai Changmin.." Jawab Jaejoong sambil memandang _Hyung_nya aneh.

"Biarkan Hyung yang membiayayai kehidupan kalian berdua Joongie. Dan _Appa_ juga yang menginginkan ini. _Appa_ tak ingin kau menderita lagi." Hyung Jun menjelaskan alasan kenapa ia menyuruh Jaejoong berhenti bekerja.

"Maaf Hyung, aku tak bias. Aku masih mampu dan aku tidak menderita. Apalagi sekarang ada kalian semua yang selalu di samping Joongie." Jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum. Ia memaklumi _Appa_ dan _Hyung_nya. Niat mereka baik sebenarnya, tapi Jaejoong tak ingin merepotkan orang lain, walaupun keluarganya sendiri.

"Arraseo" Hyung Jun pasarah. Adiknya memang keras kepala. "Kau tak membiarkan _Hyung_mu masuk Joongie, _Hyung_ sudah menunggu di luar selama dua jam" ucap _Hyung_ Jun dengan _childish._

"Ne, Kajja.. Cepat masuk sebelum aku berubah pikiran" kata Jaejoong sedikit terheran – heran dengan _Hyung_ nya itu.

Kedua kakak beardik itu akhirnya melangkahkan kaki ke dalam rumah itu.

"Silahkan Duduk dulu... Anggap saja rumah sendiri, aku akan buat makan malam sebentar" lanjutnya.

"Ne Joongie... Gomawo!" ucap _Hyung_ Jun.

**Sesaat kemudian.**

"_Eomma_ aku pulang..." suara Cempreng Changmin menggema di seluruh ruangan.

"Kau sudah pulang Changminnie _chagi_..." kata sesorang menyambut kepulangan Changmin.

Changmin yang kaget karna ada orang lain yang tiba – tiba menyambutnya terlihat sangat kaget dan sedikit sebal(?).

"Nuguseyo?" Jawab Changmin galak.

"_Aigoo._. Kau tak ingat siapa _Hyung_..." Ucapnya lagi dengan nada sedih.

"_Omo_.. Aku ingat kau _Ahjussi_ yang waktu itu" ucap Changmin sambil menunjuk Hyung Jun.

"Aishhh.. Panggil aku _Hyung_... Bukan _Ahjussi... Arra_..." kata Hyung Jun sedikit kesal.

"_Shirro._ Lagipula _Ahjussi_ siapa? Kenapa ada dirumah Minnie"? Tanya Changmin dengan curiga.

"_Hyung_.. Kim Hyung Jun _imnida_, _Hyung_nya _Eomma_ Changmin..." Jawabnya bangga(?).

"_Mwo?_ Minnie tak percaya, selama ini _Eomma_ hanya hidup sendiri tak ada yang penah mejenguknya atau menanyakan kabarnya. _Eomma_ hanya memiliki satu keluarga, yaitu Minnie..." ucapan Changmin tadi berhasil membuat Hyung Jun terdiam. Ia merasa bersalah atas penderitaan yang telah di alami oleh adik kandungnya itu. Tak seharusnya ia bersikap sekejam itu kepada Jaejoong beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"_Ahjussi_... Kau kenapa? Kenapa bengong seperti itu" Tanya Changmin sedikit kuatir karna tiba – tiba _Ahjussi_ itu terdiam.

"_Mwo?_ _Ahjussi_? Panggil _Hyung_ _nee, arra_" ujar _Hyung_ Jun yang tertawa lebar sambil mencubit gemas pipi Changmin

"_Ahjussi_ berhenti mencubit pipi Minnie" ujar Changmi kesal karena Hyung Jun mencubit pipinya dari tagi.

"Aigooo Changminnie manis sekali ketika cemberut" ledek Hyung Jun.

Changmin langsung mengkerucutkan bibirnya dan mendengus sebal ke arah '_Ahjussi_'nya itu dengan wajah yang ditekuk.

"_Omo_ apa yang sedang kalian berdua bicarakan? Nggosipin(?) _Eomma_ eoh?" tanya Jaejoong tiba – tiba datang dan langsung duduk memeluk tubuh kecil Changmin dan menciumi kedua pipi anaknya itu.

"Ya _Eomma!_ Jangan ciumi Changminnie, kan malu di lihatin _Ahjussi_ aneh itu" ujar Changmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hahaha_, Arraseo.._ Sekarang kita makan dulu nee, _Kajja, Kajja Hyung_.." ajak Jaejoong.

Makan malam terasa sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Tawa bahagia selalu terdengar dari bibir Kim Hyung Jun saat melihat adik dan keponakan kini sedang asik bercanda.

"_Hyung_ sebaiknya kau bermalam saja di sini" tawar Jaejoong di sela sela makan malam mereka.

"Tapi apa tidak apa – apa?" ujar _Hyung_ Jung.

"Aigo... Aku ini adik mu _Hyung_ ckck..." ucap Jaejoong gemas.

"Baiklah kalau Jongie memaksa Junnie _Hyung_ ^_^"

"Mwo? Junnie? _Ahjussi_ kau -_- ..." kata Changmin tak percaya.

"Wae? Kau bikin gemas saja Minnie-ah, sini _Hyung_ pengen cubit pipimu"

"_SHIROYO~~~"_

.

.

.

"Aishh, Minnie... Jangan lari – lari begitu" pekik sang _Eomma_ kuatir. Bagaimana tidak dari tadi Changmin terus berlalari tanpa henti mengelilingi taman. Hari ini hari libur. Oleh sebab itu mereka semua menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan bermain dan jalan – jalan disekitar taman. Kali ini pun taman terlihat sangat ramai. Banyak keluarga yang mengbiskan waktu bersama atau sekedar jalan – jalan.

"Sudahlah _Hyung_, biarkan dia bersenang – senang.. " ucap Junsu mencoba menenangkan Jaejoong yang dari tadi sangat ribut.

"Kenapa anak itu tak bisa diam sih, padahal Kyuhyun saja bisa diam_... Aigoo_.."

"Kalau Minnie jatuh bagaimana... Aishhh anak itu..."

BUKKK!

"_Appo,_ HUWA~~~ _EOMMA_A!" teriak Changmin. Changmin menabrak seorang _Namja_ dewasa, tubuh kecilnya jatuh secara tidak elit tepat didepan _Namja_ itu.

"Adik Kecil kau tak apa – apa?" tanya _Namja_ itu sekali lagi, kemudian membatu Changmin berdiri dari tempatnya tejatuh tadi.

"_Appo, Ahjussi. Gomawo_." jawab Changmin sambil menangis. Sang _Namja_ hanya tersenyum.

"CHANGMINNIE~~" Jaejoong berteriak menghampiri Changmin yang terjatuh.

"HUWA _EOMMA_~~~" tangis manja Changmin semakin terdengar sangat keras saat Jaejoong menghampirinya.

"_Gwencana_ Baby..." Tanya Jaejoong kuatir sambil memeluk anaknya itu.

"Appo _Eomma_..." rengek Changmin manja.

"Lain kali hari – hati ne, ayo _Eomma_ obati lukamu tapi sebelumnya minta maaf dulu sama _Ahjussi_ yang Changmin tabrak tadi _nee_..."

"Ne, _Eomma_... Umm.."

"Joongie! " _Namja_ itu memanggil Jaejoong. Siapakah dia sebenarnya? Kenapa ia mengetahui namanya? Apa _Namja_ itu mengenal Jaejoong?

"Nugu?" Tanya Jaejoong penasaran. _Namja_ yang memanggil namanya tadi memakai kaus berwarna putih yang di balut dengan Jas berwarna hitam dan memakai celana berwarna putih pula, memakai kaca mata besar dan topi.

"Kau tak ingat aku Jae..." ujar _Namja_ itu sambil melepas kacamata dan topinya.

"Yunnie—" ujar Jaejoong kaget. _Namja_ itu adalah Yunnie atau Jung Yunho. Mantan Kekasihnya beberapa tahun lalu.

"_Ne _Joongie ini aku Yunnie..." jawab _Namja_ yang mengaku Yunnie itu.

"Kau.. Kau... Apa yang kau lakukan disini... " ucap Jaejoong gugup. Sudah lama tak bertemu dengannya dan sekarang bertemu dengannya membuat Jaejoong merasakan perasaan yang sulit di diskripsikan.

"Joongie, kenapa lama sekali apa yang terjadi dan bagaimana keadaan Changmin dan... Yunho–ah~~~" ucap Hyung Jun namun terpotong karna melihat Yunho berdiri di depannya.

"Junnie _Hyung_... Apa yang kau lakukan disini dan apakah kau mengenal Joongie?.." Tanya Yunho penasaran. Matanya tak henti – hentinya memandang sosok Jaejoong yang memukau dan Hyung Jun secara bergantian.

"Joongie itu adikku, ternyata kalian..."

"_Hyung_ ayo kita pulang... kasian Changmin" potong Jaejoong sambil menggendong Changmin saat Hyung Jun hendak menjawab pertanyaan Yunho.

"_Ne_, Joongie... Kajja, Oya Yunho_–ah..._ Kami pergi dulu ya... Annyeong" kata Hyung Jun kemudian meninggalkan Yunho yang masih membatu.

"Joongie... Joongie... TUNGGU" teriak Yunho namun naasnya tak di gubris sedikitpin oleh _Namja_ cantik itu.

.

.

.

**#di rumah Jaejoong**

"Joongie... Kau mengenal Yunho?" Tanya Hyung Jun sesampainya mereka di rumah.

"_Nugu?_ Yunho?" Tanya Yoochun dan Junsu bersama. Mereka sangat kaget saat mendengar nama Yunho di sebut – sebut.

"_Ne,_ Yunho, tadi kami bertemu dia di taman saat Changmin jatuh menabrak seseorang dan orang itu adalah Yunho... Dia temanku di Seoul..." jawab Hyun_g_ Jun. "Tapi dia juga sempat menanyakan Joongie, apakah kalian juga mengenal Yunho" lanjut Hyung Jun sambil bertannya pada mereka.

"Itu.. Itu... Aishh Jae _Hyung_ kau saja yang menjawab pertanyaab Jun _Hyung_, kau yang lebih berhak dari pada kami..."

"Tapi... Aku... hiks" Jaejoong tiba – tiba menangis dan membuat mereka semua sangat kuatir.

"Joongie, kau kenapa _Chagi._.. Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Yunho... kenapa kau menangis... apakah dia pernah menyakitimu? Apakah dia pernah menyinggung–mu _Changi_..." Tanya Hung Jun panjang lebar dengan nada khawatir sambil menenangkan Jaejoong dalam pelukannya..

"Sebenarnya..."

"Kau harus memberi tahu semuanya kepaga Junnie _Hyung_, Jae... Aku rasa keluargamu berhak mengetahui tentang semua ini, setidaknya itu akan mengurangi sedikit bebanmu.." ucap Yoochun.

"Baiklah... Tapi Junnie _Hyung_ janji ya pada Joongie tak akan memberi tahukan pada siapapun termasuk _Appa_ dan _Eomma_, _Hyung_ harus bisa merahasiakannya..." ujar Jaejoong sambil membalas pelukan _Hyung_nya. Isakannya sudah sedikit mereda.

"_Ne._.. _Hyung_ Janji... _Hyung_ akan merasahiakannya dari siapa pun termasuk orang tua kita" Jawab _Hyung_ Jun mantap sambil mengusap rambut Jaejoong..

"Tapi sebelumnya, dimana Changmin dan Kyuhyun..." Tanya Jejoong.

"Mereka sudah tidur _Hyung_" jawab Junsu.

"Baguslah... Aku tak ingin mereka mendengarnya.." ujar Jaejoong. "Sebenarnya _Hyung_, Yunho sahabat mu itu adalah mantan kekasihku beberapa tahun yang lalu dan.." lanjut Jaejoong...

"_Mwo?_ mantan kekasihmu dan jangan – jangan Yunho adalah orang yang kau maksud beberapa tahun lalu..." _Hyung_ Jung membulatkan matanya karna kaget.

"Ne... kau benar _Hyung_, Jung Yunho adalah _Appa_ kandung Changmin" jawab Jaejoong sambil terisak lagi.

"_MWO!"_

"Aish, _hyung_ pelan – pelan kau bisa membangunkan anak – anak dengan teriakanmu yang sangat keras itu." Kata Junsu jengkel.

"Ta... Tapi bagaimana bisa...?"

"Haruskah aku menceritakan semuanya _Hyungie_? Aku tak sanggup _Hyung_"

"Ne, _Hyung_ mengerti, sekarang tenanglah _nee_... Kau bisa menceritakannya kapan – kapan jika kau sudah siap" kata _Hyung_ Jun lembut.

.

**#di temapat lain**

"YOONA–AH" panggil Yunho dengan suara yang sangat keras serta menggema diseluruh ruangan.

"Wae _Oppa_, kenapa kau berteriak – teriak sihhh.." jawab Yoona sebal.

"_Oppa_ bertemu Joongie... _Oppa_ bertemu Joongie, _Oppa_ senang sekali, setelah sekian lama akhirnya takdir mempertemukan kami walaupun hanya sebentar." jawab Yungo bersemangat. Yunho terlihat sangat senang sekarang. Senyum yang sejak lama tak dilihat Yoona dari wajah _Oppa_nya itu kini muncul kembali. Ia jadi ikut senang melihat _Oppa_nya itu tersenyum kembali.

"Mwo? Joongie? Jaejoong _Oppa_? Aku kira apa, beberapa minggu yang lalu aku juga bertemu dengan... Opshhh" ujar Yoona, hampir saja ia keceplosan saking senangnya melihat senyum Yunho yang lama tak di lihatnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Bertemu dengan siapa? Apa kau pernah bertemu dengan Joongie? Jelaskan pada _Oppa_..." Tanya Yunho dengan nada yang serius dan tatapan tajam mata elang Yunho. Yoona yang melihat tatapan menakutkan _Oppa_nya itu hanya bisa menelan ludah.

"Itu, anu... Aishh baiklah memang benar beberapa minggu lalu aku bertemu dengannya di taman dan sempat sedikit mengobrol dengannya." Jawab Yoona pasrah, bukan, tapi takut dengan tatapan indah milik Yunho namun tidak untuk Yoona, itu merupakan tatapan maut _Namja_ itu.

"_Mwo?_ kenapa kau tak memberi tahu _Oppa_?" Tanya Yunho kaget. Ternyata sepupu perempuannya itu telah bertemu dengan Joongie, pujaan hatinya, tanpa memberitahukan kepadanya. Padahal ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan _Namja_ bernama Joongie itu.

"Jaejoong _Oppa_ yang memintaku untuk tak memberi tahumu _Oppa_. Aku hanya menjalankan permintaannya sehingga tak memberi tahu _Oppa_ tentang pertemuan kami" Jawab Yoona sebiasa mungkin. Padahal dalam hari semoga _Oppa_nya itu tak menanyakan sesuatu yang akan membocorkan rahasia Jaejoong.

"Wae? Kenapa Joongie memintamu untk tak memberitahuakn kepada _Oppa_. Lalu siapa anak kecil yang bersama dengannya tadi? Kenapa anak itu memanggilnya _Eomma_? Apa jangan – jangan itu anaknya Joongie? Tapi kenapa memanggilnya _Eomma_?" Tanya Yunho panjang lebar.

"Itu, aku... Sebenarnya aku..." jawab Yoona dengan terputus – putus. Jelas ia merasa panik sekarang. Di tambah tatapan _Oppa_nya yang menakutkan itu. 'Semoga mulut ini tak membocorakan rahasia Jae _Oppa_, aku telah berjanji kenapa Jae _Oppa_...' batin Yoona.

"Aku apa Yoona–ah, yang jelas dong kalau mau ngomong sesuatu..." kata Yunho berteriak.

"Aish _Oppa_, jangan berteriak bisa kali. Sebaiknya kau Tanya saja padanya langsung, Jaejoong _Oppa_ yang berhak menjawabnya, bukan aku." kata Yoona.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencari tahu sendiri jika kau tak mau membantuku..."

.

.

.

* * *

—TBC—

* * *

Follow me on twitter : **fanboyHAE**

Yang tanya FB saya bisa liat di profil

So, Wanna Gimme your review? What do you think abaou this chapter? ^^

LOVE!


	9. Chapter 9

"_Mwo?_ kenapa kau tak memberi tahu _Oppa_?" Tanya Yunho kaget. Ternyata sepupu perempuannya itu telah bertemu dengan Joongie, pujaan hatinya, tanpa memberitahukan kepadanya. Padahal ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan _Namja_ bernama Joongie itu.

"Jaejoong _Oppa_ yang memintaku untuk tak memberi tahumu _Oppa_. Aku hanya menjalankan permintaannya sehingga tak memberi tahu _Oppa_ tentang pertemuan kami" Jawab Yoona sebiasa mungkin. Padahal dalam hari semoga _Oppa_nya itu tak menanyakan sesuatu yang akan membocorkan rahasia Jaejoong.

"Wae? Kenapa Joongie memintamu untk tak memberitahuakn kepada _Oppa_. Lalu siapa anak kecil yang bersama dengannya tadi? Kenapa anak itu memanggilnya _Eomma_? Apa jangan – jangan itu anaknya Joongie? Tapi kenapa memanggilnya _Eomma_?" Tanya Yunho panjang lebar.

"Itu, aku... Sebenarnya aku..." jawab Yoona dengan terputus – putus. Jelas ia merasa panik sekarang. Di tambah tatapan _Oppa_nya yang menakutkan itu. 'Semoga mulut ini tak membocorakan rahasia Jae _Oppa_, aku telah berjanji kenapa Jae _Oppa_...' batin Yoona.

"Aku apa Yoona–ah, yang jelas dong kalau mau ngomong sesuatu..." kata Yunho berteriak.

"Aish _Oppa_, jangan berteriak bisa kali. Sebaiknya kau Tanya saja padanya langsung, Jaejoong _Oppa_ yang berhak menjawabnya, bukan aku" kata Yoona.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencari tahu sendiri jika kau tak mau membantuku..."

Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : **Milik Tuhan, agensi, diri sendiri dan Orang tua mereka.

**Rate :** T

**Genre : **Romance / Drama / Family.

* * *

******SEQUEL ONE THING (DIHARAPKAN MEMBACA ONE THING TERLEBIH DAHULU)**

* * *

**Warning : **BOYLOVE that mean Boy x Boy, YAOI. M–PREG, typo(s) bertebaran, penggunaan EYD yang kurang tepat dan hal – hal tidak jelas lainnya. Banyak hal yang kurang masuk akal di Fic ini. Bagi yang **TIDAK** suka **YAOI** atau **BOYLOVE** atau **SESAMA**_**NAMJA**_ diharapkan untuk tidak membaca dari pada anda membuat keonaran(?). Jika tak suka dengan **Couple**nya dimohon untuk tidak membaca pula ya. **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

ini cerita 100% murni ide saya, jika ada kesamaan adalah sebuah ketidak sengajaan.

**Pairing Utama:**

YUNJAE

YOOSU

CANGKYU

.

.

.

* * *

My Son © fanboyHAE

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

***YUNHO POV***

Jung Yunho, itulah namaku, seorang seorang _N__amja_ tentunya. Berumur dua puluh enam tahun. Banyak yang bilang bahwa aku _Namja_ yang terlahir dengan sempurna. Mereka bilang Tuhan sangat menyayangiku sehingga memberikan semua kelebihan ini. ada yang bilang, bukan ada, tapi banyak yang bilang bahwa aku mempunyai wajah yang sangat tampan, dengan mata elangku yang menyolok dengan tatapan khas–nya, yang akan membuat orang terpana jika melihatnya. Bibir ku yang berbentuk hati, begitu indah apalagi jika bibir ini mengeluarkan senyum mautnya, hidung mancungku, dan kulit kecoklatan yang membalut tubuh atletis ku.

Seorang anak tunggal yang sekarang bekerja sebagai pemimpin perusahaan di salah satu perusahaan yang dimiliki oleh Ayahku. Ayahku dapat di bilang pengusaha yang cukup sukses di Seoul, bahkan beliau mempunyai beberapa cabang perusahaan di beberapa Negara. Oleh karna itu beliau merupakan orang yang sangat sibuk. Sehingga mau tak mau kadang aku merasa kesepian dan haus akan kasih kasang seorang Ayah. Tapi untunglah aku masih mempunyai _Umma_ku. _Umma_ wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat sangat cantik untuk wanita seumurannya. Beliau seorang ibu rumah tangga. _Umma_ juga selalu menemaniku setiap saat, kecuali _Umma_ menemani _Appa_ untuk menemui rekan bisnisnya di luar negri.

Aku rasa cukup untuk perkenalannya. Kalian pasti dapat membayangkan seperti apa diriku dan rupaku kan? Baiklah kalau begitu, kembali ketopik awal.

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat membahagiakan untukku. Kalian pasti tau–kan apa penyebabnya? Benar, aku bertemu orang yang paling aku cintai, Kim Jaejoong. Walau hanya sebentar saja namun cukup untuk mengurangi rasa rindu yang aku rasakan selama beberapa tahun ini. Melihat wajahnya yang semakin cantik, mata besarnya yang tak berhenti memancarkan cahaya, bibir merah cherrinya yang membuatku ingin kembali merasakannya, kulit putih pucat yang membuatnya terlihat semakin indah, serta suaranya yang sangat halus, membuat hatiku bergetar.

Aku sangat mencintainya sampai detik ini asal kalian tau, aku belum pernah bisa sekalipun melupakannya. Walau aku selalu mencoba menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain, tapi hasilnya nihil, hatiku hanya untuk Kim Jaejoong seorang.

Mungkin aku terlalu egois untuk menyimpan perasaan ini, tapi aku harus bagaimana lagi? Aku terlalu jatuh kedalam cintanya. Aku tau saat ini ia sudah punya orang lain yang mendapingi hidupnya. Tapi apakah aku salah menyimpan perasaan ini? aku selalu berusaha melupakannya, namun percuma, cinta yang kurasakan kepadanya tak bisa berubah sedikitpun.

Bagaimanapun juga aku akan berusaha mendapatkan cinta yang seharusnya mendampingiku itu. Aku tak akan menyerah. Bagaimana pun caranya. Mungkin kalian bilang dengan menggunakan segala hal untuk mendapatkan cinta bukanlah hal yang baik, munafik, egois, atau apalah terserah pendapat kalian masing – masing. Tapi sebelum kalian 'mengecapku' dengan tuduhan – tuduhan itu sebaiknya kalian mengetahui alasan mengapa aku melakukan hal itu. Hahaha jawabannya hanya satu. AKU SANGAT MENCINTAINYA DENGAN TULUS DARI DASAR HATIKU DAN AKU PUN TAU KALAU IA JUGA MEMPUNYAI PERASAAN YANG SAMA DENGANKU. JUNG YUNHO AKAN SELALU MENCINTAI KIM JAEJOONG SAMPAI KAPAN PUN.

.

**fanboyHAE**

.

Aku bosan sekali di rumah, tak ada yang dapat ku lakukan jika berlibur ke rumah _Halmeoni_ ini. Semua perkerjaan rumah sudah di bereskan oleh sepupuku itu. Yoona. Sebaiknya aku melakukan apa? Tunggu, main sama Luna saja lah, keponakan ku yang sangat menggemaskan itu...

Tanpa ba—bi—bu, segera aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar keponakan yang membuat ku tak tahan bila berpisah dengannya itu. Jadi kepengen punya anak, tapi aku maunya anak ku dan Joongie tentunya. Kubuka pintu kamar itu dan...

"Ternyata dia sedang tidur" gumamku. Namun aku tak langsung pergi. Aku ingin melihat wajah malaikatnya saat sedang tertidur.

_Aigoo_, lucunya bocah ini.

Dia tertidur dengan sangat nyenyak. Dengkuran khas anak – anak terdengar dari mulut kecilnya. Sangat damai. Ingin rasanya aku menciumi pipi anak ini, tapi aku takut ia terbangun dan menangis. Pasti sangat merepotkan.

Aku pandangi terus malaikat kecil itu sampai mataku terpaku pada tangannya. "Eh, benda apa itu?" Kataku pelan.

Tangan imutnya seperti memegang sebuah kertas kecil. Bukan itu pasti kartu nama. Tapi kartu nama siapa. Karna penasaran, aku ambil kartu itu dengan perlahan agar tak membangunkan tidurnya. Dan aku berhasil mengambil kartu itu tanpa harus mengusik mimpi indah anak Yoona ini.

"Sebuah kartu nama eoh"

Kartu nama yang menarik. Berwarna hitam dengan desain yang sederhana namun terkesan sangat mewah. Kubalikkan kartu itu dan ternnyata kartu nama ini milik Kim Jaejoong.

_KIM GROUP'S_

_KIM JAEJOONG_

_099__XXXXXXX_

"K—Kim Jaejoong?"

Tunggu, KIM JAEJOONG... Omo mimpi apa aku semalam, beberapa hari yang lalu aku berjumpa dengannya walau hanya sebentar dan sekarang aku mempunyai nomer ponsel dan alamat ia bejerja. Sungguh beruntungnya aku ini. Terimakasih Tuhan, kau benar – benar menyayangiku.

Kim Jaejoong, Kim? Apa maksudnya Kim? Bukannya dia telah menikah dengan Park Yoochun? Dan seharusnya nama keluarganya berubah pula kan? Apa mereka sudah berpisah? Entahlah akan aku cari tahu secepatnya.

KAU JUNG YUNHO ADALAH ORANG YANG PALING BERUNTUNG DI DUNIA.

"_Oppa_, kenapa kau terus tersenyum seperti itu sejak tadi? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi eoh?" tanya Yoona curiga saat baru saja aku keluar dari kamarnya.

Aku menggeleng – gelengkan kepalaku. "Tidak terjadi apa – apa, Yoona_–ahh_. Dan kenapa kau sangat memasang wajah curiga seperti itu eoh..." balasku sambil berbohong tentunya.

"Tumben saja _Oppa_ tertawa – tertawa seperti itu? Aku hanya penasaran saja tau..." Yoona memanyunkan bibirnya. Membuatku terkekeh dengan sikap Yoona yang kadang dewasa dan terkadang seperti anak kecil itu.

'Andai kau tau Yoona, sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu dengan Joongie. Tapi lebih baik aku merahasiannya dulu darimu, bisa gagal rencanaku jika kau mengetahuinya dan pastinya kau akan memberitahukan kepada Joongie, kan?' batinku sambi terus terkekeh melihat wajah Yoona.

"_Oppa_..." rajuknya.

**.**

**fanboyHAE**

**.**

Hari minggu. Hari yang tepat untuk menemui My BooJae. Aku tak sabar ingin cepat – cepat menemuinya. Segera ku ambil ponselku dan mengiriminya pesan. Tunggu, tapi apa mau ia bertemu denganku? Akh, aku ingat rancana yang aku buat kemarin.

To : MyBooJae

_Annyeong Oppa..._

_Ini aku Yoona, bisakah hari ini kita bertemu?_

_Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Oppa.._

_Ini sangat penting..._

_Gomawo ^^_

_Mianhae_ Joongie, aku sedikit berbohong padamu, aku sungguh ingin bertemu denganmu, aku takut jika aku mengaku bahwa aku Yunho pasti kau tak akan mau bertemu dengan ku. Mengingat reaksimu beberapa hari lalu saat kau melihatku. Aku tak ingin kau menghindariku.

Drrrttt Drrrrrttt... Ponselku bergetar, tanda ada pesan masuk.

From : MyBooJae

_Kau ganti nomer ponsel Yoona–ah?_

_Baiklah. Nanti Oppa tunggu di café depan taman jam 13__.00 tepat__ ne..._

_Sampai Nanti.._

_Binggo._ Aku berhasil. Sebaiknya aku kesana sekarang. Segera kuambil dompet serta kunci mobilku. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju mobil yang terparkir di depan rumah dan pergi ketempat yang telah kami janjikan.

.

**#Skip Time**

Aku datang satu setengah jam lebih awal dari waktu yang kami janjikan. Aku terlalu bersemangat untuk menemuinya. Terlalu tak sabar. Hanya satu setengah jam saja aku menunggu, aku pikir itu tidak akan lama karna setelahnya aku akan bertemu dan memandang wajah cantik BooJae ku.

Awalnya aku biasa saja menunggunya di café ini, tapi lama kelamaan tinggal 15 menit sebelum jam satu...

Aishhh, kenapa aku jadi sangat gugup sekarang. Joongie belum datang saja aku sudah sangat gugup seperti ini. Aku ini seperti uke saja yang merindukan Semenya. Yunho ingat kaulah semenya di sini, kau yang memegang kendali. Hadapi rasa gugupmu. Kau pasti bisa. Jangan menujukkan rasa gugupmu di depan Joongie. Jangan memalukan di depan Joongie, nanti apa pendapatnya mengenaimu. Kau tak ingin dia berpikir yang tidak – tidak kan. Kau tak ingin image ke Semean(?) mu tercorengkan...

Sebaiknya aku ke toilet dulu, mencuci muka, mendinginkan mukaku yang sudah sangat kusut ini

.

.

Ahh segar. Sebaiknya aku kembali ke meja sekarang. Siapa tau Joongie sudah datang. Dan benar, sosok _Namja_ yang membuatku sangat gugup itu sudah duduk si meja paling pojok dekat jendela, mengenakan kaus V-neck berwarna putih yang dibalut dengan blazer berwarna hitam dan cekana jens hitam pula. Ia terlihat sangat sempurna sekarang dan membut jantungku semakin berdetak kencang.

Ia terlihat sedang bercanda dengan seorang bocah, yang menurutku terlihat sangat tampan untuk anak seumurannya. Meraka tertawa sangat lepas. Aishhh. Siapa bocah kecil itu, kenapa ia bisa membuat Joongie–ku tertawa lepas seperti itu. Tunggu aku cemburu? Dengan seorang bocah ingusan? Oh, yang benar saja Jung Yunho.

Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju meja Joongie. Semakin dekat dan semakin dekat. Kini aku berdiri tepat di belakangnya, hanya tinggal beberapa centi. Dan aku memberanikan diri memeluknya dari belakang, pelukan yang sangat aku rindukan, bau vanilla seperti biasa yang menyambutku saat aku menghirup udara sekitar leher Joongie. Aku merasakan tubuhnya tersentak, mungkin ia kaget karna tiba – tiba aku memeluknya begitu saja.

"Ya.. Apa yang kau lakukan pada _Umma_ ku _Ahjussi_ Mesum.. Kenapa kau memeluk _Umma_ku seenak jidat _Ahjussi_, lepakan _Umma_ku _Ahjussi_, lepaskan..." teriak anak itu tak terima saat aku memeluk Joongie dengan suara cemprengnya. Entah kenapa saat aku melihat anak itu dan mendengar suaranya hatiku terasa sangat senang. Dan seperti ada kerinduan yang muncul tiba – tiba.

"_Nugu_... Kenapa anda tiba – tiba memelukku. Lepaskan saya, jangan kurang ajar anda kepada saya..." kata Jaejoong kesal. Ia berusaha menberontak, namun aku tak mau kalah, kupeluk punggungnya semakin erat. Aku sungguh merindukan moment seperti ini.

"Sudah saya bilang, lepaskan saya segera atau anda akan menerima konsekuensinya..."

"AUHHHH". Aku melepaskan pelukanku. Seseorang telah menendang kakiku dan rasanya sangat sakit. Aku menoleh dan bocah kecil itu rupanya yang menendangku, ternyata tenaganya sangat kuat juga untuk ukuran bocah seperti dirinya.

"Aissshhh, Ya, kenapa kau menendang ku, berani – beraninya kau bocah jelek" kataku sedikit keras dengan tatapan tajam. Ia terlihat sedikit ketakutan dan langgung memeluk Joongie–ku.

"_Umma_, _Ahjussi_ mesum itu galak. Huwaaaaa. Minnie jadi takut dekat – dekat dengan _Ahjussi_ mesum itu..." rengeknya pada Joongie–ku. Berani – beraninya kau bocah kecil ingusan memeluk Boojae—ku tercinta, yang boleh memeluknya hanya aku, aku tegaskan sekali lagi, yang hanya boleh memeluknya itu hanya Jung Yunho.

"Sebenarnya anda siapa, berani – berani anda memeluk saya tanpa permisi dan seenaknya saja dan sekarang anda membentak anak–saya... Jung Yunho..." ujarnya kaget saat melihat wajah tampanku ini, kurasa ia terpesona saat memandang ku sampai – sampai ia kaget begitu.

"Ne Joongie, ini aku Jung Yunho..." jawabku sebiasa mungkin namun dengan senyuman mautku. Yang pasti akan meluluhkan semua orang disini, aku harap Jaejoong juga terpesona dengan senyum maut ku.

* * *

—TBC—

* * *

Follow me on twitter : **fanboyHAE**

Yang tanya FB saya bisa liat di profil

So, Wanna Gimme your review? What do you think abaou this chapter? ^^

LOVE!

**Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri ya bagi yang merayakannya :D**

**Mohon maaf bila selama ini saya mempunyai kesalahan yang disengaja maupun tidak disengaja :))**

**Mohon Maaf lahir batin Chingudeul :3 :3**


	10. Chapter 10

"Sudah saya bilang, lepaskan saya segera atau anda akan menerima konsekuensinya..."

"AUHHHH". Aku melepaskan pelukanku. Seseorang telah menendang kakiku dan rasanya sangat sakit. Aku menoleh dan bocah kecil itu rupanya yang menendangku, ternyata tenaganya sangat kuat juga untuk ukuran bocah seperti dirinya.

"Aissshhh, Ya, kenapa kau menendang ku, berani – beraninya kau bocah jelek" kataku sedikit keras dengan tatapan tajam. Ia terlihat sedikit ketakutan dan langgung memeluk Joongie–ku.

"_Eomma_, _Ahjussi_ mesum itu galak. Huwaaaaa. Minnie jadi takut dekat – dekat dengan _Ahjussi_ mesum itu..." rengeknya pada Joongie–ku. Berani – beraninya kau bocah kecil ingusan memeluk Boojae—ku tercinta, yang boleh memeluknya hanya aku, aku tegaskan sekali lagi, yang hanya boleh memeluknya itu hanya Jung Yunho.

"Sebenarnya anda siapa, berani – berani anda memeluk saya tanpa permisi dan seenaknya saja dan sekarang anda membentak anak–saya... Jung Yunho..." ujarnya kaget saat melihat wajah tampanku ini, kurasa ia terpesona saat memandang ku sampai – sampai ia kaget begitu.

"Ne Joongie, ini aku Jung Yunho..." jawabku sebiasa mungkin namun dengan senyuman mautku. Yang pasti akan meluluhkan semua orang disini, aku harap Jaejoong juga terpesona dengan senyum maut ku.

Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : **Milik Tuhan, agensi, diri sendiri dan Orang tua mereka.

**Rate :** T

**Genre : **Romance / Drama / Family.

* * *

**********SEQUEL ONE THING (DIHARAPKAN MEMBACA ONE THING TERLEBIH DAHULU)**

* * *

**Warning : **BOYLOVE that mean Boy x Boy, YAOI. M–PREG, typo(s) bertebaran, penggunaan EYD yang kurang tepat dan hal – hal tidak jelas lainnya. Banyak hal yang kurang masuk akal di Fic ini. Bagi yang **TIDAK** suka **YAOI** atau **BOYLOVE** atau **SESAMA**_**NAMJA**_ diharapkan untuk tidak membaca dari pada anda membuat keonaran(?). Jika tak suka dengan **Couple**nya dimohon untuk tidak membaca pula ya. **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

ini cerita 100% murni ide saya, jika ada kesamaan adalah sebuah ketidak sengajaan.

**Pairing Utama:**

YUNJAE

YOOSU

CANGKYU

.

.

.

* * *

My Son © fanboyHAE

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jung Yunho..." Suara Jaejoong benar – benar indah saat menyebut namaku. Aku terus memandangnya tanpa berkedip sekalipun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini dan bagaimana kau bisa berada di sini dan secara kebetulan bisa bertemu dengan kami? Dimana Yoona sekarang? Apa jangan – jangan Yoona_–ah_?... _Omo_ jangan bilang kaulah yang mengirim pesan kepadaku atas nama Yoona? Dan mengajak–ku untuk bertemu?" ujarnya sambil memandangku tajam. Membuat jantungku berdetak tak karuan saja. Jaejoong benar – benar indah, walaupun mungkin itu tatapan yang dapat membuat semua orang bergidik ngeri, tapi menurutku tatapan itu benar – benar indah. Karena pada dasarnya aku menyukai semua yang ada pada diri Jaejoong, baik itu kelebihan atau kekurangannya. Ia yang selama ini selalu membuatku bisa tersenyum tulus. Ia yang dulu yang membebaskanku dari kelamnya masa laluku. Ia lah orang yang aku Cintai.

"_Ne,_ kau benar, kau sangat pintar BooJae... Akulah yang mengirimkan pesan kepadamu dan aku melakukan itu supaya kau mau bertemu denganku, sungguh aku terpaksa melakukan semua itu, aku yakin jika aku mengaku sebagai Yunho, pasti kau tak akan mau bertemu denganku." jawabku masih terus tersenyum sambil menyembunyikan detak jantungku yang tak normal. Dia benar – benar sempurna, sudah lama aku tak merasakan jantungku berdetak dengan begitu kencang. Sensasinya bagaikan sebuah dejavu untukku.

"Mau apa kau menemuiku? Kita sudah tak ada urusan lagi Jung Yunho. _Kajja_, Changminnie, kita pulang sekarang." kata Joongie sambil menggendong bocah itu.

"Shireo _Eomma_, Minnie belum membeli es krim dan makanan, tadikan _Eomma_ sudah janji sama Minnie, pokoknya Minnie mau es krim, Minnie akan tetap disini sampai _Eomma_ membelikan semua itu, Minnie tak mau pulang!" kata anak itu cemberut sambil memberontak di gendongan Jaejoong.

"Tapi _Eomma_... Hah, baiklah, _Eomma_ turuti semua mau Minnie... Kau duduk lagi..." Jaejoong terlihat pasrah saat ini. Untung saja ada anak itu, sehingga Jaejoong tak jadi meninggalkan tempat ini. Kali ini aku berterima kasih bocah kecil, berkat–mu Jaejoong tetap berada di sini. Sehinga kami bisa mengobrol seperti tujuan awal, tapi aku harap Jaejoong tak hanya menganggap ini sebuah pertemuan tanpa sebab, aku harap ia menganggap ini sebagai kencan pertama kami setelah sekian lama kami tak berada dalam jarak sedekat ini.

Aku dudukkan diriku menghadap wajahnya, kini aku kami saling berhadapan. Kim Jaejoong kau semakin mempesona saja, wajahmu semakin sempurna, bibirmu semakin menggoda dan kau semakin cantik, tak salah jika aku benar – benar mencintaimu sampai sekarang. Pesona dan kebaikan hatimu itulah membuatku bertahan hingga detik ini pula.

"Yun... Yunho... Jung Yunho..." teriak Jaejoong dan membuatku kembali dari lamunanku. Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali. Mencoba menarik dirku sendiri dari lamunan.

"_Ne_ Joongie, ini aku Jung Yunho" jawabku sebiasa mungkin agar tak terlihat sangat gugup. Padahal sekarang jantungku berdetak sangat tidak normal saat menghadap mukanya secara langsung setelah beberapa tahun. Biasanya aku hanya memandang fotonya saja, itupun foto saat Jaejoong masih menginjak _Senior High School_.

"Langsung saja. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" Tanyanya dengan wajah yang sebal, kemudian menggembungkan pipinya. Wajahnya terlihat semakin manis saat bericara dengan pipi yang menggembung seperti itu. Ingin rasanya aku mencium pipi Joongie. Tapi...

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu dan mendapatkan kembali apa yang seharusnya menjadi milik–ku beberapa tahun lalu. Kali ini aku tak akan menyerah seperti dulu dan aku akan berusaha mendapatkannya kembali!" jawabku serius, aku tak ingin merusak suasana dengan melakukan apa yang kupikirkan tadi, jadi ku urungkan niatku untuk menciumnya.

Jaejoong mengkerutkan keningnya, "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya dengan wajah _incconect_ dan itu membuatnya semakin mempesona. Ingin rasanya aku mencubit wajah itu, namun aku hapus pikiran itu, mengingat ini di tempat umum pula. Aku tak ingin ia malu karna sikap ku.

"Joongie, kenapa margamu masih Kim? Bukannya kau sudah menikah dengan Park Yoochun." tanyaku langsung pada pokok permasalahan, sebenarnya hati–ku sedikit sakit saat mengucapkan kata – kata tadi. Ia terlihat sangat kaget mendengar pertanyaanku. Matanya semakin mebulat. Ekspresi mukanya berubah drastis.

"Itu... Aku... Itu bukan urusanmu Yunho, dan kenapa kau ingin tau semua itu, bukannya kau tak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini, jangan suka mencampuri urusan orang lain, itu tak baik tau." jawabnya Gugup. Aneh, ia seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu padaku, itu sangat jelas terbaca dari ekspresi wajahnya.

"_Ahjussi_ bicara apa? Mana mungkin _Eomma_–ku menikah dengan Yoochun _Ahjussi_, itu tidak mungkin terjadi karna Yoochun _Ahjussi_ itu _Appa_nya... Emmb" anak itu tak meneruskan kata – katanya, Jaejoong telah menutup mulut anak itu dengan tangannya. Poor Changmin...

"Emmbb.. Embb,.. _Eomma_ apa yang _Eomma_ lakukan eoh? Kenapa _Eomma_ membekap mulut ku... Tega sekali _Eomma_ terhadap anakmu yang tampan ini!" kata anak itu dengan tersengal – sengal.

"_Mianhae Chagiya_, Embb... Sebaiknya kau pilih dulu apa yang kau suka, hari ini Changmin boleh makan apapun, tapi jangan mengganggu pembicaraan kami berdua, _Arra_." kata Jaejoong. Wah Joongie ku mau menyogok anak itu rupanya.

"_Jinja__ Eomma?__ Ne_ _Eomma_... Changmin pasti diam dan menjadi anak yang baik." jawab anak itu dengan sangat bersemangat sambil tersenyum lebar. Kupandangi wajah anak itu dan...

Deg!

Anak itu benar – benar mirip Jaejoong, Kulit putihnya yang sedikit pucat, bibirnya, pipinya dan hidungnya, hanya matanya yang berbeda.

Deg!

Mata itu? Mata itu sama seperti mata milikku. Bagaimana bisa mata anak itu sama persis dengan mataku? Mata itu hanya di miliki keluargaku saja.

Plak!

Jaejoong memukul kepalaku dengan cukup keras, meninggalakan jejak 'cinta' disana.

"_Wae... Appo_ Joongie..." kataku manja sambil mengkrucutkan bibitku, sedangkan tanganku memegangi tempat pendaratan pukulan Jaejoong.

"Rasakan, berani – beraninya kau memandangi anak ki..." kata – kata Jaejoong terhenti. "Maksudku anakku dengan tatapan jelek seperti itu, kau mau memakan anakku eoh..." lanjutnya dengan terbata – bata. Aku menyerngitkan dahi.

Ha—ah.

"Jadi anak ini putramu Joongie? Kau menikah dengan seorang _Yeoja_? Dan ini anak kalian? Tapi kenapa dia memanggilmu _Eomma_, bukan _Appa?_" tanyaku sangat penasaran.

"Bukan urusanmu!" katanya dingin. Aku juga bingung mau membalas apa, jadi aku putuskan untuk diam. Hening. Tak ada pembicaraan di antara kami.

"_Eomma_, aku mau ini, ini, ini, dan ini ya... Sedangkan minumnya Jus Mangga saja dan Es Krim rasa Vanila." kata anak itu bersemangat sambil menunjuk berbagai macam menu.

"He bocah makanmu banyak juga ya... kecil – kecil sangat rakus!" kata–ku sambil mengejeknya.

Plakkk!

Ha—ah. Lagi – lagi Jaejoong meninggalkan tanda cinta di kepalaku. Kali ini lebih keras, dan rasanya sakit sekali. Padahal aku hanya bercanda saja. Kau sungguh perkasa Joongie.

"_Appo_ Boo... _Wae_?' tanyaku, kenapa dari tadi Joongie memberikan tanda cinta sih, sakit pula. Kenapa kau tak menberikan tanda cinta dalam bentuk ciuman saja Boo, pasti dengan senang hati aku akan membalas tanda cinta yang satu itu. Bahakan akan memberikan lebih hanya untukmu.

"Jangan panggil Changmin bocah, dia punya nama dan walupun dia rakus, begitu – begitu dia anakmu... Maksudku anakku!" kata Jaejoong. Aneh, sudah dua kali Jaejoong salah bicara. Dan kali ini ia menyebutkan dia anakmu? Apa maksudnya?.

"_Arraseo._.." jawabku pura – pura tak menyadari kesalahannya tadi. Ia terlihat menghempuskan nafas, tanda lega. Akan ku cari tahu sendiri. Pasti Joongie menyembunyikna sesuatu dariku.

"Aku ke toilet dulu, Minnie mau ikut _Eomma_, nak?" ujar Jaejoong sambil mengajak Changmin.

"_Ani_..." jawab Changmin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Arraseo_, Minnie jangan kemana – mana ne, akan _Eomma_ pesankan makanannya sekalian..." ucapnya. Kemudian ia meninggalkan kami berdua.

Aku pandangi terus menerus tubuh Jaejoong. Cara jalannya pun terlihat begitu indah untukku.

"_Ahjussi,_ kenapa _Ahjussi_ memandangi _Eomma_ Changminnie terus, dan tadi _Ahjussi_ juga sempat memeluk _Eomma_? Apa _Ahjussi_ temannya _Eomma_? Tapi kenapa Minnie baru melihat _Ahjussi_ ya? Minnie–kan kenal semua teman _Eomma_ di tempat kerjanya." Tanya anak itu dengan nada tak suka, seakan – akan Joongie itu miliknya. Joongie itu milikku kau tau. Mau tak mau aku mengalihkan pandangaku dari Joongie yang kini terlihat berbincang dengan salah satu pelayan di sana.

"_Ahjussi_ kekasih _Eomma_–mu. _Wae?_ Dan sebentar lagi akan menikah dengan _Eomma_–mu. Dan akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga Changmin..." Jawabku sambil bertanya dengan nada sedikit kekanak – kanakan. "Oya kenapa kau memanggil dia _Eomma_ bukan _Appa_?" lanjutku.

"_Mwo_? kekasih _Eomma_ _Ahjussi_? Itu tak mungkin. _Eomma_ itu hanya milik Changminnie..." jawabnya kaget. "Jelas dong _Ahjussi_, _Eomma_–kan _Namja_ yang mengandung dan melahirkan Minnie, jadi _Eomma_ itu ibu Changmin, makanya Minnie panggil _Eomma_ dan kalau _Appa _Minnie tak punya Appa _Ahjussi_, kata _Eomma_ Minnie tak boleh bertanya tentang _Appa,_ karena _Appa_ ada di tempat yang sangat jauh dan sudah mempunyai kehidupannya sendiri, jadi Minnie tak boleh mengganggu kehidupan _Appa _disana." jawab Changmin dengan tersenyum. Entah kenapa aku suka senyum itu. Tiba – tiba pula aku sangat menyayangi anak ini dan ingin selalu melinduginya. Apa mungkin karna dia anak Joongie ya.

"_Appa_mu sudah meninggal?" tanyaku lagi. Entah kenapa saat menanyakan ini Changmin terlihat sangat sedih. Aku jadi tak tega menanyakannya. Lebih baik aku bertanya soal yang lain saja.

"Embb... Lupakan pertanyaan _Ahjussi_ yang barusan, Oya Kau kenal Park Yoochun? Kenapa _Eomma_–mu tak menikah dengannya?" tanyaku lagi dengan nada yang halus. Semoga saja pertanyaan ini dapat mengalihkannya dari pertanyaan ku yang tadi.

"_Ani, Appa_ masih hidup, tapi biarkanlah, _Appa_ sama sekali tak menyayangi kami berdua, buktinya _Appa _meninggalkan kami berdua. Oleh karna itu Minnie tak mau memikirkan _Appa_. Walaupun sebenarnya Changmin ingin mempunyai sosok Appa. Kalau Masalah Yoochun _Ahjussi_, Jelas kenal dong, _Ahjussi_ dan mana mungkin _Eomma_ menikah dengannya, Yoochun _Ahjussi_ itukan sahabat _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ dari Park Kyuhyun. Calaon istri Changmin." jawab Changmin sambil menganguk – angguk. Anak ini menjawab semua pertanyaanku dengan sangat yakin, aku yakin anak ini mempunyai otak yang sangat pintar. Persis seperti Joongie.

"Aneh." gumamku. Bagaimana bisa hanya teman? Dan mungkinkah Yoochun menikah dengan orang lain? Dan satu hal yang aneh, tadi Changmin bilang Joongie adalah _N__amja_ yng melahirkannya? Bagaiman mungkin? Apakah _namja_ bisa hamil? Aku harus segera mencari tahu.

"Oya, berapa Umurmu, Changmin?" tanyaku. Entah kenapa saat aku menyebut namaya hatiku terasa bergetar tak karuan, ada apa ini? apa ini efek pertama menyebut nama seseorang? Tapi biasanya aku tak mengalami hal ini.

"Enam tahun beberapa minggu yang lalu, _Ahjussi._" Jawabnya dengan santai.

MWO? enam tahun? Enam tahun kan waktu dimana kami berdua memutuskan hubunganku dengan Jaejoong karena ia akan bertunangan dengan Park Yoochun. Sebenarnya siapa ayah dari anak itu apa jangan – jangan... tapi apa mungkin? Kemungkinannya memang besar tapi ada kemungkinan lain.

Tapi aku yakin Jaejoong tak 'berhubungan' dengan _Namja_ lain, karna itu bukan sifatnya. Apalagi saat itu ia bersama Yoochun, calon tunangannya. Apa Minnie anak Yoochun? Tapi mana mungkin. Changmin tadi bilangm Yoochun _Appa_ dari clon istrinya, berarti saat itu Yoochun menikah dengan orang lain dan meningglkan Boojaeku sendirian, Aish tega sekali _Namja_ itu.

Apa gara – gara masalah itu Jaejoong mencari kekasih baru dan berhubungan dengan Nanja lain dan melakukan itu? Lalu _Namja_ itu meninggalkan Jaejoong dengan kedaan hamil dan hanya memanfaatkan Joongie–ku saja? Aish Yunho apa yang kau pikirkan, jelas semua itu tak mungkinkan? Kau berpikiran terlalu jauh. Buang semua pikiran kotormu itu, aku juga yakin Joongie punya alasan.

Aku harus segera mengetahui semua ini, aku yakin pasti ada yang di sembunyikan Joongie dari ku, aku harus mengetahui kenapa Yoochun meninggalkan Jaejoong dan memilih menikah dengan orang lain. Padahal dulu ia mati – matian mempertahankannya saat aku datang lagi dalam kehidupan Jaejoong, bahkan ia sampai menghajarku saat mengetahui aku menemui Joongie secara diam – diam.

"_Eomma_." Panggil Changmin saat Jaejoong kembali dari toilet.

Jaejoong tersenyum menjawab panggilan Changmin. Kemudian ia mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping Changmin.

Beberapa saat kemudian, makanan yang di pesan Jaejoong tadi sudah siap untuk di santap. Berbagai manakan dalam porsi yang tidak sedikit terjadi di meja kami. Ini sangat banyak aku pikir, untuk dua orang pula.

"Jangan bengong saja Yun, ini untuk kita bertiga, kau pikir kami berdua sanggup mengabiskan semuanya, eoh. _Kajja_, mari makan, aku yang traktir kok ^^." ajak Jaejoong. Jadi itu alasan kenapa makanannya sangat banyak? Ternyata My Joongie sangat perhatian.

"_Ne, Gomawo_ Boo." Jawabku senang, Joongie ternyata kau memang sangat perhatian.

Changmin yang paling antusia di antara kami bertiga. Dengan sigap ia mengambil piringnya sendiri dan mengisi piring itu dengan berbagai makanan yang ada diatas meja hingga penuh. Dengan lahap pula Changmin memankannya.

Aku terkekeh geli melihat cara makan Changmin yang begitu lucu. Namja kecil itu benar – benar pula selera makan yang sangat baik. Tak heran ia tumbuh menjadi _Namja_ yang pintar walau usianya masih terbilang sangat belia.

Jaejoong juga tersenyum bahagia melihat putranya makan dengan baik. Kemudian ia juga mengambil piringnya dan mulai menikmati makan siang kami. Begitu pula denganku. Sesekali ia menyuapi Changmin dengan makanan yang ada dipiringnya. Sebenarnya aku juga sangat ingin makan disuapi oleh Jaejoong tapi pasti Jaejoong akan menolak jika aku memintanya. Biarlah, mungkin untuk saat ini belum saatnya. Tapi aku yakin suatu saat nanti Jaejoong akan suka rela melakukannya.

Aku merasa sangat senang, kami terlihat seperti keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Aku _Appa_nya, Jaejoong _Eomma_nya dan Changmin, Putra kami. Betapa aku sangat berharap, semoga semua ini akan menjadi kenyataan. Aku bersumpah akan mendapatkanmu lagi Boo, dan membangun keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Sebentar lagi, aku yakin.

.

**fanboyHAE**

.

"Ah, perutku rasanya sangat kenyang sekali." gumam Changmin saat kami telah menyelesaikan makan siang. Tangan kecilnya terus saja mengusapi perutnya yang agak membuncit. Jaejoong yang melihat tinggal putranya itu hanya tersenyum simpul sembari mengelus rambut hitam Changmin dengan sayang. Sebenarnya aku sedikit iri dengan bocah itu. Hey, bukan dia saja yang ingin mendapatkan elusan dari Kim Jaejoong. Seorang Jung Yunho–pun ingin mendapatkan elusan itu apa lagi sudah bertahun – tahun aku tak merasakan getaran – getaran yang memang sangat aku rindukan. Tapi aku bisa apa sekarang dengan status kami seperti ini.

"Bagaimana jika setelah ini kita pergi ketaman bermain? Kita bertiga..." Usulku pada pasangan anak yang masih sibuk dengan dunia mereka itu.

Jaejoong menatapku curiga. Berbanding terbalik dengan Changmin yang menatapku dengan mata berbinar. Aku hanya merespon tatapan mereka dengan tersenyum setulus mungkin, karena memang aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan mereka berdua, bukan dengan maksud lain. Bagaimanapun kami bertiga akan menjadi keluarga yang sesungguhnya, walau masih harapan. Oleh sebab itu aku berencana membiasakan mereka berdua dengan kehadiranku. Bukan sebuah niat yang buruk' kan?

"Bagaimana? Apa kalian mau?" tanyaku lagi. Aku memandangi wajah mereka secara bergantian. Tentu saja dengan senyum yang masih mengembang di bibirku.

Orang pertama yang menanggapi pertanyaanku adalah Changmin. Ia mengangguk dengan semangat. "Aku mau _Ahjussi_, kebetulan sudah lama Changmin tak mengunjungi taman bermain..." ucarnya dengan penuh semangat. Membuatku juga ikut senang jika Changmin dapat tertawa dengan lepas seperti itu. Entah kenapa ada perasaan senang yang menutup lubang dalam hatiku saat melihat senyum itu.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah Jaejoong, kemudian aku menatap matanya dengan tatapan memohon. Begitu pula dengan Changmin, bocah kecil itu sedang memperlihatkan tatapan Puppy Eyes yang sangat terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan. Jaejoong yang melihat tatapan mata kami mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dari kami.

"Eo—_Eomma_... Akhhh... Baiklah, _Eomma_ setuju..." kata Jaejoong pasrah. Kemudian ia mendekati Changmin dan menciumi wajah bocah itu secara bertubi – tubi. "Wajahmu benar – benar menggemaskan, _uri_ Changminnie... _Eomma_ sungguh tak bisa menahan untuk tidak mencium anak _Eomma_ yang tampan ini."

"_EOMMA_~~~"

.

.

.

Disinilah kami berada, disebuah taman bermain yang tak terlalu besar juga tak terlalu ramai —setelah kami mengantri untuk membeli tiket masuk selama beberapa menit— . Kami berjalan dengan langkah pelan. Dengan Changmin berada di tengah antara aku dan Jaejoong. Tangan kanan Changmin menggandeng tangan kiri Jaejoong, sedangkan tangan kiri Changmin menggenggam erat tangan kananku. Membuat kami terlihat seperti keluarga yang sesungguhnya.

Aku menyunggingkan senyum bahagia sambil menikmati moment yang begitu aku rindukan, maksudnya setelah sekian lama kini aku bisa menikmati waktu bersamanya lagi, hanya saja dulu di saat kami masih muda hanya melakukannya berdua, dan sekarang ada Changmin yang menjadi pelengkap dan membuatku semakin bahagia. Aku menoleh kearah Jaejoong dan _Namja_ berbibir merah itu juga menyunggingkan senyum yang begitu manis dari bibirnya. Wajahnya yang cantik begitu terlihat sangat bahagia. Membuatnya terlihat semakin sempurna dimataku.

"_Eomma_—" panggil Changmin. Sontak kami berdua menoleh kerah Changmin dengan tatapn bertanya. "—Changmin ingin boneka itu..." lanjutnya sambil melihat sebuah boneka berbentuk beruang berwarna coklat dengan ukuran yang sangat besar yang bahkan besarnya melebihi tubuh Changmin yang kecil.

"Boneka beruang itu?" tanya Jaejoong meyakinkan ucapan Changmin sambil menunjuk boneka itu.

Changmin mengangguk antusias. "Belikan aku satu _Eomma_... _Jebbal"_ rengeknya. Membuatku tersenyum melihat sifat Changmin yang menurutku sangat lucu itu.

"_Ahjussi_ akan membelikan boneka itu untuk Changmin, kau mau?" kataku pada Changmin. Changmin menoleh kearahku dengan tatapan berbinar.

"_Jinja?"_ Aku mengangguk dengan yakin. Hanya sebuah boneka tak masalah, bahkan aku akan membelikan taman ini beserta isinya jika Changmin memintanya. Berlebihan? Aku rasa tidak, untuk anak seperti Changmin, dia berhak mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Well, tapi sepertinya Jaejoong tidak setuju jika aku yang membelikan boneka itu untuk Changmin. Buktinya, saat ini ia sedang menatapku tajam. Seolah menanyakan apa yang baru saja aku tawarkan kepada Changmin.

"Hanya sebuah boneka Jae. Itu bukan apa – apa untuk anak setampan Changmin..." kataku. Bermaksud membalas pertanyaan dari tatapan tajam dari Jaejoong.

"Tidak lagi Jung Yunho. Kau tadi yang telah membayar tiket masuk kami. Dan sekarang kau ingin membelikan Changmin boneka itu? Tidak terimakasih. Biar aku saja yang membayarnya sendiri, aku tak mau merepotkanmu lagi..." Jaejoong membelikan alasananya kenapa ia menolak.

Jaejoong hendak mengelurkan dompetnya dari kantong celana yang ia pakai. Namun dengan segera aku menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dengan tanganku yang tak digenggam oleh Changmin. Sehingga membuat posisi kami bertiga saling berpegangan tangan.

"Jae, aku yang mengajak kalian pergi ketempat ini. Jadi sudah sangat wajah jika aku membayar semuanya. Aku mohon Boo, biar aku yang mentraktir kalian berdua. Dan aku sama sekali tak merasa di repotkan dengan semua itu..."

'Justru aku merasa sangat senang.' lanjutku dalam hati. Aku menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan memelas. Sepertinya Jaejoong memang tidak berubah sama sekali. Karena sejak dulu ia selalu tak tega jika melihat tatapan memelas yang aku keluarkan.

Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang, benarkan kataku, ia pasti tak akan menolak. "Jangan salahkan aku jika kau pulang dengan dompetmu yang menipis. Aku sudah memperingatkanku. Jika ingin membatalkan niatmu bisa dari sekarang karena Changmin suka sekali menghabiskan uang untuk membeli barang – barang yang ia anggap menarik..." kata Jaejoong.

"Tak masalah buatku..." jawabku pasti sambil tersenyum. 'Untuk kalian berdua bukan hanya uang saja yang akan aku berikan... Aku akan memberikan apapun yang aku miliki jika kau mau.' lanjutku dalam hati.

"_Kajja_ Changminnie, kita membeli boneka itu untukmu..." aku melepaskan tautan tanganku dari Jaejoong. Changmin terlihat sangat antusias. Dengan cepat bocah itu sudah menarik tanganku dan tangan Jaejoong menuju konter tempat boneka itu dijual.

"_Ahjussi_, tolong boneka beruang yang besar itu." kata Changmin sambil melepaskan tangan kami berdua. Kemudian ia mengambil boneka yang telah diambilkan oleh sang penjual dengan cepat dan langsung saja Changmin memeluk boneka itu dengan sangat erat. Walapun Changmin terlihat sangat kesusahan karena boneka itu lebih besar dari pada tubuhnya yang kecil.

"Berikan boneka itu kepada _Ahjussi_ penjual, Changminnie. Biarkan boneka itu dibungkus terlebih dahulu. Agar mudah kita bawa mengelilingi taman bermain—" kata Jaejoong. "—Changmmine..." seru Jaejoong ke Changmin karena ia tak mau melepaskan boneka itu.

"Arraseo." Kata Changmin pasrah. Kemudian ia menyerahkan boneka itu kepada sang penjual untuk di bungkus. Setelah menunggu selama beberapa menit dan tak lupa setelah membayar boneka itu.

"Kau tak ingin membeli boneka gajah itu, Joongie?" tanyaku kepada Jaejoong sambil tersenyum penuh arti kepadanya sambil menunjuk deretan boneka berbentuk gajah berwarna abu – abu yang tak kalah besarnya dengan boneka yang dibeli oleh Changmin.

Jaejoong terdiam. Kemudian ia menatap deretan boneka itu dengan mata yang berbinar. Dan sepertinya ia baru menyedari jika disana ada boneka berkaki empat itu.

"_Ahjussi,_ berikan aku satu boneka gajah itu..." kata Jaejoong akhirnya. Aku tersenyum, hal – hal yang di sukai oleh Jaejoong sama sekali tak berubah sejak dulu, salah satunya yaitu dengan benda – benda berbentuk gajah. Entah apa yang di sukai dari binatang bernama gajah itu.

Setelah kami menunggu lagi sang penjual membungkus boneka untuk Jaejoong dan membayarnya. Kami bertiga melanjutkan perjalanan menyelusuri taman bermain ini. Dengan saling bergandeng tangan.

.

.

.

*SKIP TIME

Sudah dua jam lebih kami bertiga mengelilingi taman bermain ini. Berbagai konter yang ada di sepanjang jalan telah kami kunjungi. Berbagai permainan telah kami coba yang tentu saja permainan yang cocok untuk Changmin. Tidak lucu jika kami mengajak Changmin untuk mencoba permainan yang menguji adrenalin.

"_Eomma_—" rengek Changmin pada Jaejoong. "_Wae Chagi_?" jawab Jaejoong sambil mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Changmin —berjongkok—.

"—Gendong..." lanjutnya sambil mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum simpul kemudian ia mengangkat Changmin dalam gendongannya. sedangkan Changmin mengaitkan tangannya dengan erat dileher Jaejoong, sedangkan kepalanya ia letakkan di perpotongan leher sang _Eomma_. Ia memejamkan matanya. Terlihat sekali jika Changmin sudah sangat kelelahan.

"Apa sebaiknya kita pulang saja? Sepertinya Changmin sudah sangat kelehalahan," kataku pada Jaejoong. "Lagi pula ini sudah hampir sore. Aku yakin kau juga sudah lelah, Boo... Aku tak ingin kalian kelelahan setelah itu malah jatuh sakit."

"_Ne,_ sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang. _Kajja_..." Jawab Jaejoong kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu gerbang keluar. Sedangkan aku mengikutinya dari belakang dengan membawa barang – barang yang Changmin dan Jaejoong beli tadi.

.

.

"Kau yakin tak mau aku antar pulang, Boo? Aku sama sekali tak keberatan." tanyaku pada Jaejoong lagi.

Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang.

"Sudah aku katakan sejak tadi Jung Yunho. Aku membawa mobil sendiri. Oleh karena itu kau tak perlu mengantarkan aku pulang." jawab Jaejoong untuk yang kesekian kali karena sejak tadi aku menanyakan hal yang sama dan di jawab oleh Jaejoong dengan jawaban yang sama pula.

"Arraseo kalau begitu." kataku akhirnya. Sedikit kecewa sebenarnya tapi tak masalah, toh Jaejoong menolak ajakanku karena punya alasan yang masuk akal. Akan berbeda jika ia menolak ajakanku dengan alasan yang kurang masuk akal. Aku pasti akan memaksanya untuk memperbolehkan ku untuk mengantarkannya pulang.

"Kami pulang dulu Yun. Dan ingat jangan ikuti kami..." kata Jaejoong sambil menatapku tajam. Membuatku menelan ludah karena Jaejoong mengetahui rencana yang sejak tadi aku susun di benakku. Dengan mengikuti Jaejoong hingga ia sampai rumahnya. Dengan begitu aku akan mengetahui dimana Jaejoong tinggal. Tapi itu tak akan terjadi karena Jaejoong telah mengetahui rencanaku itu.

"Arraseo..." Jawabku sambil mempoutkan bibirku. Membuat Jaejoong menggeleng – gelengkan kepalaku. Heran melihat tingkahku? Tapi asal kau tau Joongie, aku hanya bersikap seperti ini hanya di hapanmu saja, tidak dengan di hadapan orang lain. Di hadapan orang lain hanya ada Yunho yang tegas. Yunho yang jarang tersenyum dan Yunho yang selalu bersikap. Dan hanya di hadapanmu aku bisa menjadi Yunho yang sesungguhnya. Dan kau tau Joongie? Kau adalah orang yang oaling berharga yang pernah aku miliki.

"Sampai bertemu lagi Yun..." Ucap Jaejoong. "Annyeong _Ahjussi_, kami pulang dulu, terimakasih untuk hari ini." kali ini Changmin yang berbicara.

Aku mengangguk. "Ne, hati – hati di jalan, aku pasti akan sangat merindukan kalian..." kataku, kemudian ia dan Changmin masuk kedalam mobilnya dan menjalankannya untuk pulang kerumah mereka.

Aku menatap kepergian Mobil yang ditumpangi oleh Jaejoong dan Changmin. Sebenarnya aku sangat tidak rela untuk berpisah dengan mereka. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Untuk saat ini mungkin sudah cukup tapi aku berjanji suatu saat nanti akan membuat kami bertiga akan selalu bersama. Dimana ada Jung Yunho disana akan ada Kim— ah bukan. Dimana ada Jung Yunho, di sana akan ada Jung Jaejoong dan Jung Changmin dan mungkin saja dengan Jung – Jung kecil yang lain.

Sungguh manis bukan?

* * *

—TBC—

* * *

YunJaeMin moment :))


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : **Milik Tuhan, agensi, diri sendiri dan Orang tua mereka.

**Rate :** T

**Genre : **Romance / Drama / Family.

* * *

**************SEQUEL ONE THING (DIHARAPKAN MEMBACA ONE THING TERLEBIH DAHULU)**

* * *

BOYLOVE that mean Boy x Boy, YAOI. M–PREG, typo(s) bertebaran, penggunaan EYD yang kurang tepat dan hal – hal tidak jelas lainnya. Banyak hal yang kurang masuk akal di Fic ini. Bagi yang **TIDAK** suka **YAOI** atau **BOYLOVE** atau **SESAMA**_**NAMJA**_ diharapkan untuk tidak membaca dari pada anda membuat keonaran(?). Jika tak suka dengan **Couple**nya dimohon untuk tidak membaca pula ya. **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

ini cerita 100% murni ide saya, jika ada kesamaan adalah sebuah ketidak sengajaan.

**Pairing Utama:**

YUNJAE

YOOSU

CANGKYU

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

My Son © fanboyHAE

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

***YUNHO POV***

"_Hyung_..." panggilku saat aku melihat Kim Hyung Jun, sahabatku di Seoul sekaligus kakak kandung Kim Jaejoong, orang yang paling aku cintai. Aku juga baru mengetahui bahwa Jun _Hyung_ itu adalah _Hyung_nya Joongie, beberapa hari yang lalu, saat aku tak sengaja bertemu dengan mereka di taman.

"Yunho." Jawabnya dengan nada yang sedikit aneh seperti tak suka. Kenapa dengannya? Tak biasanya ia bersikap seperti ini padaku? Apa aku berbuat salah ya?

"_Hyung_ mau kemana? Kenapa kau disini?" tanyaku dengan nada yang sopan. Aku menghormatinya walau dia berbicara dengan nada seperti tadi. Mungkin aku memang punya salah padanya. Kim Hyung Jun yang ku kenal adalah seorang _namja_ dewasa yang kadang selalu kekanak – kanakan namun mempunyai sisi kedewasaan dalam menyelesaikan masalah. Ia tak akan marah kepada siapapun kecuali orang itu mempunyai salah kepadanya. Mungkin salah satunya aku.

"Mau pulang dan itu bukan urusan mu, Jung Yunho!" jawabnya ketus. Aish benar – benar aneh. Pasti aku punya salah dengannya. Walaupun aku tak tau apa masalahnya, lebih baik aku meminta maaf saja padanya. Aku tak ingin urusan ini menjadi panjang dan membuat dampak buruk pada hubungan pertemanan kami.

"_Hyung_ aku minta maaf kalau punya salah, jadi ku mohon jangan bersikap seperti itu lagi, kau membuatku bingung…" Kataku meminta maaf padanya. Ia terlihat sangat marah saat ini. Pancaran matanya sangat menakutkan, seakan – akan ingin memakan–ku hidup – hidup.

"Minta maaf? Kau itu berengsek, kaulah yang penyebab adik–ku selama beberapa tahun ini hidup menderita, kaulah penyebab utama adikku di benci dan di usir oleh orang tua kami, dan teganya kau tak bertanggung jawab kepadanya JUNG YUNHO." Makinya padaku. Apa maksudnya? Aku yang membuat Joongie menderita? Aku yang membuat Joongie di benci orang tuanya dan apa pula yang harus aku pertanggung jawabkan padanya?

"Tunggu _Hyung_, apa maksud _Hyung_ sebenarnnya? Sungguh aku tak mengerti, jelaskan padaku, apa salahku sebenarnya dan apa yang harus ku pertanggung jawabkan dari Joongie?" tanyaku seadanya. Aku benar – benar tak mengerti apa maksud dari _Namja_ didepanku ini.

"Kau... LUPAKAN DAN JANGAN PERNAH TEMUI JOONGIE LAGI" katanya sambil berteriak penuh amarah kemudian meninggalkanku dalam kebingungan.

Aku sungguh bingung. Kenapa tiba – tiba ia bersikap seperti itu padaku. Setauku Junnie Hyung itu orang yang tak pernah marah kecuali ada yang membuatnya terluka dan menyakiti keluarganya. Tapi apa salahku kepadanya ataupun Joongie sebenarnya. Kenapa ia tiba – tiba bersikap seperti itu? Padahal terakhir kali kami bertemu semua baik – baik saja. Apa mungkin Junnie _Hyung_ sudah mengetahui hubunganku dengan Jaejoong dimasa lalu? Lalu mungkinkah Junnie _Hyung_ marah padaku karena itu?

Aku harus segera pulang dan menanyakannya kepada Yoona, mungkin saja ia tau sesuatu, mengapa Jun _Hyung_ tiba – tiba menyalahkanku tentang keadaan Jaejoong. Aish, kenapa di saat seperti ini aku tak bisa berpikir dan meneukan jawabannya sendiri. Kau benar – benar tak berguna Jung Yunho.

.

.

.

**#Di rumah Yunho**

"_Oppa_, dari mana saja kau? Kenapa pergi kau tak bilang – bilang. Kau membuat kuatir aku dan _Halmeoni_ saja, dari tadi kami mencoba menghubungimu, tapi selalu tak menyambung, kemana sebenarnya dirimu?" suara omelan Yoona menyambutku saat aku hendak masuk ke dalam rumah. Aku berjalan mendekati Yoona yang sedang melipad kedua tangannya didepan dadanya sambil memandangku dengan tajam.

"_Mian__hae_, _Oppa_ tadi terburu – buru, ada sedikit urusan mendadak." Aku minta maaf pada sepupuku itu, wajahnya terlihat sangat kuatir, aku jadi merasa bersalah. Biasanya aku akan berpamitan kalau mau pergi, tapi tadi pagi aku benar – benar lupa. Bukanlah lupa itu bukan sebuah kesalahan? Aku lupa juga bukan karena keinginanku.

"_Oppa_, jawab aku kau dari mana? Dan kenapa terburu – buru? Urusan apa _Oppa?_" tanyanya dengan nada yang tadi kuatir di gantikan dengan nada yang sangat penasaran. Dasar sepupu ku ini, ia mempunyai rasa penasaran yang terbilang cukup besar, beda dengan kebanyakan orang. Bahkan ia kan berusaha unk mencari tahu sendiri bagaimana pun caranya jika ia sudah pesaran dengan suatu hal. Dasar Mrs. Penasaran(?).

Aha. Aku dapat ide, mungkin saja Yoona tak mau menjawab kalau aku menanyakan tentang Joongie. Sedikit berbohong mungkin saja membuatku mengetahui kebenaran yang tak pernah aku ketahui sebelumnya. Seperti kata pepatah, berbohong demi kebaikan tidak masalah, kan?

"_Oppa_ sangat bahagia, hari ini _Oppa_ kencan dengan Joongie dan Changmin, kami menghabiskan waktu bersama. Awalnya kami bertiga hanya makan siang di Restoran dekat taman namun setelah itu kami menghabiskan waktu dengan berjalan – jalan di taman bermain. Kau tau Yoona, kami seperti kelurga kecil saja." kataku sedikit berbohong. Aku memang menemui Joongie, makan bersamaya dan menghabiskan waktu ditaman bermain bersama, namun tak berkencan dengannya. Tapi aku rasa tadi kami seperti sedang kencan.

"Jinja? Apakah embb... Jae _Oppa_ mengatakan semuanya padamu?" Bingo kau mulai terpancing Yoona. Tak sia – sia _Oppa_mu ini mempunyai wajah tampan nan pintar ini.

"Tentu saja, tadi Joongie menceritakan semua pada _Oppa_, semuanya bahkan yang simple – simple pun, Joongie ceritakan kepada _Oppa_ dan tentang Changmin juga." jawabku dengan yakin dan tentu saja berbohong. Yang sebenarnya Joongie sama sekali tak menceritakan tantangnya, menjawab pertanyaan ku saja tidak, apa lagi menceritakan. Tapi aku punya sedikit informasi dari Changmin.

"Syukurlah, akhirnya Jaejoong _Oppa_ mau mengatakan tentang Changmin, bahawa anak itu anak kandung kalian, aku sempat kuatir kalau Jae _Oppa_ tak akan pernah mengataknnya pada mu, tapi untungnya ia segera memberi tahu _Oppa_. Aku senang sekali saat mengetahui _Oppa_ telah menjadi seorang ayah, terlebih lagi anak yang lahir dari rahim Jaejoong _Oppa_, orang yang kau sayangi..." ujar Yoona, dan membuatku shock. Namun aku berusaha sekuat tenaga(?) bersikap sebiasa mungkin. Aku tak ingin kebohonganku terbongkar. Yoona terlihat sangat bahagia saat mengatakan hal tadi. Dan ke simpulanku, dia memang sudah tau sejak awal tentang semua ini.

"Ne, Tentu saja, _Oppa_ juga sangat bahagia saat Joongie memberitahukan semua kepada _Oppa_. Oya, _Oppa_ pergi ke kamar dulu nee. _Oppa_ mau istirahat..." kataku kemudian meninggalkan Yoona yang masih terlihat sangat bahagia dan lega.

Segera ku langkahkan kaki–ku ke kamar pribadiku. Aku tutup pintu dan ku rebahkan tubuhku ditempat tidur yang lumayan besar itu.

Yoona bilang tadi Changmin anak kandungku? Anakku yang dikandung dan lahir di lahirkan oleh Jaejoong. Jujur aku bingung harus berkata apa, entah saat ini aku merasakan apa. Semua seperti bercampur aduk menjadi satu, dan tak bisa di ungkapkan denga kata – kata.

Jadi, apa yang aku bayangkan saat direstoran tadi benar? Tentang kemungkinan akulah Ayah dari Changmin? _Namja_ yang telah membuat Jaejoong hamil dan melahirkan Changmin? _Namja_ yang tak ada di sisi Jaejoong saat membesarkan Changmin?

Jadi ini alasan mengapa tadi Jaejoong salah menyebut, bukan salah, tapi menutupi.

—"_**Rasakan, berani**__**–**__**beraninya kau memandangi anak ki..."**_

"_**Maksudku anakku dengan tatapan jelek seperti itu, kau mau memakan anakku eoh..."**_

Apa mungkin maksud _ki_ yang sempat terputus tadi adalah _kita_?

"_**Jangan panggil Changmin bocah, dia punya nama dan walupun dia rakus, **__**begitu – begitu**__** dia anakmu.**__**..**__** maksudku anakku"**_

Itu jelas sekali bahwa Jaejoong mengucapakan _anakmu._

Apakah mungkin masalah ini yang membuat Jun _Hyung_ tiba – tiba marah dan bersikap seperti tadi kepadaku? Apa ia juga mengetahui semuanya?

"_**Minta maaf? Kau itu berengsek, kaulah yang penyebab adik ku selama beberapa tahun ini hidup menderita, kaulah penyebab utama adikku di benci dan di usir oleh orang tua kami, dan teganya kau tak bertanggung jawab kepadanya JUNG YUNHO."**_

Lalu kenapa Joongie tak memberi tahu kalau dia sedang mengandung anakku? Mengapa ia merasahasiakan semuanya dariku? Apa alasannya tak memberitahuku masalah sebesar ini kepadaku, bahkan saat kami bertemu pun ia masih saja merahasiakannya. Joongie apa sebenarnya motif mu meyembunyikannya dari ku. Apakah kau menganggapku tak pantas menjadi sosok seorang ayah untuk Changmin? Apakah kau menganggapku hanya _Namja_ berengsek yang tak bisa membahagiakan kalian berdua? Apakah kau memang benar – benar sudah melupakanku? Dan masihkan ada harapan untuk untuk kembali kesisimu lagi?

Pantas saja saat aku melihat dan mendengar suara Changmin ada perasaan lega dan sayang yang muncul tiba – tiba, inikah yang di namakan ikatan batin anak dan orang tua. Aku merasa sangat utuh sekarang.

Aku harus segera megambil keputusan. Aku harus secapatnya menikahi Jaejoong sebelum semua semakin terlambat dan hidup bersama sebagai sebuah keluarga yang utuh. Aku merasa sangat gembira sekarang. Jung Yunho kau telah menjadi seorang ayah. Dan sebentar lagi orang yang sangat ku cintai akan menjadi miliku lagi untuk selamanya. Semoga saja Jaejoong masih mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku, sehingga semua akan lebih mudah. Walaupun tidak, aku akan tetap berusaha mendapatkannya kembali, karena saat ini kami sudah mempunyai sesuatu yang membuat ikatan kami semakin kuat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu semenjak aku mengatahui fakta sebenarnya, tentang Jaejoong dan Changmin.

Aku selalu mencari tahu apapun mengenai Jaejoong saat tak bersamaku beberapa tahun ini. Dari informasi yang ku dapat Jaejoong pindah kesini saat ia dan temannya yang bernama Park Junsu dan park Yoochun, mantan tunangannya, saat ia hamil besar. Junsu adalah istri Yoochun, yang sedang hamil pula. Sebelumnya tak ada yang tahu sebelumnya mereka tinggal di mana. Selama Jaejoong di sini, ia tinggal bersama dengan Junsu dan Yoochun di rumah orang tua Junsu sendiri.

Junsu melahirkan anaknya terlebih dahulu dari pada Jaejoong, itu artinya Yoochun memutuskan hubungan dengan Jejoong karna ia telah menghamili _Namja_ bernama Junsu itu. Setelah Jaejoong melahirkan ia bekerja di perusahaan kecil milik keluarga Junsu bersama Yoochun. Dan kemudian pindah ke sebuah rumah sederhana tak jauh dari rumah keluarga Junsu.

Changmin berumur enam tahun bulan lalu. Sekarang ia menduduki bangku sekolah dasar kelas dua Sekolah Dasar bersama Park Kyuhyun, anak dari Junsu dan Yoochun. Yang ku dengar kedua anak itu merupakan siswa yang sangat pandai, tak heran di umur mereka sekarang dapat menduduki kelas yang seharusnya di duduki untuk anak umur delapan tahun.

Beberapa minggu yang lalu Jaejoong sempat di rawat di rumah sakit karna mengalami kecelakaan yang entah aku tak tau penyebabnya. Setelah ia keluar dari rumah sakit ia tinggal bersama Junnie _Hyung_ di rumah Jaejoong hingga sekerang, pada akhir pekan kedua orang tua Joongie selalu mengunjungi Joongie dan menginap dirumahnya.

.

.

.

Hari ini aku akan menemui Jaejoong di rumahnya, aku telah membulatkan tekat ku untuk melamarnya hari ini juga. Kebetulan aku telah mengetahui alamat rumahnya beberapa hari lalu. Ku lajukan mobilmu dengan kecepatan penuh menuju rumahnya. Tak sampai dua puluh menit dari rumahku akhirnya aku sampai juga di rumah Jaejoong. Rumah ini benar – benar sederhana namun terkesan sangat berkelas. Jaejoong memang tak berubah sejak dulu, dulu ia sama sekali tak menyukai benda – benda yang mahal atau mewah, ia lebih menyukai sesuatu hal yang sederhana. Karena menurutnya sesuatu hal yang sederhana itu lebih indah dari pada sesuatu yang mewah, kerena mewah sama sekali tak mengandung ketulusan, yang ada hanya pamer dan di pamerkan saja.

Segera aku beranjak dari mobilku menuju rumah calon istriku itu.

Kuketuk pintunya...

Tok Tok Tok!~~

"Tunggu sebentar..." ucap seseorang dari dalam rumah saat aku mengetuk pintu kediaman Joongie itu. Pintu bercat putih itu terbuka lebar. Menampakkan seorang _Namja_ dengan wajah cantik dengan balutan pakainan sederhana namun malah terlihat sangat mempesona.

"_Nugu..."_ kata Jaejoong. "Yunho, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dari mana kau tau alamat rumahku? Mau perlu apa kau kesini?" lanjut Jaejoong terheran – heran saat mendapatiku berdiri di depan rumahnya.

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan mu, Boo... " kataku mantap sambil memandang mata indahnya penuh dengan keyakinan. Karena sejak awal aku telah memutuskan untuk membawa Jaejoong kembali kesampingku lagi. Walaupun nantinya akan ada badai yang datang, aku akan tetap pada keputusanku.

"Joongie, siapa yang datang?" Tanya seseorang dari dalam rumah dan aku tau itu Hyung Jun, kakak kandung Jaejoong. Namja itu mendekat kearah kami berdua.

"Yunho, apa yang kau lakukan di rumah kami eoh... sudah aku bilang jangan temui adikku lagi... berani – beraninya kau datang kemari..." makinya saat melihatku. Ia seperti tak suka melihatku berdiri di depan rumah mereka. Maaf _Hyung_, tapi kali ini aku tak akan mendengarkanmu.

"Dengarkan aku dulu _Hyung_, aku kesini untuk meminta Joongie kembali padaku, memintanya menjadi milikku seperti dulu, aku akan bertanggung jawab, aku berjanji tak akan membuatnya menderita lagi, aku berjanji akan menebus semua kesalahanku di masa lalu yang aku perbuat kepada Joongie, aku akan menikahi Kim Jaejoong" jelasku panjang lebar tanpa keraguan sedikit pun.

"Kim Jaejoong maukah kau menikah dengan Jung Yunho? Maukah kau menjadi pendamping Jung Yunho untuk selamanya baik dalam duka maupun senang? Maukah kau berada disisi Jung Yunho untuk selamanya dan mengganti margamu menjadi marga Jung?"

"_MWO?"_ teriak mereka berdua dengan nada kaget. Aku bisa memakluminya, tak ada hujan dan tak ada angin, tiba – tiba aku datang untuk melamar Joongie, siapa yang tak kaget.

* * *

—TBC—

* * *

UPDATE KILAT SUPER PETIR XD

Happy FUJOSHI AND FUDANSHI INDEPENDENCE DAY'S

LOVE!


	12. Chapter 12

"_Nugu..."_ kata Jaejoong. "Yunho, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dari mana kau tau alamat rumahku? Mau perlu apa kau kesini?" lanjut Jaejoong terheran – heran saat mendapatiku berdiri di depan rumahnya.

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan mu, Boo…" kataku mantap sambil memandang mata indahnya penuh dengan keyakinan. Karena sejak awal aku telah memutuskan untuk membawa Jaejoong kembali kesampingku lagi. Walaupun nantinya akan ada badai yang datang, aku akan tetap pada keputusanku.

"Joongie, siapa yang datang?" Tanya seseorang dari dalam rumah dan aku tau itu Hyung Jun, kakak kandung Jaejoong. _Namja_ itu mendekat kearah kami berdua.

"Yunho, apa yang kau lakukan di rumah kami eoh... sudah aku bilang jangan temui adikku lagi... berani – beraninya kau datang kemari..." makinya saat melihatku. Ia seperti tak suka melihatku berdiri di depan rumah mereka. Maaf _Hyung_, tapi kali ini aku tak akan mendengarkanmu.

"Dengarkan aku dulu _Hyung_, aku kesini untuk meminta Joongie kembali padaku, memintanya menjadi milikku seperti dulu, aku akan bertanggung jawab, aku berjanji tak akan membuatnya menderita lagi, aku berjanji akan menebus semua kesalahanku di masa lalu yang aku perbuat kepada Joongie, aku akan menikahi Kim Jaejoong" jelasku panjang lebar tanpa keraguan sedikit pun.

"Kim Jaejoong maukah kau menikah dengan Jung Yunho? Maukah kau menjadi pendamping Jung Yunho untuk selamanya baik dalam duka maupun senang? Maukah kau berada disisi Jung Yunho untuk selamanya dan mengganti margamu menjadi marga Jung?"

"_MWO?"_ teriak mereka berdua dengan nada kaget. Aku bisa memakluminya, tak ada hujan dan tak ada angin, tiba – tiba aku datang untuk melamar Joongie, siapa yang tak kaget.

.

.

.

Chapter 12

**Disclaimer : **Milik Tuhan, agensi, diri sendiri dan Orang tua mereka.

**Rate :** T

**Genre : **Romance / Drama / Family.

* * *

******************SEQUEL ONE THING (DIHARAPKAN MEMBACA ONE THING TERLEBIH DAHULU)**

* * *

BOYLOVE that mean Boy x Boy, YAOI. M–PREG, typo(s) bertebaran, penggunaan EYD yang kurang tepat dan hal – hal tidak jelas lainnya. Banyak hal yang kurang masuk akal di Fic ini. Bagi yang **TIDAK** suka **YAOI** atau **BOYLOVE** atau **SESAMA**_**NAMJA**_ diharapkan untuk tidak membaca dari pada anda membuat keonaran(?). Jika tak suka dengan **Couple**nya dimohon untuk tidak membaca pula ya. **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

ini cerita 100% murni ide saya, jika ada kesamaan adalah sebuah ketidak sengajaan.

**Pairing Utama:**

YUNJAE

YOOSU

CANGKYU

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

My Son © fanboyHAE

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa maksud mu Jung Yunho? Kau ingin aku menikah denganmu? Atas dasar apa kau mengutarakan hal itu? Kita sudah tak ada hubungan apa – apa lagi Jung Yunho, ingat itu. Hubungan kita sudah berakhir beberapa tahun lalu jika kau lupa." Kata Jaejoong dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar. Saat ini ia memandang mataku seakan mencari jawaban atas ucapanku barusan dan aku membalas menatap kedua bola matanya yang begitu membuatku terpesona.

"Aku datang kemari untuk melamar mu, Kim Jaejoong. Aku ingin kau kembali ke sisiku lagi, aku berniat untuk memperbaiki semua kesalahanku. Aku kesini karna aku sudah tau semuanya, bahwa Changmin adalah anak kandung kita, Kim Jaejoong. Walaupun sebelum aku mengatahui fakta itu, aku juga berniat ingin kembali padamu Jae... Aku ingin mengulang semua dari awal, membuka lembaran baru untuk kita dan membangun keluarga kecil kita sendiri." Jelas ku panjang lebar sambil terus memandang kedua bola matanya yang indah.

"_MWOO!"_ Kim Jaejoong dan Kim Hyung Jun lagi – lagi kaget mendengar ucapanku barusan. Kenapa mereka suka sekali 'kaget' eoh? Tidak adik tidak Hyung–nya sama saja. Tapi walaupun begitu aku tetap mencintai mu Kim Jaejoong. Karna kau adalah segalanya untuk ku.

"Dari mana kau tau bahwa Changmin anakmu, Yun? Jangan mengaku – ngaku Yun... Asal kau tau saja, Changmin itu anakku, hanya anakku..." katanya dengan nada tak suka serta penasaran. Matanya terus saja memandangku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kau yang memberitahuku... Saat kita di café beberapa hari lalu... Bukan, Changmin bukan anakmu tapi anak kita, Joongie... Putra kita" jawabku yakin.

"Omo, bagaimana mungkin? Seingatku aku tak pernah merasa memberi tahumu tentang itu sama sekali, jangan mengada – ada, Jung Yunho… Aku tau ini hanya taktikmu saja untuk mengelabuhiku" katanya memastikan lagi sambil melipat kedua tangannya, tepat didadanya.

"Perlukah aku mengulangi ucapanmu saat itu, Jung Jaejoong?" Aku sengaja menekankan kata – kataku. Kemudian aku mengatakan apa yang kemarin dulu Jaejoong ucapkan kepadaku.

"_**Rasakan, berani**__**–**__**beraninya kau memandangi anak ki... Maksudku anakku dengann tatapan jelek seperti itu.."**_

"_**jangan panggil Changmin bocah, dia punya nama dan walupun dia rakus, gini**__**–**__**gini dia anakmu.. maksudku anakku".**_

"Itu... Aku... tapi bagaimana bisa kau menyimpulkan bahwa Changmin adalah anakmu? Hanya karna kalimat yang kau katakan itu? Jangan menyimpulkan begitu saja jika kau tak punya bukti lain yang kebih kuat..." ujar Jaejoong tak mau kalah. Dari tadi ia ngotot(?) dan tak mau mengaku bahwa Changmin adalah putra kami, padahal itu sudah jelas kebenarannya. Sifat Jaejoong dari dulu memang tak berubah sama sekali, keras kepala.

"Siapa bilang aku tak bisa membuktikannya Joongie? Selama ini aku terus mencari tahu infomasi tentang mu dan mereka juga memberi tahu bahwa Changmin itu anak kita...!" kataku lagi. Apalagi aku ingat jelas kata – kata sepupuku dulu.

"Jangan bodoh Jung Yunho, bagaimana kau tau mereka mengatakan hal yang jujur? Bagaimana jika mereka hanya berbohong padamu dan mengatakan hal yang tidak benar..." katanya masih tak mau kalah.

"Yang memberitahuku bukan orang lain Jung Jaejoong, tapi sepupuku, Yoona. Aku sedikit menjebaknya sehingga tanpa sadar ia mengatakan apa yang di ketahuinya mengenai mu dan Changmin... Semuanya" kataku masih dengan nada yang lembut.

"_Mwo?_ Kau? Aku... "

"Sudahlah Joongie, kita sudah terlanjut ketahuan... Toh dia sudah tau semuanya... Jangan megelak lagi, _Hyung_ tau Yunho juga tak mau mengalah sampai kau mengatakan semuanya.. Jika begini masalah ini tak akan selesai – selesai. Dan kau Jung Yunho, berhenti memanggil adikku dengan Jung Jaejoong, namanya adalah Kim Jaejoong" kata Hyung Jun sambil menenangkan Joongie–ku yang shock serta sedikit 'memarahiku'.

"Setelah kau mengetahui semuanya, kau mau apa eoh...?" Tantang Junnie _Hyung_ kepada ku.

"Aku ingin bertanggung jawab _Hyung_, aku akan menikahi Joongie secepatnya dan menebus semua kesalahan yang selama ini aku lakukan pada Joongie dan Changmin" jawabku mantap tanpa ada sedikitpun keraguan. Karena pada dasarnya apa yang aku katakan tadi adalah sesuatu yang tulus dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam. Apalagi ini menyangkut dua orang yang paling berharga untuk ku. Jaejoong orang yang paling aku cintai dan Changmin, hadiah dari Tuhan yang paling berharga yang harus aku lindungi dengan segenap cinta dan kekuatan yang aku miliki.

"Bailkah, Bukan aku yang berhak menjawab semua ini, akan ku biarkan kalian bicata empat mata, bicarakan dengan kepala dingin, _Hyung_ yang akan menjaga Changmin... _Hyung_ yakin kau dapat menentukan jalan yang terbaik untuk semua orang, Joongie. Semua keputusan ada di tanganmu, _Hyung_ akan mendukung apapun keputusan yang kau ambil, asal kau merasa keputusan yang kau ambil akan membahagiakan mu dan Changmin..." kata Junnie _Hyung_ dengan bijak. Ini baru Kim Hyung Jun yang kukenal. _Namja_ yang bijaksana dan selalu peduli terhadap orang lain.

.

.

**YUNJAE IS REAL**

.

.

"Boo... kenapa kau merahasiakan masalah Changmin kepadaku? Apa kau tak menganggap aku sebagai Appanya? Kenapa kau tak menemuiku sama sekali Boo saat itu... Apa kau tak menganggapku pantas menjadi seorang Appa dan apakah aku memang tak pantas sama sekali untuk menjadi pendamping hidupmu?" tanyaku penasaran setelah ia menceritakan semua dari awal sampai akhir.

"Bukan begitu... Sebenarnya..." ia mulai berbicara kemudian ia menatapku. "Aku hendak menemuimu setelah Yoochun dan aku memutuskan pertunangan kami. Aku bahkan sudah sampai, bukan, hampir sampai pintu apartemenmu. Tapi saat itu aku melihat..." ucapannya terputus. Ia menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Jae..." Panggilku dengan lembut.

"Aku melihatmu berciuman dengan seorang _Yeoja_ di depan pintu apartemen mu dan aku tau bahwa gadis itu adalah Go Ara. Kejadian itu terjadi sebelum mengetahi bahwa aku sedang mengandung Changmin. Saat itu juga aku memutuskan untuk tidak mengusik kehidupan barumu bersama Yeoja itu walaupun setelah aku mengetahui ada kehidupan baru yang tumbuh didalam tubuhku.." Aku terbelalak. Jadi Jaejoong melihatku berciuman dengan Ara saat itu. Joongie kau salah paham, aku sama sekali tak mempunyai hubungan dengan _Yeoja_ itu.

.

***Flasback On***

Seseorang menekan bel apartemenku. Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju pintu dan segera ku buka pintu itu. Siap yang datang mengganggu waktu istirahatku yang sangat berharga ini, tak taukah dia bahwa aku jarang mempunyai waktu seperti ini... gerutuku saat hendak mebukakan pintu depan.

"_Oppa…"_ panggil seseorang saat aku membukakan pintu. Seorang _Yeoja_. Go Ara. Teman sekolahku dulu. Yeoja yang secara terang – terangan menyukaiku dan selalu berusaha merebut perhatianku dengan berbagai cara. _Yeoja_ baik sebenarnya, namun ia berubah menjadi ganas saat mengatahui aku berpacaran dengan orang lain, bukannya dengannya seperti yang ia inginkan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku sama sekali tak mempunyai perasaan apapun kepadanya. Lagi pula aku juga tak yakin Yeoja ini mencintaiku dengan tulus atau sekedar terobsesi kepadaku.

"Go Ara? Mau apa kau kesini dan dari mana kau tau alamat apartemenku?" tanyaku akhirnya. Aku tak meyangka melihatnya berdiri di depan apartemenku setelah sekian lama kami tak bertemu dan bahkan aku sama sekali tak ingin melihatnya. Sebenarnya ia err membuatku sedikit takut jika berada didekatnya, ia terlalu berlebihan memperlakukan diriku. Menganggapku segalanya dan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkanku. Sungguh sangat berlebihan.

"Itu tidak penting aku tau dari mana alamatmu, _Oppa_. Aku dengar _Oppa_ putus dari Jaejoong beberapa bulan lalu, benarkah? Aku hanya ingin memastikannya saja…" tanyanya. Apa maksud pertanyaannya? Memang benar aku putus hubungan dengan Joongie, tapi sama sekali tak ada urusannya dengan _Yeoja_ ini kan. Apa jangan – jangan ia akan mendekatiku lagi seperti waktu kami berada di Senior High School? Semoga saja tidak, membayangkannya saja membutku merinding seperti ini, apalagi jika itu nyata.

"Bukan urusanmu" jawabku ketus. Sungguh aku tak suka orang yang tak mempunyai hubungan denganku mengurusi urusanku. Kurang kerjaan sekali aku pikir dan sangat membuang waktu.

"Aish, _Oppa_ aku kan cuma bertanya, dan aku sangat senang waktu mendengar kalian sudah putus, aku senang kau terlepas dari jeratan _Namja_ sialan yang tak normal itu..." katanya sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang terlihat sangat menyebalkan menurut ku. Dan berani – beraninya ia mengatai Joongie di depanku. Tak taukah ia kan membuat ku sangat murka.

"Boleh aku masuk kedalam, _Oppa_?" lanjutnya sambil memaksa masuk kedalam apartemenku.

"Tidak" Jawabku sedingin mungkin. "Sebaiknya kau pergi, aku masih banyak urusan dan Jaejoong bukanlah _Namja_ sialan seperti yang kau katakan, hei kau mengatai Jaejoong tak normal? Kenapa kau tak mengatai ku juga? Akukan kekasih Jejoong, otomatis aku juga bukan _Namja_ yang normal, kan?" lanjutku tak terima dengan ucapannya mengenai Joongie yang jelas – jelas itu semua tak benar sama sekali, dasar _Yeoja_ tak waras. Apa ia tak berpikir Jaejoong itu kekasih ku, oleh karna itu pasti ia tau kau juga tak normal bukan.

"Aku yakin _Oppa_ masih normal kok, Jaejoong lah yang mempengaruhi _Oppa_ sehingga _Oppa_ menjadi seperti ini. Tapi aku janji akan membuat _Oppa_ kembali menjadi _Namja_ yang normal, yang seharusnya mencintai dan berhubungan dengan _Yeoja_... Baiklah, aku akan pergi tapi sebelumnya..." ucap Ahra dengan nada menggantung.

CHU~~~

Aku terbelalak kaget. Dia mencium bibirku tiba – tiba. Parahnya dia melumat bibir dengan paksa. _ANDWE_. Bibirku sudah tak suci lagi, bibirku di ambil paksa oleh _Yeoja_ sinting ini. Yang hanya melumat bibirku ini hanya Joongie seorang. Karna bibir ini hanya ku berikan kepada Jaejoong seorang.

"JAEJOONG _HYUNG_"

Aku mendengar seseorang memanggil Jaejoong. Segera ku dorong tubuh Ara dengan kasar. Ku usap bibirku yang telah terdona ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, pergi dari sini dan jangan berani – beraninya menemuiku lagi, apa lagi melakukan hal itu atau kau akan tau akibatnya" ucap ku marah.

***Flasback End***

.

"Jadi yang aku dengar waktu itu benar? Aku mendengar seseorang _Namja_ dengan suara lumba – lumba memanggil namamu Jae..." kataku. Saat itu memang benar aku mendengar seseorang memanggil nama Joongie dengan sangat keras, namun aku tak menemukan siapa yang memanggil Joongie, oleh karna itu aku menganggap itu hanya khayalanku saja karna begitu merindukan Jaejoong.

"Ne... Kau benat waktu itu Junsu lah yang memanggilku saat aku lari menjauh dari apartement mu…" kata Jaejoong sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"_Mianhae_ Boo... Apa yang kau lihat saat itu tak seperti apa yang kau bayangkan, percayalah..." Ucapku sambil memegang tangannya.

"Ini semua bukan salahmu Yun, kau tak perlu meminta maaf seperti itu kepada ku. Saat itu aku berpikir semua yang kau lakukan dengan gadis itu atau orang lain bukanlah salahmu, melainkan salahku yang meninggalkan mu sendiri demi pertunanganku. Kau berhak bahagia Yun, mungkin ini karma yang di berikan Tuhan kepadaku sehigga tak memperbolehkanku kembali padamu karna terlalu sering menyakiti hati mu. Aku bisa menerima semuanya…" kata Jaejoong dengan nada yang sedih. Saat mendengar penjelasannya aku juga merasa sangat beralah. Andai saja Yeoja itu tak datang saat itu, mungkin aku dan Jaejoong telah menjadi sebuah kelaurga bahagia sekarang dan Jaejoong tak akan hidup menderita.

"Ini semua bukanlah salahmu Boo. Ini salahku juga membiarkan Yeoja itu menciumku seenaknya saja"

"Sudahlah Yun, sedah ku bilang jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri, kau tak salah apa – apa.. Kau berhak memilih kebahagiaan mu sendiri dan dengan siapa kau berhubungan." Balas Jaejoong sambil memberikan senyuman yang sedikit dipaksakan. Membuatku merasakan sakit saat melihat senyumannya.

"Tapi Boo, gara – gara aku pula selama ini kau hidup menderita bahkan di benci oleh keluargamu sendiri…" aku mencoba menyalahkan diriku, dan semoga Joongie tak merasa bersalah lagi. Ya Tuha, sungguh aku tak ingin Jaejoong menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Lagi – lagi Jaejoong tersenyum dengan kecut. "Aku sama sekali tak mederita Yun, walaupun kadang aku merasa sangat sedih, tapi apakah kau lupa bahwa aku masih punya Changmin yang menjadi penerang dalam hidupku, sehingga membuatku dapat melangkah dengan tenang walau dihalang berbagai macam rintangan, masih ada Yoochun, Junsu dan keluarganya, mereka juga dengan senang hati mau membantuku dan menanggaung sedikit beban yang aku alami" katanya sambil menerawang langit diatas.

"Dan aku mohon jangan salahkan dirimu lagi. Sudah aku bilang berapa kali, ini semua bukan salahmu sedikit pun. Kau juga lihat sendiri kan aku masih bisa bertahan sampai sekarang bersama dengan Changmin. Kami juga dapat hidup dengan layak… Hanya dengan melihat Changmin tersenyum aku juga merasa hidupku sangat sempurna.. Kau tau? Changmin adalah segalanya untukku." Lanjutnya tanpa menolehkan pandangannya.

Ia terlihat bahagia saat menceritakan tentang keluarga barunya itu. "Lupakan semuanya Yun, aku tak ingin membuatmu menderita lebih dari ini, aku sudah terlalu banyak menyakitimu... Aku tak ingin mengulanginya lagi… Mungkin ini adalah jalan yang Tuhan takdirkan kepada kita berdua. Tapi setidaknya aku akan memberitahukan kepada Changmin siapa Appanya yang sebernarnya… Aku yakin dia akan sangat bahagia, karena selama ini Changmin selalu bertanya tentang Appanya" Kata Jaejoong lagi.

"Dulu, aku tak mempunyai keberanian untuk menceritakan semuanya kepada Changmin, aku takut Changmin akan menuntutku untuk mencarimu. Sedangkan kau? Sudah mempunyai kehidupanmu sendiri. Dan kami sama sekali tak ingin menjadi beban untukmu…" lanjutanya. "Untung saja Changmin adalah anak yang pintar. Jadi ia bisa mengerti apa yang aku jelaskan kepadanya… Dan selalu menuruti permintaanku"

"Tidak Boo, kau tak membuatku menderita sama sekali... Aku sangat mencintaimu Kim Jaejoong, dari dulu perasaanku terhadap mu belum berubah sama sekali, jadi maukah kau menikah denganku, Kim Jaejoong dan menjadi orang yang akan mendampingi Jung Yunho selamanya? Membangun rumah tangga yang bahagia bersama anak kita dan menghadapi semua masalah yang menghalangi kita bersama – sama?" tanyaku dengan lembut. Kutatap mata indahnya dengan pandangan penuh harap dan tulus.

Ia hanya diam sambil membalas pandangan mataku. Lama kami hanya saling menatap, menikmati keindahan mata masing-masing dalam keheningan yang tercipta.

"Bagaimana Boo, apa kau menerima lamaranku?" tanyaku mencoba mencairkan suasana hening diantara kami. Lagi – lagi ia tak menjawab, kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya, mengakhiri pandangan mata kami, apakah ia sedang memikirkan jawabannya? Aku harap kau memikirkan dengan berbagai petimbangan, Joongie.

"Aku berjanji Boo, aku akan selalu menjaga dan membahagiakan kalian berdua, aku akan menebus semuanya kesalahanku, kumohon Boo, jawablah, maukah kau menjadi istri–ku dan membangun kebahagiaan kita yang sempat hilang beberapa tahun ini? Maukah kau menerimaku menjadi seorang Appa dari putra kita, Changmin dan menajadi suamimu?"

"Aku bingung Yun... Aku tak tau harus menerima lamaranmu atau tidak... Tapi aku..." katanya sambil tertunduk. Apakah artinya ia akan menolakku? Kumohom Joongie jawablah 'iya'. Oh Tuhan, aku mohon jangan biarkan Joongie ku mengatakan 'TIDAK", aku tak sanggup mendengarnya.

"Boo… Aku mohon, aku sangat mencintaimu…" kataku lirih hingga aku tak sadar jika aku mengeluarkan air mata dari kedua bola mataku. Aku yang biasanya tak pernah menangis kali ini menangis karena takut akan jawabab dari orang yang sangat aku cintai. Aku tak ingin kejadian yang dulu sempat memisahkan kami kembali terjadi kepada hubungan kami. Aku sangat mencintainya dengan tulus.

Selama ini, saat hidupku berjalan tanpa Jaejoong disisiku semua tampak berbeda. Kebahagianku seolah hilang begitu saja. Senyumanku lenyap seoalah aku tak akan bisa tersenyum kembali. Tak aka kehangatan disekitar ku. Tak ada Jaejoong yang selalu memelukku. Tak ada Jaejoong yang selalu tersenyum untukku. Tak ada Jaejoong yang selalu membuatku bersemangat menjalani kehidupanku. Tak ada Jaejoong…

"Huh, kenapa kau jadi cengeng seperti ini Yun… Kau ini sudah menjadi seorang ayah" kata Jaejoong yang membuyarkanku dari lamunanku. Tangannya yang halus mengusap air mata di kedua pipiku. Mengusapnya dengan halus seolah ia berkata semua akan baik – baik saja.

"Aku takut kau menolakku Boo. Aku sungguh mencintaimu. Aku tak ingin berpisah lagi denganmu. Hidupku kacau saat tak bersamamu. Kau adalah segalanya untku, Kim Jaejoong." Kataku sambil mencoba menahan air mataku. Aku tak ingin terlihat seperti _Namja_ lemah dihadapan Jaejoong.

"Aku memang ingin menolak tawaranmu menjadi instrimu, Yun. Aku takbisa menerimanya…" kata Jaejoong dan sukses membuatku terbelalak kaget sekaligus membeku. Aku tak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku tak tau harus berbuat apa. Aku tak tau harus menjawab apa. Hatiku serasa pecah berkeping – keping. Seolah sangat sulit untuk disatukan lagi.

Sebenci itukah kau padaku Joongie? Sampai kau tak mau menerimaku menjadi pendamping hidupmu. Seberapa besarkah kau benci padaku? Hingga kau tak mempercayakanku untuk berada di sisiku dan menjagamu. Apa yang harus aku lakukan Boo? Tak adakah kesempatan untukku lagi untuk hubungan kita? Tak adakah kesempatan kedua?

Apakah aku terlalu berharap? Apakah aku tak boleh mempunyai harapan? Apakah tak mungkin cinta yang selalu aku pertahankan sampai saat ini akan kembali utuh dan mengisi hari-hariku menjadi lebih indah dan berarti? Berakhirkah semua sampai disini?

"Tapi…" Jaejoong kembali mengeluarkan suaranya. Yang otomatis membuatku menoleh kearahnya. Aku perasaan hangat saat ini karena Jaejoong baru saja tersenyum dengan sangat tulus. Tangannya yang halus kini menggenggam kedua tanganku dengan erat.

"Tapi aku akan menerima jika menjadi _Namjachigu_mu kembali, aku perlu meyesuaikan diri untuk melangkah ketahap yang lebih lanjut..." lanjutnya dengan nada malu – malu.

"_Jinja?_ Itu lebih dari cukup Jae_, Gomawo Boo_, aku berjanji tak akan mengecewakanmu, Aku akan menjaga kalian berdua... _Saranghae _Kim Jaejoong... " ujarku sangat bahagia. Harapanku kembali lagi. Perasaan hangat dan utuh mulai aku rasakan. Semua kembali seperti semula, puzze yang awalnya masih berceceran kini kembali menyatu kembali menjadi satu.

"_Nado Saranghae_ Jung Yunho… Dan aku juga tak pernah sekalipun berhenti mencintaimu. Sejak dulu hingga sejarang perasaanku tetaplah sama. Bahkan aku semakin mencintaimu" balasnya.

Akhirnya impianku selama ini terkabul, Terimakasih ya Tuhan, Engkau telah menjawab semua doaku selama ini. Aku berjanji akan selalu membahagiakan Kim Jaejoong dan putra kami, Changmin. Tak akan ku biarkan mereka menderita sedetikpun, aku berjanji.

Ku peluk tubuh Joongie dengan sangat erat, rasa nyaman yang ku rindukan selama ini terbayar sudah sekarang. Sekarang dan selamanya kau akan menjadi milikku Joongie. Kuberanikan menatap matanya dan ku dekatkan wajahku dengan wajahnya.

Lagi – lagi aku tersenyum. Entah senyum apa yang tercipta kali ini, aku begitu sangat senang sekarang. Kemudian aku melepaskan pelukannya. Aku menatapnya penuh kasih sayang, _Namja_ yang kini resmi aku miliki kembali. Pancaran hangat yang dikeluarkan mata ku rupanya mendapat balasan dari Joongie, matanya memang begitu sangat indah. Joongie menatap ku dalam. Seakan menyalurkan segala kepedihannya dan kebahagiakan yang ia pendam selama ini.

Aku mendekatkan wajahnya, menghapuskan jarak antara kami berdua. Bibir bentuk hati ku bersentuhan dengan bibir Cherry milik Joongie. Joongie sama sekali tak menolak, ia hanya diam. Seolah hanya begitulah yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Aku memperdalam lumatanku. Melumat bibir Cherry yang selalu ingin merasakannya lagi dan lagi itu dengan hati – hati. Takut menyakiti sang pemilik bibir manis itu, Kim Jaejoong.

Joongie mulai memejamkan matanya. Aku kira ia mulai menikmati perasaan hangat yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya lewat bibir ku. Ia ikut membalas lumatan ku. Menyalurkan seluruh perasaannya.

Tangan Ku menekan tengkuk Joongie. Memintanya untuk lebih memperdalam ciuman itu. Ciuman penuh sayang tanpa nafsu sedikitpun yang mengganggu. Ciuman yang ingin menunjukkan bahwa aku akan selalu melindungi Joongie. Memberinya sebuah tempat sandaran untuknya berbagi. Memberinya segenap kekuatan yang aku punya untuk membantu JOONGIE berdiri. Memberinya segala ketulusan cinta dan kebahagiaan yang Joongie butuhkan dan seberapa besar aku sangat merindukannya.

AKU MENCINTAIMU KIM JAEJOONG, AKU BERJANJI AKAN MEMBAHAGIAKAN MU DAN CHANGMIN, PUTRA TAMPAN KITA.

Dan aku sangat bersyukur mempunyai orang – orang seperti kalian. Orang yang dengan tulus mencintaiku apa adanya. Aku harap kita akan selamanya seperti ini, menjadi bahagia dengan anak – anak kita. Melihat anak kita tumbuh besar dan berkeluarga.

Terimakasih Tuhan untuk anugrah yang telah kau berikan kepadaku. Aku sangat bersyukur.

***YUNHO POV END***

.

.

.

Berjuanglah untuk mendapatkan apa yang ingin kau miliki. Berusahalah sekuat tenaga untuk mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan. Jangan pantang menyerah dan jangan takut untuk mencoba. Kau tak akan tau apa hasilnya jika kau mundur dalam pertarungan sebelum pertarungan itu di mulai. Ingat, Tuhan akan ada di sampingmu. Tuhan akan selalu menyertai semua usahamu/.

.

.

Dua _Namja_ yang kini tengah di landa kebahagiaan yang memang sudah ingin mereka rasakan sejak lama itu kini masih saling memeluk satu sama lain dengan erat. Mengobati rasa rindu yang mereka pendam selama bertahun – tahun. Saling membagi kasih sayang yang mereka pendam setelah sekian lama. Saling berpelukan seolah memberitahukan bahwa mereka saling melengkapi, mereka saling membutuhkan satu sama lain dan yang terpenting mereka saling mencintai.

Jung Yunho yang selama ini terluka karena tak bisa mempertahankan orang yang dicintainya dulu, cinta sejatinya, sumber kebahagiaan, kini dengan segala usaha yang ia lakukan, akhirnya ia memperoleh apa yang memang seharusnya menjadi miliknya. Apa yang seharusnya ia pertahankan dan ia lindungi, Kim Jaejoong. Sumber kebahagiaan dalam hidupnya. Ditambah lagi dengan satu malaikat kecil yang hadir dalam hidupnya. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri tidak akan membiarkan cinta sejatinya menghilang kembali dari hidpunya, dari sisinya. Cukup sekali ia tak mampu mempertahankannya. Cukup sekali ia kalah, dan tidak akan ada yang kedua. Yunho sangat bersyukur Jaejoong mau memberikannya kesempatan kedua untuk memperbaiki semuanya, yang artinya Jaejoong mempercayakannya untuk menjadi pelindung dalam kehidupan _Namja_ yang ia cintai itu dan ia bersumpah tidak akan menyakiti dan menyianyiakan kesempatan yang telah Jaejoong berikan kepadanya.

Kim Jaejoong yang dulu terluka karena telah menyianyiakan cintanya walau bukan maksudnya untuk menyia—nyialan, kini telah memperbaiki semua kesalahannya. Memulai cerita cinta yang dulu sempat putus ditengah jalan dari awal. Membangun kisah cinta baru namun dengan orang yang sama dari awal. Bersama cinta sejatinya. Bersama Yunho dan Changmin. Dua orang yang sangat berpengaruh dalam hidupmya. Dua orang yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum dan merasakan apa yang dimaksud dengan kebahagiaan yang sebenarnya. Dua orang yang akan selalu memberikannya rasa cinta.

Kim (Jung) Changmin pada akhirnya dapat merasakan bagaimana kasih sayang seorang ayah. Bagaimana rasanya memanggil seseorang dengan sebutan "Appa" seperti teman – temannya. Walau ia anak yang mau mengerti apa yang Ummanya katakan, namun dilain sisi ia juga masih seorang anak yang memang haus akan kasih sayang. Ia merasa iri kepada orang yang hidupnya jauh beruntung dari pada dirinya, yang dapat merasakan kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya. Kadang ia selalu bermimpi mempunyai keluarga yang utuh seperti yang lain dan kini semua bukan hanya mimpi belaka karena kini ia mempunyai semuanya. Appa dan Umma yang tentunya sangat mencintainya.

Jung Yunho sangat mencintai Kim Jaejoong. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Jung Yunho adalah segalanya untuk Kim Jaejoong. Ditambah anugrah terindah yang Tuhan berikan untuk merekayang benar – benar harus mereka bersama dan mereka lindungi, malaikat kecilnya.

Kini mereka saling menyadari bahawa mereka memang saling membutuhkan, saling melengkapi dan yang terpenting mereka akan selalau bersama – sama apapun yang terjadi, tak peduli apa yang menghadang mereka didepan sana, asalkan terus bersama – sama maka dengan mudah mereka akan melewatinya. Mereka percaya, jika luka yang mereka alami selama ini adalah salah satu cara yang memang wajib mereka jalani untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan.

Kasih sayang.

Cinta.

Cinta yang tulus tanpa ada paksaan. Cinta yang tulus yang mereka rasakan dengan segenap jiwa dan raganya. Cinta yang tulus yang berasal dari hati masing – masing tanpa terikat oleh syarat apapun. Cinta yang semakin hari semakin besar mereka rasakan, semakin sulit untuk dipisahkan, semakin sulit untuk menggantikannya dengan cinta yang lain.

Dan Tuhan selalu punya cara yang berbeda dalam memberikan kebahagiaan kepada umatnya. Walau berbagai peneritaan dan cobaan selalu menghadang namun, suatu ketika Tuhan akan memberikan kebahagiaan yang akan mengobati luka itu hingga tak tersisa sedikitpun.

.

.

.

Waktu yang sama di kediaman Jaejoong. Kim Hyung Jun yang kala itu sedang memeriksa keadaan keponakanya yang sedang tertidur tertegun melihat Changmin. Changmin yang kini sedang tertidur tersenyum dengan tulus dan selalu mengatakan 'Appa, Umma, Changmin sayang kalian. Changmin harapa kita akn selalu bersama selamanya. Saranghae'

"Sebentar lagi kau mendapatkan semuanya Changminnie, kebahagiaan yang seharusnya kau rasakan dari dulu." kata Hyung Jun sambil tersenyum bahagia. 'Aku selalu berdoa semoga semua akan baik – baik saja setelah ini'

.

.

.

* * *

END

* * *

.

.

.

Hohohoho ada yang masih ingat sama FF ini? XD

kalo lupa baca ulang ajaaaa :3 *ditimpuk rame rame*

terlalu banyak alasan kenapa saya baru bisa lanjut FF ini, yang berteman dengan saya di FB atau Twitter pasti tau alasannya XDa

pokoknya saya benar benar minta maaf yang sebesar besarnya u,u

Jadi, masih berkenankah memberikan review? u,u

.

.

Saya tau ini terlalu bertela tele -_- tapi inilah yang bisa saya persembahkan kepada readerdeul :*

.

.

.

.

.

.

Follow me : **fanboyHAE**


End file.
